Guardias Reales
by Ale-chan
Summary: Camus de Monpazier es un joven soldado que desea convertirse en miembro de la guardia real del país de Vere. Sin embargo, un nuevo compañero con cabellera rubia y unas piernas monumentales no tardará en causarle severos dolores de cabeza. Crossover con Captive Prince (no necesitan conocerlo).
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Desde pequeño, los padres de Camus le inculcaron el deseo de convertirse en miembro de la Guardia Real. Creció convencido de que no habría mayor orgullo que el de servir al Príncipe de Vere y que todos sus esfuerzos deberían enfocarse en alcanzar su meta. A pesar de no formar parte de la aristocracia vereciana, sus padres eran lo suficientemente acaudalados como para ofrecerle a su único hijo la mejor educación posible. Su aprendizaje no se limitó al combate, sino que también estudió historia, geografía e incluso política. Sus tutores se aseguraron de que aprendiese estrategia militar, cómo manejarse entre las tropas y cómo dirigirlas. Camus trabajaba con entusiasmo y esperaba que sus conocimientos algún día lo condujeran a la capital, Arles. Él vivía varios kilómetros hacia el sur, cerca de la frontera con el país enemigo de Akielos, y sabía que tendría que esforzarse mucho para algún día ser recibido en el palacio real.

Sus padres no tenían conexiones en la capital y Camus tuvo que hacerse camino por sí mismo, a través de pequeñas campañas militares en el sur. Poco a poco sobresalió entre sus compañeros, tanto por su astucia en el campo de batalla como por su habilidad con la espada. Camus era un gran estratega que adivinaba las intenciones del enemigo desde antes de que los batallones iniciaran su marcha y en solo unos cuantos años logró ascender a grado de capitán en el modesto regimiento sureño.

Camus solo estuvo listo para ofrecerle sus servicios al Príncipe cuando cumplió los veintidós años. A esa edad había comprendido que su familia únicamente deseaba verlo en Arles en espera a que algún día fuese condecorado con un título nobiliario. Aunque el oficio de mercader podía generar mucho dinero, los títulos lo eran todo en un país como Vere. Su familia nunca alcanzaría el prestigio que deseaba hasta que ganara el favor del Príncipe y un lugar en su corte. Camus comprendía los deseos de su familia y, hasta cierto punto, los respetaba, pero si decidió marchar hacia la capital fue únicamente para demostrar su valía como protector de la nación.

Partió hacia Arles con poco más que su caballo y una carta de recomendación de su general. Viajó por varios días hasta llegar a una posada a las afueras de la capital, donde escuchó que el Príncipe ya no se encontraba en la ciudad. El Regente, encargado de dirigir el país hasta que el joven Príncipe cumpliese los veintiún años y pudiese ser coronado rey, confiscó sus tierras y legiones con excusa de disciplinarlo. Como tío del futuro rey, insistió en que era su deber inculcarle amor y respeto hacia su patria, y decidió que no habría mejor modo para hacerlo que enviándolo a una expedición a la frontera sur. La zona era inestable, llena de ladrones e incursiones de las tropas akielenses. Por si fuese poco, el Príncipe no viajaría con sus propias tropas, sino con una exigua guardia de soldados inexpertos, muchos de ellos fieles al Regente. Era claro para Camus —y para muchos otros— que aquella era una sentencia de muerte. El Príncipe moriría en la frontera, fuese en batalla o a manos de un traidor, y entonces el Regente sería coronado como el nuevo rey de Vere.

Camus hizo todo lo posible para ir en su ayuda. No obstante, el Regente ya había ejecutado su estrategia y todos los regimientos fieles al Príncipe fueron sitiados. Se les cortó el suministro de comida, dinero y armas, y cualquier indicio de insurrección era castigado con la muerte. Su diplomacia le permitió librarse de esta, pero de poco le serviría al Príncipe mientras estuviese desarmado y lejos de él.

Afortunadamente, lo inesperado ocurrió y el Príncipe se alió con el Rey de Akielos. Juntos derrotaron a las tropas del Regente, castigaron a los traidores e incluso unieron a ambos países en una alianza. Vere y Akielos se convirtieron en un solo país, terminando así con las batallas por conquista de territorio y ampliando las rutas comerciales. Marlas, ciudad ubicada entre ambos países, se convirtió en la nueva capital y fue ahí a donde Camus tuvo que viajar para seguir adelante con su sueño.

Comparada con Arles, Marlas parecía ser insuficiente para convertirse en la capital del nuevo imperio. Sin embargo, contaba con una historia común que honraba a ambos países. Históricamente, Marlas le pertenecía a Vere, pero los akielenses la conquistaron seis años atrás y la convirtieron en su segundo puerto más importante después de su propia capital, Ios. Durante su ocupación, el castillo de Marlas fue mutilado para emular las austeras fortalezas akielenses y solo recuperó su grandiosidad vereciana con la reciente unificación. El interior del castillo estaba repleto de las voluminosas cortinas, los muebles acojinados y las enormes alfombras que eran tan apreciadas en Vere. Para cuando el soldado que le escoltaba le dejó frente a la puerta del Capitán de la Guardia Real, ya había aprendido a ignorar los pequeños rastros del estilo de vida akielense. Fue en el momento en que la puerta se abrió y pudo observar una habitación casi desnuda que regresó a la realidad.

Sentado detrás de uno de los escritorios se encontró con el Capitán Shion. Era un hombre alto y de complexión delgada, parecía tener alrededor de cincuenta años y en su rostro se denotaba el cansancio provocado tanto por la edad como por las batallas. Estaba concentrado estudiando un par de pergaminos entre sus manos e hizo un gesto con su mano para que le esperara. Camus se mantuvo en guardia por segundos que le parecieron eternos y comenzó a contemplar la idea de disculparse y de regresar más tarde para evitarse la incómoda situación. No obstante, decidió ser fuerte y esperó con paciencia a que Shion terminara de revisar sus documentos y le indicara que podía sentarse frente a él.

—Camus de Monpazier —dijo con voz grave, mientras leía un desgastado pergamino con sus datos—, soldado del ejército del sur desde los dieciocho años, ascendido a grado de capitán a los veinte años e interesado en formar parte de la Guardia Real —dejó el pergamino a un costado y lo miró atentamente por primera vez—. Obtener el grado de capitán a esa edad es sorprendente, sobre todo cuando no se cuenta con un familiar en la corte.

Camus contuvo la molestia que le provocaron las palabras del Capitán. Estaba acostumbrado a que le recordaran los humildes orígenes de su familia, pero nunca esperó recibir tales comentarios de alguien de quien solo había escuchado halagos.

—Mis deseos de defender a mi país y a mi Príncipe son lo único que necesito para seguir adelante, Capitán.

El hombre no se sorprendió por su respuesta y se limitó a asentir.

—Tu antiguo general te ha recomendado extensivamente. Debe estar haciéndose viejo; hace veinte años no se habría tomado la molestia de escribir una carta de recomendación. Serviste cinco años en la frontera. ¿Puedes decirme contra quién alzabas tus armas?

Confundido por la pregunta, Camus se tomó algunos segundos para dar una respuesta que Shion ya conocía.

—Akielenses, señor. El principal deber de mi regimiento era defender la frontera suroeste.

—¿Estás al tanto de que el Rey de Akielos y el Príncipe de Vere están trabajando en la unificación de sus naciones?

La segunda pregunta le pareció aún más innecesaria que la anterior. Camus no estaba seguro de hacia dónde se dirigía el Capitán.

—Por supuesto, señor —no había un alma que desconociera la noticia—, y estoy feliz de que así sea. La guerra duró demasiado tiempo.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con la alianza? —preguntó con incredulidad—. Me sorprende. Peleaste en la frontera. Sabes perfectamente de lo que los akielenses son capaces.

El despectivo modo en el que Shion pronunció el gentilicio casi hizo sonreír a Camus. Después de varios segundos de incertidumbre, entendió qué era lo que sucedía. El descubrimiento menguó su nerviosismo y supo hacia dónde era que tenía que dirigir sus respuestas.

—Sí, señor. Les he visto mutilar y asesinar a mis hermanos del mismo modo en el que nosotros mutilamos y asesinamos a los suyos. Confío en el Príncipe y en su capacidad para tomar la mejor decisión para su pueblo, especialmente cuando su decisión se encuentra tan cerca de lo que desea mi corazón.

Shion arrugó la nariz, apretó los labios y calló por unos momentos. Camus sabía que su respuesta le había tomado por sorpresa y que buscaba la mejor forma de rebatir sus palabras.

—Tu confianza hacia el Príncipe es ciega —gruñó quedamente y entrelazó sus dedos sobre la mesa—. Quizá cambies de idea cuando te diga que sus Excelencias han solicitado que la Guardia Real se componga equitativamente de verecianos y akielenses.

Las palabras de Shion helaron a Camus. Una cosa era convivir en la fortaleza con los akielenses, comercializar con ellos e incluso combatir a su lado, y otra, muy diferente, el aceptarlos en el nobilísimo puesto de Guardia Real. Esos bárbaros —asesinos, repicaba una vocecilla en su interior— jamás serían lo suficientemente buenos como para proteger al hermoso Príncipe de Vere.

Shion sonrió de soslayo al darse cuenta que Camus vacilaba.

—Como Guardia Real no solo entrenarías con ellos, también compartirías armas, comida y barracas.

Camus tomó una larga bocanada de aire y se decidió a retomar el camino de la entrevista.

—También compartiré fortalezas y victorias —respondió con firmeza—. Estoy consciente de que no será fácil, mas prefiero reñir con un akielense por la última botella de vino antes que dirigir un regimiento en su contra por un trozo de tierra.

Aunque el rostro de Shion siguió tan serio como antes, Camus alcanzó a divisar la sombra de una sonrisa.

—Eres ingenuo si crees que esos salvajes disfrutan de algo tan refinado como el vino.

—Está bien —se alzó de hombros—. Me gusta probar licores exóticos.

Shion asintió lentamente y se puso de pie, permitiéndole a Camus admirar su estilizada figura. Notó menor tensión en sus hombros y cierta amabilidad en la forma en la que le ordenó que se levantara de su asiento.

—Pondremos tu perseverancia a prueba —aseguró—. Entrenarás junto con el resto de los candidatos por dos meses. Al concluir este tiempo celebraremos juegos con deportes de ambos países. Será en ese evento en el que el Rey y el Príncipe elegirán a los últimos miembros de su Guardia Real. Te garantizo que sus expectativas son sumamente altas.

Camus tomó aquellas palabras como una señal de aprobación de Shion. El hombre había tendido un anzuelo para descubrir si estaba a favor o en contra de la alianza y Camus, al saber que su deber no era el de cuestionar al Príncipe, logró evadirlo sin problemas. Lo más fácil estaba hecho. Ahora solo tendría que tolerar los dos meses de entrenamiento, sobresalir en los juegos y soportar durante el resto de su vida la convivencia con los salvajes del sur.

Shion lo condujo fuera de la habitación y a través de varios pasillos. Camus notó que las decoraciones y las luces menguaban conforme avanzaban y, cuando descendieron por unas escaleras hasta llegar a unas amplias puertas de madera, los únicos colores que contrastaban con los altos muros de piedra eran las azules capas de los guardias verecianos que la vigilaban. Los soldados hicieron un saludo militar y uno de ellos abrió las puertas de par en par.

Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en la oscuridad de los pasillos, a Camus le costó varios segundos adaptarse a los brillantes tonos dorados del salón. Las paredes estaban repletas de antorchas y al menos cinco candelabros iluminaban las cuatro arenas del área de entrenamiento. En el lugar había alrededor de tres decenas de hombres, tanto akielenses como verecianos. Era fácil discernirlos no solo por su color de piel, sino por su forma de vestir: mientras los níveos verecianos entrenaban con uniformes tradicionales —botas largas y vistosos trajes decorados con hilos de oro y lazos entrelazados que cubrían a los hombres del cuello hasta los talones—, los morenos akielenses portaban, en el mejor de los casos, desgastados quitones de algodón blanco y, en el peor, andaban desnudos por el área de entrenamiento como si fuesen servidores sexuales y no candidatos para la Guardia Real.

La mayoría de los grupos practicaban combates con armas, ya fuesen espadas y sables o arcos y lanzas; sin embargo, también había un par de hombres combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo en la arena central. Se trataba de dos akielenses, uno de ellos con larga melena dorada y el otro castaño y de pelo corto. Ambos estaban desnudos y cubiertos por una gruesa capa de sudor, arena y aceite. Se sujetaban con firmeza, solo despegándose ocasionalmente para dirigir embestidas que dejarían a su paso oscuros moretones en sus brazos y cinturas. En un momento, el de pelo corto logró enredar su pierna alrededor de la de su adversario, rompió su equilibrio y cayeron juntos al suelo. Para sorpresa de Camus, la caída no terminó el combate; por el contrario, los hombres parecieron redoblar sus esfuerzos para someter al otro, sujetaron con más violencia e incrementaron el ritmo de sus ataques para así sacar a su contrincante de la arena.

En un momento, el castaño envolvió el cuerpo del otro, sujetándolo fuertemente del pecho con esperanza de poderlo arrastrar fuera de la zona de combate. No obstante, el otro se mantuvo firme y no dejó de mover sus piernas y brazos en un último intento para liberarse. La gente comenzó a reunirse alrededor de ellos y pronto los akielenses —y varios verecianos— comenzaron a espetar obscenidades que hacían eco al rítmico vaivén de sus cuerpos desnudos.

Camus creyó que aquel intercambio duraría una eternidad, pero en un vertiginoso movimiento, el de pelo corto logró afianzar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del otro y, haciendo uso de la impresionante fuerza de sus piernas, logró alzarlo y lanzarlo a medio metro de distancia. El público explotó en aplausos y silbidos, y no tardaron en rodear al ganador e ignorar al perdedor.

—Es la hora del descanso —comentó Shion y solo entonces Camus recordó que el Capitán se encontraba a su lado—. Les otorgamos una hora de tiempo libre después del desayuno; les ayuda a calentar.

Camus asintió. Suponía que Shion esperaba intimidarlo haciéndole ver que lo que estos hombres consideraban tiempo libre era arduo entrenamiento. No obstante, Camus también había sido parte de un batallón. Él también sabía lo que era despertarse al alba y entrenar hasta que cayera la noche, y necesitaría más que eso para amedrentarlo.

Después de unos segundos, uno de los espectadores de la lucha caminó hacia ellos. Era un akielense con cabello rojizo y de una estatura que en nada se parecía a la de los soldados contra los que había combatido en Monpazier. Era bajo, incluso más que Camus, y las arrugas en su rostro descartaban la teoría de que su estatura estuviese limitada por la edad.

—Así que este es el recomendado de tu amigo… —dijo con una sonrisa y un fuerte acento akielense.

—Camus de Monpazier —explicó Shion—, este es Dohko de Ios, el Capitán akielense de la Guardia Real.

Justo cuando creía que ya nada podría sorprenderle, Shion le exponía que existían dos capitanes para un solo regimiento. Nunca esperó que la orden de equidad hecha por el Rey y el Príncipe fuese tan literal. Dejó a un lado su desconcierto e hizo lo único que le pareció indicado en ese momento: le saludó con tanto respeto como si se tratase de su general.

—¿Hablas akielense? —preguntó Dohko.

—Sí, señor —respondió en el idioma extranjero—. Aprenderlo facilitó mi servicio en la frontera.

Dohko sonrió y continuó hablando en akielense.

—Shion dijo que eras bueno con la espada —no permitió que el joven respondiera, sino que giró el rostro hacia una pequeña arena ubicada a su izquierda—. ¡Aldebarán!

Un segundo akielense apareció entre ellos. A diferencia de Dohko, su estatura era impresionante —al menos dos metros de altura—, y Camus pensó que era el hombre más alto que hubiese visto en toda su vida. Afortunadamente, al igual que Dohko, Aldebarán vestía con el quitón tradicional y Camus no tuvo un motivo más por el cual quedarse pasmado.

—Este es Camus —explicó Dohko—, dicen que era el mejor espadachín de su regimiento. ¿Qué te parece si ponemos los rumores a prueba? —Aldebarán asintió tímidamente y Camus pensó que su sumisa respuesta poco tenía que ver con su enorme estatura y sus toscas facciones—. No te preocupes, Camus. Aldebarán es un hombre cuidadoso; estoy seguro que evitará partirte en dos.

—Qué amable —dijo Camus sin despegar su mirada de Aldebarán—, esperemos que no se arrepienta.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** ¡AL FIN! ¡AL FIN, DESPUÉS DE CASI UN AÑO DE PLANEAR ESTA HISTORIA, AL FIN LA PUBLICO! ¡YAAAAAAAY! ¡Albricias! Bien, como dice el summary, este fic será crossover con la trilogía de libros Captive Prince. Estoy haciendo lo posible para que puedan disfrutarlo aunque no sepan de la historia. Sin embargo, si alguien tiene curiosidad, puede leer una reseña que hice en mi blog: aledono . blogspot (puntocom) /2018/05/principe-cautivo . html

Es una trilogía que me ha atrapado por completo y este fiqui es una forma de difundirla por el universo.

Sobre esta historia, les advierto de una vez: va a ser slow burn. Francamente no sé qué tan larga será (dependerá mucho de la respuesta), pero sin duda Camuchis y Miluchis se verán en muchos problemas antes de poder estar juntos. Pero no se preocupen, saben que me encantan los finales felices y esta historia no será la excepción.

En este fiqui veremos a Camus y a sus compañeros lidiando con sus propios temores y prejuicios. También habrá peleas de espada, caballos, alcohol y piernas desnudas. Dragones no. De una vez les digo que no va a haber dragones. Espero que disfruten esta nueva aventura y que me acompañen mientras vemos sufrir a Camus.

Además de Milo, quien saldrá más el siguiente capie, habrá otros personajes ya conocidos. Fuera de un cameo para el penúltimo capítulo, no tengo planeado usar personajes de los libros, así que no se preocupen. En los libros hay un capitán de la guardia del Príncipe, pero no me gusta ese personaje así que hago como que no existe. =D

Quisiera agradecer a Gochy y a YunaShiroiSparda por haber sido mis alpha readers y a Gochy por ser mi hermosa y perfecta beta. También quiero agradecer a Kochei0. (Tumblr) por haber ejecutado tan majestuosamente la comisión que le pedí de Milo y Camus. Si se portan bien, comisionaré más para el resto de los personajes. Pueden bajar la versión grande de mi página: alechansfanfiction . files . wordpress (puntocom) /2018/06/milocamuscp . png

No creo poder actualizar esto cada mes, sobre todo durante los primeros capies porque ando trabajando con los epílogos de PiPS/JoAPS, pero de que seré constante, seré constante.

¡Uff! Eso ya fue mucho. ¡Mil gracias por haber llegado hasta acá! Se irán al cielo con todo y chanclas. ¡Espero de corazón que no lo odien!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

A diferencia de lo que Camus esperaba, su adversario no parecía feliz por la oportunidad de ostentar sus habilidades frente al resto de sus compañeros. Por el contrario, su apenado rostro revelaba su renuencia a seguir las órdenes del capitán.

Aldebarán alzó su mano izquierda y contempló en silencio la espada con la que entrenaba. Frunció el ceño por unos segundos, tornó su rostro hacia un soporte de espadas que descansaba a un costado de la arena y caminó lentamente hacia él. Fue durante este movimiento que Camus advirtió varias cicatrices que recorrían su nuca y hombros hasta perderse debajo de su quitón. El vereciano sabía que el látigo era un castigo usual para los akielenses. Cuando un soldado desobedecía órdenes de su superior, no sólo perdía su rango, también perdía su orgullo al ser marcado de por vida. En casos más severos, el insurrecto era azotado tantas veces que moría antes de terminar su castigo. Aldebarán era un hombre grande y no era sorpresa que sobreviviera al látigo; lo inusual estaba en que alguien marcado estuviese entre los potenciales miembros de la Guardia Real. Camus se preguntó qué habría hecho el hombre para recibir tal castigo y qué más para ser aceptado entre los aspirantes.

Aldebarán reemplazó su anterior espada por un sable de menor longitud y con él dio un par de estocadas al aire. Satisfecho con su nueva arma, miró a Camus y con un rápido movimiento de cabeza le indicó que era su turno de elegir espada. A pesar de estar más acostumbrado a las espadas largas, el vereciano eligió una idéntica a la de su contrincante. Apenas era su primer día de entrenamiento y todavía no tenía intenciones de mostrar todas sus cartas.

Una vez armados, los hombres regresaron al centro de la arena e iniciaron su combate. Como era costumbrel en aquel tipo de enfrentamientos, los primeros movimientos meramente buscaban conocer las habilidades del contrincante y Camus solo le bastaron tres estocadas para darse cuenta que tendría que protegerse de la fuerza física de Aldebarán, así como de su rapidez. Era verdaderamente admirable que alguien tan grande pudiera moverse con tanta agilidad y, si bien distaba mucho de estar al nivel de Camus, era algo con lo que definitivamente no había contado.

Los ataques del akielense eran más defensivos que ofensivos. Aldebarán resguardaba ardientemente su posición y era Camus quien tenía que alejarse constantemente de él con afán de obligarlo a romper su postura. Se mantenía impasible ante sus amagues y por más que buscaba encontrar un punto débil en su espada, lo único que lograba era cansarse a sí mismo antes de tiempo.

A pesar de que el vereciano se había enfrentado incontables veces contra espadas akielenses, nunca se había topado con un estilo semejante. Donde sus compatriotas solían ser agresivos e imprudentes, Aldebarán era mesurado y cauto. Por si fuera poco, el hombre portaba su sable con la mano izquierda e impedía que Camus sacara total provecho de sus propias habilidades.

Camus estaba acostumbrado a tener la ventaja de su rapidez. Sus ataques se basaban en estocadas rápidas y profundas que se alejaban del enemigo con tanta agilidad como con la que llegaban. Solía mantenerse alejado de su contrincante; se enfocaba en rodearlo y atacarlo azarosamente en diferentes puntos con tal presteza que daba la impresión de tratarse de varios enemigos en lugar de uno. Su general llegó a comparar su técnica como el viento del norte: cortante, violenta e invisible. No obstante, aquel estilo poco servía ante Aldebarán. Él era una roca y las ráfagas de Camus ni siquiera hacían mella a su resistencia física.

Tras cuatro minutos de combate, la nuca y espalda baja de Camus se llenaron de sudor. Si el duelo se extendía aún más, Aldebarán aprovecharía su cansancio para lanzar un último golpe que sería incapaz de contener. Había buscado el punto débil de su contrincante desde el instante en el que puso un pie en la arena y había fallado en encontrarlo. Consecuentemente, optó por buscar un nuevo método para aventajarse y, después de varios segundos más de infructuosos ataques, Camus tuvo su oportunidad.

Aldebarán, consciente de su aventajada posición, comenzó a tornar su defensa en ofensiva. Dejó de limitarse a bloquear las estocadas de Camus y comenzó a contratacarlas. El vereciano fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar sus respuestas hasta que el cansancio le obligó a recibir y bloquear una de ellas. El ataque vino de arriba y Camus tuvo la fortuna de poder ampliar su postura lo suficiente como para contenerlo. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás y, sin separar su mirada del contrincante, se percató del desbalance en la postura del akielense. El hombre estaba tan acostumbrado a mantener su posición que su movimiento de pies era desequilibrado y dejaba indefensas sus piernas. Además, su enorme estatura —a primera vista una gran ventaja— le daba a Camus mayor apertura para atacar sus extremidades.

El plan que formó no era brillante: se trataba de una técnica sencilla que sería inútil contra espadachines con pies más habilidosos o armas más largas. Si bien no le daría una victoria llamativa, sería mil veces mejor que ser derrotado.

Camus inhaló profundamente y se lanzó al ataque, esta vez dirigido al cuello de Aldebarán. El hombre supo al instante que se trataba de una finta y se limitó a inclinarse levemente hacia atrás y a proteger la parte superior de su cuerpo. Sabía que vendría un segundo ataque, mas no contó con que estuviera dirigido a su rodilla. En menos de un segundo Camus extendió sus piernas, inclinó su torso para eludir una estocada de Aldebarán y dirigió su sable hacia adelante, justo en la rodilla derecha del akielense. El golpe no tuvo intención de lastimar severamente la articulación, pero fue suficiente para provocarle una herida superficial y obligarlo a hincarse. Después de un instante, Camus apuntó su sable hacia la nuca de su contrincante y le fue difícil contener una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que su truco había funcionado a la perfección.

Alzó la mirada en búsqueda de la reacción de los capitanes y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la arena estaba totalmente rodeada de soldados. Shion y Dohko estaban al frente, el primero con un parco rostro de indiferencia y el segundo con los ojos abiertos de par en par. El silencio cubrió la zona de entrenamiento por varios segundos hasta que Dohko lanzó una tremenda carcajada y caminó hacia ellos.

—¡Ustedes y sus sucios trucos verecianos! —dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda de Camus—. Jamás creí que alguien vencería a este grandote con tanta facilidad. Buen trabajo.

Una parte de Camus se indignó por ser acusado de hacer trampa y otra se felicitó por hacerle creer al capitán que su victoria había sido fácil. Bajó su arma y dio un paso hacia atrás para permitirle a Dohko examinar la herida de Aldebarán.

—No se ve tan mal —aseguró con una sonrisa—. De todas formas, ve a que te revisen eso, ¿quieres? —Dohko alzó el rostro hacia el resto de los soldados y señaló a uno de ellos—. Acompáñalo. Si se cae encima de alguien podría asfixiarlo y matarlo.

La desorientada expresión en el rostro de Aldebarán era clara señal de que aún no comprendía lo que sucedía y solo pareció salir de su trance cuando su compañero le ayudó a levantarse. Dohko ni siquiera se molestó en esperar a que los hombres salieran del salón para dictar su veredicto.

—Bienvenido al equipo, Camus —juntó las palmas de sus manos en un fortísimo aplauso y alzó aún más la voz—. ¡Suficiente espectáculo, todos! ¡Es hora de salir! ¡Veamos si hoy sí pueden mantener sus filas por más de cinco minutos!

Mientras el resto de los hombres se preparaba para seguir a Dohko hacia la armería, Shion enfrentó a Camus.

—Ese movimiento no habría funcionado contra un vereciano —aseguró.

—Afortunadamente no combatía contra uno, señor.

En esa ocasión, la sonrisa de Shion fue más que evidente.

—¡Milo! —gritó el capitán y Camus reconoció al hombre de cabello largo que había perdido el combate que presenció apenas llegó—. Deja de sentir lástima por ti mismo y ven para acá —el hombre obedeció sin rechistar y se ubicó junto a Camus—. Ayuda al recién llegado con sus pertenencias y muéstrale el cuartel. Explícale lo básico y, una vez que terminen, preséntense armados en el patio sur.

—Sí, señor.

Shion asintió y dio media vuelta para acompañar al resto de los hombres.

Milo, quien gracias al cielo ya se había cubierto con un cortísimo quitón, le miró por unos instantes antes de decidirse a hablar.

—¿Dónde dejaste tus cosas?

—En las caballerizas del patio principal.

—Vamos por ellas. Aprovechemos para llevar tu caballo a los establos de la guardia.

El pelirrojo asintió y siguió a Milo por los intrincados pasillos de la fortaleza y después a través de sus largos patios. Durante el trayecto, el hombre contempló el bien formado cuerpo de su nuevo compañero. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso verde azul, su espalda ancha y su cintura fina y el cortísimo quitón que portaba hacía poco para cubrir sus musculosas piernas. Era fácil imaginárselo como una de esas estatuas de mármol tan comunes en Akielos: alto, imponente y con un cuerpo esculpido por el mejor artista del mundo. Camus sabía que lidiar con los akielenses sería complicado, pero si la mitad de sus compañeros eran la mitad de atractivos que Milo, estaba seguro que, al menos, pasaría muy buenos momentos admirándolos.

El moreno recibía sin cuidados la atenta mirada de Camus e incluso aprovechaba algunos momentos para satisfacer su propia curiosidad. No obstante, fue solo hasta que dejaron el caballo en el establo que comenzó a hablar.

—Hiciste una buena entrada. Nunca antes habían derrotado a Aldebarán.

—De ser así, creo que no se ha enfrentado contra muchas personas.

Milo lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás con una fuerte carcajada que extrañó a Camus.

—No sabes lo que dices. Te aseguro que se ha enfrentado contra más hombres que tú y yo juntos —arqueó la ceja izquierda y le empujó levemente con su hombro—. En cualquier caso, puede que no se haya enfrentado contra suficientes verecianos. De otra forma habría visto venir tu truco.

—¿Tú también crees que jugué sucio? —preguntó y detuvo su marcha. Milo tuvo que regresar un par de pasos para colocarse frente a él.

—En la guerra es necesario derrotar al enemigo a toda costa —aseguró con seriedad—. Cualquier técnica es válida con tal de proteger a tu nación. Sin embargo, estamos hablando de un entrenamiento. No había necesidad de hacer algo así.

Camus se alzó de hombros y sonrió mordaz.

—Quizá no te hayas dado cuenta todavía, Milo. No es una guerra, pero nos preparan para ella.

El akielense frunció el ceño y cerró aún más la distancia entre ellos.

—No hables como si no lo supiera. Combatí en la frontera con Vere por cinco años.

Camus parpadeó varias veces y desvió la mirada. Milo había combatido en el ejército por el mismo tiempo que él.

—Yo también serví en la frontera, en Monpazier, cerca de-

—Sé dónde está Monpazier —interrumpió—. Estuve ahí un par de veces. Pensaría que alguna vez peleé en tu contra, pero habría recordado… —por algún motivo desechó la idea que estaba a punto de pronunciar.

—¿Recordado qué?

Milo carraspeó y dio media vuelta para seguir su camino hacia los dormitorios.

—Olvídalo. ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo escuché el rumor de que algunos nobles de Vere teñían su cabello con extractos de plantas. Una vez que llegué aquí, me enteré que era cierto.

Por extraño que fuera, el súbito cambio de tema divirtió a Camus, quien sonrió para sí mismo antes de ajustar el agarre de su morral y seguirle.

—Es cierto, aunque yo no soy noble ni me tiño el cabello.

El otro detuvo sus pasos abruptamente y Camus casi chocó contra él.

—¿Entonces es natural? Nunca había visto un cabello como el tuyo.

—Es inusual, incluso en Vere —Milo emitió un sonido gutural que Camus no supo cómo descifrar—. Tu color rubio también lo es, al menos en Akielos, ¿no es así?

Abochornado, Milo bajó el rostro y colocó su mano izquierda sobre su cabeza. A Camus le pareció un vano intento de ocultar el color de su cabello.

—Inusual —frunció el ceño—. Usemos esa palabra.

Después del peculiar intercambio, los hombres continuaron su camino hacia las cámaras de los aspirantes. Estas se encontraban en el sótano de la torre sur, medio ocultas por un sinfín de escaleras y firmemente protegidas por enormes puertas de madera y metal. A Camus no le habría sorprendido que ese lugar hubiese sido un calabozo no hace mucho tiempo atrás. Afortunadamente, una vez que Milo abrió la puerta de uno de los dormitorios y encendió un par de antorchas, se percató de que la estancia no era tan terrible como parecía. El salón era amplio y limpio; además, gracias una serie de ventilas en el techo, una corriente de aire frío corría por la habitación y la refrescaba a pesar de la carencia de ventanas. Camus reconocía aquel artificio como parte de la ingeniería de su país y pensó que tenía suerte de poder dormir en una zona del castillo más vereciana que akielense.

—Este es el primero de tres dormitorios. Puedes elegir cualquier cama que esté disponible.

La habitación constaba de dos largas filas de diez camas cada una. Sin embargo, únicamente parecían haber tres espacios disponibles y estos correspondían a los más cercanos a la puerta y, por lo tanto, los más ruidosos. Al no tener otra opción, dejó la bolsa con sus cosas sobre el colchón más próximo.

Milo tomó asiento en la cama opuesta y comenzó a explicarle la rutina usual. El grupo se despierta poco antes del alba y tiene que estar en el patio sur en quince minutos. Ahí realizan ejercicios de levantado de campamento hasta que dan las nueve en punto, cuando el desayuno es servido. Si para esa hora hay una sola tienda fuera de lugar, todos los soldados se quedan sin comer, sin excepción. Como Shion le había dicho anteriormente, después del desayuno había una hora libre y a las once continuaban con el entrenamiento general. Las prácticas proseguían hasta el anochecer y solo eran interrumpidas por un rápido almuerzo que podía o no cancelarse dependiendo del desempeño de los hombres. La cena se servía a las nueve de la noche y las antorchas se apagaban a las once.

Todo aquello le pareció bastante sensato a Camus, quien había esperado toparse con un entrenamiento infernal.

—Hay algo más —continuó Milo con un severo tono de advertencia—. La Guardia Real tiene una muy estricta ley en contra de las peleas internas. Cualquier hombre que golpee a otro fuera del campo de entrenamiento es severamente castigado.

—¿Lo degradan?

—Lo ejecutan.

Camus sopesó aquellas palabras por largo tiempo. Los ejércitos estaban repletos de hombres acostumbrados a las batallas, impetuosos y violentos. Las riñas eran algo común en cualquier campamento y le parecía absurdo que fuesen castigadas tan severamente.

—Originalmente la regla solo era válida cuando un vereciano hería a un akielense y viceversa —explicó Milo—. Sin embargo, el Príncipe arguyó que ahora formábamos parte de la misma nación y que carecía sentido marcar las diferencias. El castigo para los aspirantes es menos severo: se nos descalifica al momento y se nos obliga a abandonar el castillo.

—¿Es común que eso pase? —preguntó Camus después de meditar la situación por casi un minuto.

—No tanto como uno pensaría —aseguró—. El entrenamiento es pesado y deja poco tiempo para que peleemos entre nosotros.

El vereciano rio secamente y se cruzó de brazos.

—Eso lo explica…

—¿Qué?

—Me preguntaba por qué los capitanes cedían tanto tiempo después del desayuno. Quieren ver cómo nos comportamos sin supervisión directa. Seguramente están a la espera de conflictos para identificar a quienes no son aptos para servir en la guardia.

Sorprendido, Milo alzó las cejas y entreabrió su boca. Tartamudeó varias veces antes de poder concentrarse lo suficiente como para formar una oración con sentido.

—Ya decía yo que había demasiado espacio entre la cena y la hora de dormir —bufó—. Esa es una sucia treta vereciana; sin duda se le ocurrió a Shion.

—Por supuesto que se le ocurrió a Shion —dijo Camus—. A un akielense jamás se le habría ocurrido algo tan astuto.

Milo rio de buena gana, se puso de pie y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

—Vamos, podrás ordenar tus cosas más tarde. Tenemos que conseguirte una armadura.

Camus asintió y ayudó a Milo a apagar las antorchas antes de salir del dormitorio.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Para hacer este capítulo vi al menos 30 minutos de videos de HEMA (historical european martial arts) y esgrima. En retrospectiva... creo que no se notó mucho, pero por favor vean con buenos ojos mi intento de describir una escena de acción. Ya saben que eso no se me da y espero no haber hecho un trabajo tan terrible.

Aldebarán es un personaje que disfruté mucho transportando a este universo. Creo que no hay muchos fans del personaje, pero espero que lo lleguen a apreciar tanto como yo lo he hecho. Podremos leer un poco más de él en futuros episodios.

En este capie vimos muestras un poco más tangibles de las diferencias culturales entre Vere y Akielos. ¿Cuánto creen que le dure a Camus el gusto de disfrutar a sus compañeros? Francamente, ya ha superado mis expectativas. Aunque admito que Milo es un gran aliciente...

Nota importante: con respecto a los libros de Captive Prince, en el capítulo anterior debí haber mencionado que los libros son algo fuertes (sobre todo el primero). Francamente, en estándares del fandom de Saint Seiya, a mí me parecieron bastante leves, pero, en retrospectiva, veo que no todos deben pensar así. Es por eso que les recomiendo que antes de comprar/leer los libros, por favor lean primero una reseña (no tiene que ser la mía, pero la mía es especialmente chévere) para cerciorarse de que están dispuestos a tomar lo malo de esta historia. Al final todo tiene un final feliz y vemos a los personajes seguir adelante después de sus pesares; pero de que hay pesares, hay muchos pesares. Yo amo y adoro esa trilogía y seguiré viviendo para difundir el amor hacia ella.

Este fiqui no retomará los temas más pesados de los libros (ni de lejos), pero se mencionará el racismo, clasismo y obvio se tomarán temas sexosos (todo consensuado y no especialmente gráfico porque ya saben que no puedo escribir porn ni aunque me paguen). Además de que los libros tienen un final feliz, en este fic no estoy dando spoilers de la saga.

Creo que eso es todo por ahora. Muchísimas gracias a mi hermosisimuchis betuchis, Gotuchis (aka Gochy) por su candorosa ayuda. También a todos los que le están dando una oportunidad a esta loquera de historia.

¡Se me cuidan mucho!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Una vez que Camus dejó sus objetos personales en las barracas, Milo lo condujo a la armería, la cual se ubicaba a un costado del patio sur. En esos momentos había pocas armaduras y armas para elegir, así que Camus supuso que la mayoría de ellas estaría en manos de sus compañeros.

—Estas son las armaduras que aún no tienen dueño —explicó el rubio—. Puedes elegir la que gustes, sea akielense o vereciana. El Príncipe está trabajando en un diseño unificado. Podremos portarlo una vez que ganemos el derecho de formar parte de su guardia.

El pelirrojo examinó detalladamente las opciones que tenía hasta que su cerebro digirió por completo las palabras de Milo.

—¿El Príncipe?

Milo parpadeó varias veces.

—¿El Príncipe qué?

—¿Está diseñando las nuevas armaduras?

El otro sonrió ampliamente y asintió con entusiasmo.

—¿No lo sabes? Él es sumamente talentoso. Incluso creó el escudo del nuevo imperio.

Camus quedó impresionado. Fue en su llegada a Marlas que vio por primera vez el estandarte que uniría a las dos naciones: un león dorado coronado por una estrella de dieciséis picos en un fondo azul. El león era el signo de la familia real akielense, mientras que la estrella representaba la familia del Príncipe. El simple diseño era ideal para simbolizar la alianza y Camus suponía que no tardaría mucho en hacerse popular. Sin embargo, jamás imaginó que hubiese sido creado por el Príncipe. Habría pensado que la realeza tenía mejores cosas que hacer que dibujando estrellas y leones.

A sabiendas de que aquel pensamiento no lo llevaría a ningún lado, el pelirrojo siguió buscando una armadura que se acoplara adecuadamente a su cuerpo. Como era de esperarse, ignoró las opciones akielenses e inmediatamente rebuscó entre las piezas verecianas. Su diseño era anticuado, pero estaban bien mantenidas y el acero era de excelente calidad, ligero, resistente y sin un rastro de óxido. Un relieve de la estrella de la familia real decoraba las pecheras, y los yelmos estaban bellamente grabados con sinuosas líneas que solían indicar el rango de su dueño.

Le tomó diez minutos encontrar una combinación de armadura y cota de malla adecuada, y otros veinte más colocársela por su cuenta. Milo lo observó en silencio durante todo ese tiempo.

—Te sienta bien —comentó sin despegar sus ojos de él—. Si necesitas un ajuste

puedes ir con el herrero después de la cena. Suele trabajar de noche.

—No será necesario —aseguró—. Únicamente tendré que utilizarla unas cuantas semanas.

Milo arqueó la ceja izquierda y, con una sonrisa mal disimulada, chasqueó la boca.

—Eres optimista. Eso es bueno.

Sin decir más, se dirigió al extremo opuesto de la bodega y comenzó a colocarse su propia armadura. Se trataba de un diseño akielense: yelmo, un ceñido peto, un par de voluminosas hombreras de acero y unas tiras de cuero y metal que escuetamente cubrían los muslos y la entrepierna. Camus sabía que el desbalanceado arreglo se debía a que la armadura de los sureños se enfocaba en proteger a los soldados de los proyectiles, mientras que sus escudos, alineados en perfectas falanges, los protegían de los ataques directos. A pesar de que el diseño funcionaba adecuadamente, las armaduras akielenses lucían insuficientes a lado de las corazas de cuerpo completo tan comunes en Vere.

Ambas armaduras tenían sus ventajas y desventajas y sería interesante ver qué propuesta traería el Príncipe para aprovechar al máximo las primeras. Entretanto Milo ajustaba sus sandalias, Camus pensó que no le molestaría mucho que la nueva armadura mantuviese las piernas desprotegidas. Era innegable que las tiras de cuero oscuro resaltaban hermosamente los muslos de su compañero y sería una pena que algún día tuviesen que ser cubiertos por aburridas cotas de malla. El pensamiento llevó un ligero rubor a sus mejillas y tuvo que decir lo opuesto a lo que pensaba para disipar un poco su bochorno.

—Ojalá que la nueva armadura prescinda de las faldas.

Milo colocó su mano en la cadera y balanceó todo su peso en su pierna izquierda para denotar lo mucho que apreciaba la libertad de movimiento.

—Ojalá que prescinda de los lazos —le retó en broma y le condujo fuera de la armería.

* * *

Camus no tardó en sentirse culpable por haber desacreditado las palabras de Milo y haber pensado que el entrenamiento no sería tan terrible como esperaba. En su primer día se dedicaron a armar, mantener y atacar diversas formaciones. Al haber servido en la frontera, Camus reconocía casi todas las maniobras y al menos la mitad de sus compañeros eran tan experimentados como él. Sin embargo, una cosa era conocer las defensas y los ataques, y otra era poder realizarlos cuando tu compañero más cercano se movía de un modo muy diferente al tuyo. Los grupos de entrenamiento estaban totalmente mezclados; mientras los movimientos verecianos eran fluidos y gráciles, los torpes y pesados akielenses alentaban las filas y desbalanceaban los embistes.

Cada bloque de soldados parecía estar conformado por dos fuerzas dispuestas a alejarse lo más posible la una de la otra. No era algo que los hombres hicieran intencionalmente, simplemente se trataba de la naturaleza humana de buscar acercamiento a lo que les era familiar. Era algo instintivo y especialmente difícil de controlar cuando recibían un ataque del bloque contrario. Sus columnas eran frágiles y si no lograban mantenerse firmes ante el embiste de un grupo igual de desorganizado que ellos, no sobrevivirían una guerra de verdad.

Con el paso de las horas, Camus se percató que solo había un pequeño grupo de soldados que parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo. Todos eran akielenses y, a diferencia de sus compatriotas, sus movimientos en defensa emulaban a los de los verecianos. Eran rápidos, y sabían cuándo presionar a sus contrincantes con sus escudos y cuándo debían plegarse para dar espacio a la fila de las espadas. Cuando era el turno de atacar, eran ellos quienes penetraban primero al bloque enemigo y con sus lanzas sin filo se aprovechaban de las debilidades de las armaduras de ambos países. Quizá, con el paso de los días, el resto podría aprender de ellos. No obstante, en esos momentos estaban lejos de alcanzarlos.

Camus se preguntaba por qué los capitanes insistían en que cada soldado usara el arma que quisiera y, más aún, por qué los organizaban en formaciones tan cerradas. Su pregunta halló respuesta cuando dos hombres comenzaron una discusión verbal que estuvo a poco de llegar a los golpes. El pelirrojo comprendió que los capitanes propiciaban las peores situaciones posibles con tal de incitar los conflictos y localizar así a los insurrectos. Únicamente los soldados con mayor paciencia y tolerancia durarían lo suficiente como para llegar al torneo.

Camus se sintió satisfecho con llegar sano y salvo al almuerzo. La comida no fue abundante, pero sí de buena calidad, y venía acompañada con un par de copas de vino. El almuerzo le permitió soportar los ejercicios de la tarde y el vino a afrontar su nueva situación con optimismo.

Para cuando llegó el atardecer y les permitieron lavarse y cambiarse, el pelirrojo se encontraba completamente exhausto. Su cuerpo le dolía como si hubiese participado en una batalla de dos días y, a pesar de que había utilizado sus guantes de piel, sus manos estaban hinchadas por haber sujetado por tanto tiempo la espada.

Tal era su cansancio que consideró muy seriamente eludir la cena para irse directamente a la cama. Si decidió dirigirse al comedor fue únicamente porque temía que el hambre lo despertara a mitad de la noche.

El comedor se encontraba en un salón angosto con techo muy alto. Únicamente había dos mesas de madera, pero eran tan largas como la estancia misma. Recibió su ración y se percató, con mucho gusto, que era más generosa que la del almuerzo, y mientras avanzaba por el pasillo entre las dos mesas, se percató del silencio que había entre hombres. Parecía ser que no era el único a punto de quedarse dormido, ya que muchos se esforzaban por mantener sus cabezas en alto y lejos de sus platos de estofado.

El plan original de Camus era comer lo más rápido posible e irse a descansar. Sin embargo, un entusiasta grito llamó su atención y le hizo darse cuenta de que le sería imposible ir a la cama sin antes socializar por unos minutos.

—¡Camus! ¡Ven, siéntate con nosotros!

No se sorprendió al ver que la persona que lo llamaba era Milo y tampoco el hecho que el hombre que había vencido al rubio en la arena estuviese sentado a su lado. Lo que le descolocó fue ver a Aldebarán sentado frente a él, acompañado del soldado que lo había acompañado al médico. Le tomó unos segundos aceptar la invitación de Milo, pero cuando este se movió en el asiento para darle espacio entre él y su compañero, Camus supo que no había un modo civil de escaparse de la situación. Exhaló pesadamente y se sentó entre Milo y el hombre de cabello corto.

—¿Ya conocen a Camus? Desde hoy entrenará con nosotros.

—Lo sabemos, tarado —dijo el castaño—. Estuvimos ahí cuando lo presentaron.

Milo ni se inmutó por el despectivo tono de su compañero.

—Este es Aioria. Será muy bueno en las luchas, pero para el resto de las cosas es un estúpido —aunque el aludido respondió al insulto, Milo ya no le prestaba atención—. Él es Mü. Viene de Arles.

El nombre de la antigua capital de Vere llamó la atención de Camus, quien posó los ojos en su compatriota. Mü era sumamente pálido, sus ojos eran de un verde clarísimo y su cabello estaba teñido con un ligero tono violeta. Su refinado porte y sus delicadas facciones dejaban en claro que Mü pertenecía a la aristocracia. En una guardia real normal, la mayoría de los soldados serían nobles, mas en un grupo tan peculiar como el suyo, los nobles debían ser más la excepción que la regla.

—Bienvenido a Marlas —dijo en torpe akielense—. Espero que el clima no esté siendo tan cruel contigo.

Camus negó con la cabeza.

—Soy del sur, de Monpazier. Estoy acostumbrado al calor.

Aioria resopló fuertemente.

—¿Calor? ¡Estos son juegos de niños! Si quieren calor de verdad deberían ir al sur de Akielos. ¡El verano les haría cambiar sus lazos y botas por quitones y sandalias!

Milo puso los ojos en blanco y le ofreció un trozo de pan a su compañero.

—Mira, ponte esto en la boca y cállate —se dirigió nuevamente a Camus—. Finalmente, este es Aldebarán, aunque eso ya lo sabes.

—Fue una buena pelea, Camus —dijo con la amable sonrisa que parecía ser usual en él—. Me tomaste por sorpresa.

El vereciano asintió y contuvo el impulso de mirar por debajo de la mesa para verificar el estado de su rodilla.

—¿Cómo está tu herida?

El hombre infló su pecho y dio una fuerte palmada en la mesa.

—Fue un rasguño. El médico dijo que podré regresar a los entrenamientos mañana.

—Pasado mañana —corrigió Mü.

—Esa fue una recomendación —murmuró.

Mü tenía intenciones de insistir en el tema de la recuperación de Aldebarán, pero Milo tenía sus propios planes: mantener a Camus como el centro de atención.

—Me preguntaba si el cabello de Camus era como el tuyo, Mü, pero su color rojo es natural.

El vereciano ladeó el rostro y miró atentamente al pelirrojo.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Ya lo confirmaste?

Tomó algunos segundos para que Milo comprendiera lo que Mü insinuaba y cuando lo hizo, un fuerte rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Segundos después, Aioria se atragantó con su comida.

Mientras el pobre de Aioria tosía y Milo se recuperaba de la impresión, Camus miró atentamente a Mü. Pese a que su comentario parecía completamente inocente, el pelirrojo reconoció cierta malicia en sus ojos.

—Para ser gente que lucha sin ropa, los Akielenses son exageradamente pudorosos —comentó el noble.

—Disculpa… —Camus entrecerró los ojos—, me pareces familiar. ¿Eres acaso…?

En ese instante, fue interrumpido por una fuerte carcajada de Aldebarán.

—Es idéntico a su padre, ¿no es así?

—¿Padre?

Mü asintió.

—Soy hijo del Capitán Shion. Admito que no estaba en mis planes formar parte de la guardia, pero mi padre me habría matado si ni siquiera lo hubiese intentado.

Camus quedó francamente sorprendido. Se imaginaba que todas las cortes estarían repletas de casos de nepotismo y el hecho de que el hijo del Capitán entrenara, comiera y durmiera con el resto de los aspirantes hablaba bien tanto de Mü como de Shion.

—A mí me parece que todavía lo intenta —la voz de Aioria aún estaba resentida por su ataque de tos—. El Capitán le exige como a nadie más. Cualquier día de estos va a caer muerto de cansancio.

—Mü es fuerte —dijo Aldebarán con tal seriedad que desconcertó al resto de sus compañeros—. Es de los mejores soldados que tenemos y, sin duda, el mejor arquero.

—No estoy diciendo que sea débil. Solo digo que parece que el Capitán lo quiere matar.

—Creo que puedo ingeniármelas —aseguró Mü—. Pese a que no tengo su experiencia en el campo de batalla, mi padre ha vigilado atentamente mis entrenamientos desde que era pequeño.

—Es una pena que no hayas servido en campaña todavía —comentó Aioria—. Habría sido ventajoso tener verecianos como ustedes en… —fue interrumpido por un lastimero quejido de Milo—. ¿Ahora qué?

—Ya vas a empezar con tus aburridas historias de guerra —acusó el rubio.

—¡No son aburridas! Además, Camus aún no las ha escuchado.

—Suerte para él —murmuró Aldebarán, lo que provocó una suave risa por parte de Mü.

—Me parece que este ha sido un día lo suficientemente emocionante para Camus —aseguró Mü—. Puedes guardar tus aventuras para un día en el que esté menos cansado.

—¡Como quieran! —Aioria se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Ustedes se lo pierden!

A pesar de que Camus sabía que Mü lo utilizó como excusa para lograr que Aioria se callara, quedó agradecido con él. Estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir escuchando a los demás.

Los hombres cenaron en silencio y se dirigieron al dormitorio en cuanto terminaron. Camus ni siquiera intentó acomodar sus cosas, sino que se metió debajo de las sábanas y, casi al instante, cayó en un profundo sueño.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Ups... antes que nada, una disculpa por no haber actualizado hasta ahora. Nunca pensé que esta historia se iría a hiatus por tanto tiempo. Se imaginarán que anduve muy atareada con el Milo Ship Fest, pero también con algunos temas para la publicación de PiPS. Eso ya anda en los últimos pasos; aún no tengo fecha de lanzamiento, pero pretendo que sea en la semana del 23 de diciembre. ¡Esperen una actualización en JoAPS para recibir más información (y un epílogo)!

Sobre este capie... eh... no tengo idea de cómo funcionan las guerras ni los ejércitos y francamente no sé qué ando haciendo aquí. Apliqué el mismo truco que uso para mis informes trimestrales en el trabajo: no importa si no sabes de lo que hablas, si confías en ti mismo, el lector lo hará. lol ¿Funcionó?

La aparición de Mü está patrocinada por Jabed, quien ama a ese personaje y me hizo notar que prácticamente nunca trabajo con él. Ha sido muy divertido darle un lugar en esta historia y, sobre todo, ponerlo a lado de Aldebarán. Sé que no es una pareja precisamente popular, pero los amo demasiado como para dejarlos ir. Aún no sé qué tanto profundizaré en su relación (si es que lo haré), pero con ponerlos cerca soy feliz.

Sobre el escudo del nuevo imperio, está basado en un fanart del Príncipe que podrán ver acá: rainlikestars(punto)tumblr(puntocom)/post/160118574419/prince-by-blood-lion-at-heart-my-first-foray

Hay muchos fanarts con diseños post trilogía, pero ese escudo ha sido mi más favorito de todos. Y hablando de la trilogía, les comento que en amazon ya está disponible el primer libro de El Príncipe Cautivo en español y el segundo no debe tardar en aparecer. ¡YAY! ¡No se olviden de leer reseñas antes de comprarlos!

Ya el próximo capítulo comenzaremos a entrar más de lleno a la trama de esta historia y también retomaré el ritmo usual de actualización (lo que sea que eso signifique).

Finalmente, un enorme agradecimiento a mi betuchis Gochy, quien me ayuda a utilizar palabras fuera de mi lista de 100 palabras. ¿Sabían que hay más de 100 palabras? ¡Qué locura!

¡Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido esta historia hasta ahora! Los dejo en espera de poder traerles un nuevo capie antes de año nuevo. ¡Kissu!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Camus estaba acostumbrado a levantarse sumamente temprano. Sin embargo, el agotamiento del día anterior fue tal que solo fue despertado por el ruido que hacían sus compañeros. Salió lentamente de su camastro y, con los ojos entrecerrados, miró a su alrededor: más de la mitad de los hombres ya se había levantado y comenzaban a prepararse para un nuevo día de entrenamiento. El joven exhaló cansinamente y frotó su rostro con ambas manos. Odiaba no despertarse por su cuenta y si de por sí amanecía mal humorado, el inesperado escenario drenaba por completo su entusiasmo. Lo único que le dio fortaleza para ponerse de pie fue ver a los pocos soldados con el sueño tan pesado que ni siquiera el barullo a su alrededor les despertaba. Suponía que ellos tendrían un amanecer aún más difícil que el suyo y casi sonrió disfrutando la desgracia ajena.

Resignado a enfrentarse a un nuevo día, se alistó en cuestión de minutos, apenas a tiempo para recibir apropiadamente a los capitanes. Les dieron las órdenes para esa mañana y se dirigieron a las caballerizas, donde prepararon sus monturas y se alistaron para los ejercicios matutinos.

Realizaban las prácticas de campamento a aproximadamente dos kilómetros de distancia del castillo. Gracias a sus muchos años en campaña, Camus estaba más que acostumbrado a armar campamentos y no le fue difícil seguirle el paso a sus compañeros. La mayoría trabajaba en equipo para alzar las tiendas y revisar las armas. Parecía ser que todos tenían ya una responsabilidad y Camus, al haber llegado tarde a la repartición de las mismas, tuvo que limitarse con el aburrido trabajo de verificar el inventario de las provisiones. Una vez que el campamento estuvo listo, Dohko dio la orden para desarmarlo nuevamente y todos pusieron manos a la obra. El ejercicio completo fue terminado en poco menos de una hora, un tiempo bastante bueno si consideraban los latentes conflictos del grupo.

Repitieron las maniobras tres veces más y, quizá debido al hambre, en cada ocasión les tomó más tiempo tener todo listo. Dohko no les daba tregua, y constantemente rondaba entre los hombres para amonestar a los torpes e increpar a los holgazanes. En cierto momento reprendió a Aioria por no haber realizado un nudo adecuadamente; en otro se acercó a Camus y le hizo algunas preguntas sobre las provisiones. No quedó satisfecho hasta que el vereciano le indicó que en una campaña real requerirían menos porciones de carne seca y más de vino. Por su parte, Shion se limitaba a lanzar escrutiñadoras miradas a cada resquicio del campamento y, en lugar de llamar la atención de los soldados, arrugaba la nariz o apretaba los labios cada vez que se encontraba con una tienda destensada o un caballo con la montura mal colocada. Camus imaginaba que apenas terminaran los ejercicios, los capitanes se reunirían para intercambiar opiniones sobre qué hombres habían hecho el mejor o el peor trabajo, y el joven hizo una anotación mental para ser más hábil al día siguiente y encontrar una labor que le ayudase a llamar más la atención.

Poco antes de las nueve de la mañana, los capitanes les ordenaron regresar las tiendas, armas y suministros al castillo y, posteriormente, les permitieron dirigirse al comedor. Los soldados suspiraron con alivio al unísono y algunos de ellos no pudieron contenerse y prácticamente corrieron en dirección del aroma de los huevos y las gruesas rebanadas de jamón. Una vez en el comedor, Camus descubrió que la comida era sumamente fresca y que las mesas estaban repletas de coloridas frutas desconocidas para él. El vereciano no estaba seguro de si la comida era verdaderamente tan buena como parecía, o si sus sentidos estaban siendo engañados por su intensa hambre. De cualquier manera, esperó con ansias su ración y sonrió cuando le dio el primer bocado a su rebanada de pan.

Al igual que el día anterior, se sentó junto con Aioria, Milo y Mü. El último les explicó que, debido a que Aldebarán tenía prohibido participar en los entrenamientos del día, apoyaría al médico de la guardia y probablemente le verían hasta la cena.

—Pobre Aldebarán —comentó Aioria—, se va a aburrir estando todo el día ahí.

Milo torció la boca y Camus percibió que quería decir algo, mas optó por quedarse callado.

—Aunque a ti te parezca aburrido —acusó Mü, mientras cortaba una redonda fruta amarilla que despidió un dulce y pungente aroma—, Aldebarán estaba feliz de tener la oportunidad de aprender algo nuevo. Nunca está de más saber cómo atender las heridas.

—Sigo pensando que es una tontería —insistió el castaño poco antes de inclinar su cuerpo hacia adelante—. ¿Te vas a comer eso así?

Cuando hizo aquella pregunta ya era demasiado tarde. Mü ya tenía un trozo de fruta en la boca; el hombre entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios al encontrarse con un sabor muy diferente al que esperaba.

Aioria rio fuertemente y Milo puso los ojos en blanco.

—¡Es membrillo! ¡No puedes comer membrillo así! ¡Es demasiado agrio!

Mü hizo un esfuerzo para tragar la fruta en lugar de escupirla.

—Sabe totalmente diferente a como huele. No tenemos de estos en Arles.

—Sí que tienen. —aseguró Camus—. Los compran del sur. Tenemos algunas plantaciones en Monpazier; nosotros le llamamos _coing_ —Mü abrió ampliamente los ojos y miró con incredulidad los restantes trozos de fruta—. Lo usan para hacer jaleas y dulces.

Aioria extendió la mano y tomó uno de los trozos del membrillo. Lo cortó en una rebanada más delgada y la colocó sobre un pedazo de queso duro. Le ofreció el bocado a Mü, quien lo probó con prudencia y masticó con lentitud.

—En Akielos también lo utilizamos para hacer dulces —explicó Aioria—, pero en el sur lo comemos así. Aprovéchalos, es buena temporada para comerlos crudos.

—Es diferente. Supongo que es un… —el noble hizo una larga pausa tras encontrarse sin palabras.

—Gusto adquirido —continuó Camus al suponer que el akielense de Mü le impedía expresarse adecuadamente.

—Eso. Creo que por ahora me limitaré a las manzanas y melocotones.

—Será lo más sabio —concordó Milo—. A mí tampoco me gustan crudos. Son manías de los sureños.

Aioria lanzó un reproche al que nadie prestó demasiada atención y siguieron comiendo, mientras se preguntaban qué estaría haciendo Aldebarán en esos momentos. Poco antes de que terminara la hora del desayuno, algunos hombres comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos. Uno de ellos, un desgarbado akielense de cabellos prematuramente encanecidos, pasó muy cerca de ellos.

—Buen trabajo con las tiendas, Aioria. Quizá mañana puedas hacer un nudo que no se deshaga con el viento.

Su despectivo tono generó una mueca de desagrado en Camus, y Aioria estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie para reclamar por el insulto. Afortunadamente, Milo lo sujetó a tiempo del brazo y no lo soltó hasta que el insolente estuvo a una distancia segura.

—Si serás estúpido —dijo Milo—. Sabes que solo quiere provocarte.

—No puedo creer que ese idiota siga aquí. ¿Cuándo se darán cuenta los capitanes que es un imbécil?

Mü clavó su mirada en su plato ya vacío y negó un par de veces con la cabeza.

—Es inteligente. Provoca a los demás y escapa de los conflictos apenas los arma. Hasta ahora no ha hecho algo digno de recibir un castigo.

—Tal vez no —rebatió el castaño—, pero es una tortura: como una gota de agua que cae constantemente sobre tu cabeza hasta volverte loco.

—Tú también deberías tener cuidado, Camus —advirtió Milo muy seriamente—. Le encanta molestar a los demás hasta que pierden los estribos. Le llaman Máscara de la Muerte —el pelirrojo bufó sonoramente—. Lo sé, lo sé. Es ridículo. Ni siquiera sé por qué está aquí. Su padre era el _kyros_ de Sicyon.

A diferencia de Vere, donde la máxima autoridad recaía en el rey, Akielos estaba dividida en regiones gobernadas por los llamados _kyros_. El Rey de Akielos era reconocido como el máximo general de las tropas akielenses, pero su poder terminaba donde empezaba el de los _kyros_. Si bien la mayoría de los gobernadores eran fieles al Rey, la provincia de Sicyon era afamadamente violenta y sediciosa. Sacando provecho de la confusión causada por la guerra contra el Regente de Vere, el _kyros_ de Sicyon se alzó en contra del Rey de Akielos. Una vez que el Rey recuperó el control de las provincias, ejecutó al _kyros_ y lo reemplazó con alguien de su confianza. Dadas las circunstancias, Milo tenía razón al decir que Máscara de la Muerte no merecía la posibilidad de formar parte de la guardia real. Mucho menos si el hombre era tan conflictivo como parecía.

—No te preocupes demasiado —dijo Mü con una socarrona sonrisa—. Es como un perro hambriento: ignóralo y te dejará en paz. Si molesta tanto a Aioria es porque le encanta seguirle el juego.

—¡No es eso! —el aludido dio un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa—. Sabe exactamente qué decir para sacarme de mis casillas.

—Si tanto te molesta —aconsejó Camus—, quizá debas retarlo a las luchas. Seguro que lo lanzas todavía más lejos de lo que lanzaste a Milo.

El comentario destensó el ambiente y Aioria lanzó una risotada, mientras que Milo volteó a ver a Camus como si lo hubiese insultado a él junto con todos sus ancestros y a su futura progenie. Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para que el hombre se tranquilizara y aceptara el comentario como lo que era: una broma.

—Di lo que quieras, Camus. Apuesto a que tú no durarías ni dos minutos en la arena.

—Descuida. Prefiero los deportes en los que puedo conservar mi ropa.

Aioria resopló con fuerza y se puso de pie.

—Practicar lucha con ropa… —gruñó—. Ustedes, los verecianos, son muy extraños.

Justo en ese momento Shion les indicó que era hora de desalojar el comedor y los hombres se reunieron en varios grupos. Uno de ellos se dirigió a las caballerizas, otro al patio principal, y Camus y sus nuevos compañeros se encaminaron al salón de entrenamiento donde se había enfrentado a Aldebarán. Después de un rápido calentamiento, los hombres se separaron; Aioria decidió entrenar con la espada, Milo con la lanza y Mü invitó a Camus a acompañarle en la arquería. El pelirrojo accedió al instante. No quería desaprovechar la oportunidad de pasar tiempo a solas con el único vereciano con el que había cruzado más de diez palabras.

Aldebarán no mintió al halagar la técnica de Mü. Su postura era impecable y de decenas de tiros, no erró ninguno. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y naturales y Camus no tardó en pedirle consejos. Él también debía estar agradecido de tener a un compañero que hablase su mismo idioma, ya que a pesar de que le advirtió que no era un buen maestro —carecía de paciencia, decía—, no dudó en darle varias recomendaciones.

Sin embargo, su lección no duró mucho tiempo. Justo cuando Mü comenzaba a explicarle la diferencia entre los arcos akielenses y verecianos, el noble perdió su mirada en un punto detrás de Camus.

—Eso no es bueno —susurró.

Camus dio media vuelta y no tardó en descubrir qué era lo que preocupaba a su compañero: Aioria estaba en la arena con Máscara de la Muerte.

Los verecianos se miraron mutuamente con preocupación y no vacilaron en dejar sus arcos y flechas en el suelo antes de encaminarse en dirección de su compañero, quien, visiblemente agitado, atacaba con vehemencia a su contrincante. Al borde de la arena se encontraron con Milo y su mirada de hastío calmó un poco la ansiedad de Camus.

—¿No deberíamos interrumpirlos? —preguntó.

—Puedes intentarlo si es que no te preocupa perder los dedos o la cabeza —respondió el akielense—. Esto no terminará hasta que los capitanes lo ordenen o que uno de ellos caiga al piso. Ojalá que no sea Aioria…

Camus nunca había visto a un akielense combatir contra otro y le sorprendió la agresividad en las estocadas de Máscara de la Muerte y Aioria. A pesar de que sus movimientos no eran especialmente hábiles, los choques de sus espadas eran tan violentos que temía que en cualquier momento sus armas se fracturaran. Sus técnicas en nada se parecían a la de Aldebarán, quien se distinguió por su cautela y por asegurar su propia seguridad antes que derrotar al enemigo. Por el contrario, este nuevo combate le parecía un pandemonio con movimientos de pies arrebatados y energías desbocadas. Los hombres no tomaban ni un respiro, señal de que la pelea no duraría mucho tiempo, pero no por eso era menos arriesgada. Sus cuerpos solamente estaban protegidos por ligeros quitones y cualquier error podría provocar una herida severa.

Justo el día anterior Milo le retó por haber utilizado un supuesto truco en su combate contra Aldebarán. Le había dicho que se trataba de un simple entrenamiento en el que no debía utilizar todas sus armas, pero la batalla que presenciaba en esos momentos le parecía aún más cruenta y peligrosa que la de esa ocasión. ¿Cómo podía Milo juzgar con tanta premura una técnica que redujo los riesgos y el tiempo del combate, mientras miraba con tanto desinterés semejante despliegue de fuerza bruta?

Ser parte de las filas de soldados había menguado el impacto de su violencia. Fue la nueva perspectiva que le recordó lo que eran los aquielenses: animales. Casi lo había olvidado; no se había enfrentado en contra de ellos en casi un año y ahora que los veía combatir nuevamente, recordaba que eran unos salvajes que no sabían hacer otra sino destruir a los débiles. Recordó cómo eran capaces de invadir pueblos enteros y cómo asesinaban a los hombres y esclavizaban a las mujeres y niños. Recordó que para ellos la cabeza de un vereciano era igual a un trofeo y que eran totalmente incapaces de sentir remordimiento.

Aioria falló en contener uno de los golpes de Máscara de la Muerte y recibió una limpia tajada en su brazo derecho. La sangre corrió por su antebrazo y aun así insistió en seguir combatiendo. Las gotas del líquido carmesí comenzaron a caer sobre la arena y el blanco quitón de Aioria no tardó en cubrirse con manchas rojizas. Cansado y herido, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Aioria cediera ante los ataques de Máscara de la Muerte, aunque solo se rindió cuando cayó al suelo.

Máscara de la Muerte salió de la arena lanzando una burlona carcajada y Aioria, exhausto, maldijo su propia suerte a la par que revisaba la gravedad de su lesión.

Camus sintió náuseas, desvió la mirada y, por primera vez en toda su vida, dudó del Príncipe de Vere.

Nadie en su sano juicio propondría una alianza con semejantes bárbaros.

.

.

.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Chan Chaaaaaaaaaan! ¿Ven? Les dije que en este capie ya iban a pasar cosas. ¿Recuerdan que les había dicho que ya tenía más tiempo de escribir este fic? Pueees... me surgió un proyecto muy inesperado y ha consumido mucho de mi tiempo. Yo creo que lo peor ya pasó, pero sea como sea usaré eso como excusa para la demora en la próxima actualización (?). Espero poder compartir más información de este proyecto a mediados de año.

Sobre el capie, creo que es la primera vez que escribo a Death Mask como "Máscara de la Muerte". Decidí hacerlo así porque no tenía mucho sentido poner su nombre en inglés (no que lo tenga en el canon... pero al menos estamos más acostumbrados). Tengan por seguro que seguirá molestando a nuestros protas en un futuro no tan lejano.

El world building de Captive Prince no es precisamente detallado, así que me permite poner mucho de mi cosecha. ¿Pueden adivinar qué es canon y qué no? Por cierto, al fin ya están los tres libros de la trilogía en español. Los vende Amazon y podrán encontrar los libros (físicos o ebook) bajo los nombres de El Príncipe Cautivo, El Juego del Príncipe y La Rebelión del Príncipe. Las traducciones no son perfectas, pero no dejan de ser buenos libros.

Y hablando de buenos libros, para los que aún no lo sepan, ya pueden comprar la versión de nombres cambiados del fic Progress in Polymer Science. Se titula Reacción en Cadena y podrán comprar el ebook en Amazon bajo mi seudónimo A. Kozani. El libro conjunta las dos partes así como un epílogo ya publicado y uno adicional exclusivo al ebook. ¡Todo por menos de 1 USD! ¡Una ganga! ¡WOW!

Finalmente, gracias a la purga de Tumblr, ya casi no ando por ahí, pero ahora podrán seguirme también por twitter en (arroba)Alechanclas.

Este fic fue patrocinado por mi hermosa betuchis, Gochy monchis que probablemente sea la persona con más paciencia en todo el mundo.

Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Muchas gracias por las lecturas, reviews y followeadas! Se irán al cielo con todo y chanclas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Después del salvaje combate Akielense, Aioria fue enviado al médico para la revisión de su herida. Shion anunció el inicio del entrenamiento y los hombres se dirigieron a la armería para prepararse para los ejercicios y, si Camus les siguió, fue más por instinto que por convicción. Tan ofuscado estaba que apenas prestó atención cuando el capitán Dohko dictó las órdenes para el resto del día, y le tomó varios minutos comprender por qué sus compañeros se dirigían a las caballerizas y no hacia la salida del castillo. A sabiendas de que no sería prudente preguntar qué era lo que el capitán acababa de decir, el joven optó por imitar a sus compañeros y preparó la montura de su caballo. Salieron en grupo del castillo y, a unos pasos de la puerta, se reunieron con varios escuderos listos para colocar armaduras a sus caballos.

Fue en ese momento que Camus comprendió que harían prácticas de caballería pesada. Se consideró afortunado ya que la actividad que se adecuaba bien a sus conocimientos. La armada vereciana daba mayor uso a la caballería ligera y casi todos los regimientos se especializaban en el uso de arcos y ballestas. Sus habilidades, en cambio, estaban más orientadas a las centelleantes cabalgatas y a las decisivas espadas que atravesaban la infantería enemiga. El capitán Dohko —sobre un musculoso, aunque pequeño, caballo marrón— tomó la cabeza en la larga fila de jinetes y los guio a todo galope lejos del castillo y a través del campo de Marlas.

El terreno que cabalgaban era semejante al de Monpazier: mayormente llano, pero con esparcidas lomas y piedras blancuzcas que dificultaban la coordinación de los regimientos. Aun así, el grupo de cincuenta jinetes era lo suficientemente reducido como para permitirles una hábil carrera que Camus falló en imitar.

Así como había olvidado los violentos combates akielenses, también olvidó sus terribles aspectos cuando cabalgaban sobre sus enormes monturas. Los akielenses eran hombres grandes y pesados, y era normal que sus caballos fuesen criados para soportar la tremenda carga. El repique de los cascos akielenses le envolvió por completo, ensordeciéndolo y haciéndole olvidar que a su lado cabalgaba un igual número de verecianos de cascos ligeros. La ansiedad le hizo perder el control de su caballo y al querer calmar los nerviosos relinchos del animal, tiró de las riendas con más fuerza de la necesaria. Si bien en ningún momento perdió el camino, hubo graves inconsistencias en su velocidad y dirección. El recorrido de veinte minutos le pareció eterno y cuando no estaba demasiado preocupado por perder el total control de su caballo, temía que su alterado estado fuese obvio para Shion, quien —estaba seguro—, cabalgaba detrás de ellos y observaba detalladamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

Una vez que Dohko consideró que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la fortaleza, separó a los hombres en varios grupos e iniciaron maniobras para arremeter contra infanterías invisibles. Al igual que en los ejercicios del día anterior, la diferencia en ritmo y habilidades de los hombres complicaban los movimientos que, de otra forma, serían triviales. En un buen día, Camus habría tenido dificultad de marcar un compás adecuado y con su mente tan turbada como en esos momentos, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que cometiera errores.

El nervioso caballo seguía con dificultades las indicaciones de su dueño y en dos ocasiones estuvieron a punto de colisionar con alguno de sus compañeros. Los bruscos movimientos del animal provocaron que Camus soltara las riendas por breves segundos y el pelirrojo sintió cómo su confianza y postura se deterioraban conforme avanzaba el día. Cada vez que el joven cruzaba miradas con Shion, reconocía en la sutil curvatura de sus labios la censura hacia sus torpes movimientos, lo cual acrecentaba su angustia y empeoraba su desempeño.

Afortunadamente, no hizo un trabajo lo suficientemente malo como para provocar que los capitanes decidieran cancelar el almuerzo y los hombres interrumpieron sus prácticas una vez que el sol comenzó a descender.

Camus no se encontraba con ánimos de socializar con sus compañeros. Si bien tuvo suerte de que Aioria siguiese en el castillo, temía enfrentarse cara a cara con Milo. Era obvio que los akielenses eran buenos amigos (probablemente habían combatido juntos), y no tenía duda de que el rubio sería tan o más cruento que Aioria en una batalla real. No quería pensar que el atractivo joven que había conocido el día anterior fuese un salvaje capaz de destruir a cualquiera, de tener esclavos sexuales a su disposición o de impulsar las bestiales batallas de gladiadores. Aunque su sonrisa y amabilidad no correspondían con la imagen que tenía de los akielenses, Aioria tampoco le había parecido especialmente temible y no tardó mucho en demostrarle lo contrario. El recuerdo de sus enemigos comenzaba a superponerse con la de sus nuevos compañeros y temía ser incapaz de volverlos a separar.

Con la suerte de ser de los primeros en la fila de provisiones, tomó en silencio su porción de pan negro y potaje de legumbres y se sentó detrás de una amplia roca en el borde exterior del grupo, lejos del campo visual de los capitanes, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharles si es que daban una orden repentina. Si bien no tenía apetito, comenzó a comer a sabiendas de que no soportaría el resto del entrenamiento con el estómago vacío.

Apenas le dio un tercer bocado a su guisado, se alertó al escuchar el crujir del pasto del otro lado de la roca. Temió que se tratara de Milo, pero suspiró con alivio cuando su compatriota se presentó ante él.

—Buenas tardes, —saludó Mü y el corazón de Camus se aligeró al escuchar nuevamente su lengua natal—. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

El pelirrojo asintió y Mü, acompañado de su propia ración de comida, tomó asiento en el pasto frente a él. No obstante, en lugar de comer, puso su plato y cubiertos a un lado y miró a Camus con atención.

—¿Qué ocurre?

La preocupación en el rostro de Mü parecía sincera. Sin embargo, Camus no podía ignorar el hecho de que estaba frente al hijo del capitán Shion. Era probable que su hijo estuviese en el grupo únicamente para fungir como espía de su padre y así delatar a los hombres que mostrasen dudas hacia la alianza. Decidió, pues, ser prudente con su respuesta.

—Parece ser que el cansancio del día anterior me ha dado alcance —respondió con un suspiro—. Fue una larga cabalgata desde Arles y todavía no me acostumbro a la nueva rutina. Estoy tan exhausto que apenas puedo sujetar las riendas de mi caballo.

Mü le observó por varios segundos y Camus supo que no había creído sus palabras. Afortunadamente, el hombre siguió el juego y permitió que el otro dirigiese la conversación.

—¿Vienes de la vieja capital? Creí que eras de Monpazier.

—Lo soy —dijo antes de darle una mordida a su pan—. Marché hacia Arles con esperanza de formar parte de la Guardia Real, pero mi llegada coincidió con la campaña del Príncipe y la rebelión del Regente. Los soldados fieles al Príncipe fuimos acuartelados y solo se nos liberó cuando cayó el traidor y se declaró la alianza con Akielos.

Mü asintió y bajó el rostro.

—Entiendo. Yo también estaba en Arles durante la campaña del Príncipe y sé que muchos soldados leales fueron ejecutados por atreverse a alzar su voz en contra del Regente. Mi padre y yo viajamos en barco hasta Akielos en cuanto recibimos noticias del triunfo del Príncipe. No he regresado a Vere desde entonces.

—¿Extrañas Arles? —preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—No realmente. La corte de Vere era un lugar terrible, llena de mentiras, traiciones y desconfianza. Tanto así que mi padre me mantuvo alejado de la misma por el mayor tiempo que pudo. No se me introdujo al palacio hasta que cumplí dieciocho años, dos primaveras atrás.

—Entonces coincidiste con el Príncipe —respondió Camus con interés—. ¿Lo conoces? He escuchado que es el hombre más hermoso de los cuatro reinos.

Camus quería conocer la opinión de Mü con respecto al legítimo monarca de Vere. A pesar de que sabía que el joven no sería capaz de criticar al Príncipe, confiaba poder leer entre líneas y discernir aunque fuese un poco el carácter del hombre al que debía jurar lealtad. Escondiendo sus intenciones con un falso interés en la fisionomía del Príncipe, el pelirrojo esperó a que Mü cayese en el juego.

—Es brillante —respondió—, increíblemente astuto e inteligente. Una vez que se marca un objetivo, hace todo hasta alcanzarlo. Es generoso con sus súbditos, pero terriblemente cruel con aquellos que significan un peligro para él o sus seguidores. Con solo palabras es capaz de destrozar el temple de una persona y con un simple gesto puede conquistar al que desee. No es alguien a quien quisieras tener como enemigo.

Camus apretó los labios ante las palabras con sabor a amenaza que pronunció Mü. No consideraba que la crueldad fuese una característica que debiera tener un monarca y le preocupaba que alguien tan joven como el Príncipe infundiera respeto por medio del miedo. ¿Qué podía esperar de él en veinte o treinta años, cuando la edad endureciera aún más su corazón y desgastara su esperanza? Camus había escuchado muchas cosas del Príncipe de Vere: que era hermoso, que era grácil y que era puro e inalcanzable. Siempre supo que tan generosa descripción sería falaz, mas nunca creyó que su decisión flaquearía tanto ante un nuevo testimonio.

Vio a Mü sonreír de medio lado con un gesto muy semejante al de su padre.

—Tienes miedo —aseguró—. Creíste que sería fácil convivir con los akielenses y hasta ahora te das cuenta de lo que implica esta alianza. Quieres saber si alguien como el Príncipe merece tu lealtad.

Pese a que no esperaba ser descubierto con tanta facilidad, Camus mantuvo la calma y asintió.

—No necesitas que te dé mi opinión al respecto —continuó Mü—. La respuesta está en el hecho de que formo parte de este grupo de aspirantes y que estoy orgulloso de que mi padre esté ayudando a construir las bases para el nuevo imperio. En cuanto a ti, será tu trabajo encontrar tu propia respuesta.

—Debí imaginar que el hijo del capitán no me la dejaría tan fácil —murmuró.

Mü sonrió y se alzó de hombros.

—No soy tan terrible como él. Incluso te daré un consejo: será más fácil encontrar las respuestas a tus preguntas por medio de tus nuevos compañeros.

Camus supuso que aquella era una buena idea. Le sería difícil ver más allá de sus barbarismos; sin embargo, si quería comprender al Príncipe, primero debería comprender a los akielenses. Después de todo, no le parecieron tan salvajes el día anterior cuando eran parte de la misma infantería y peleaban contra un mismo contrincante. Si lograba enfocarse en la meta común —proteger el imperio—, quizá hasta podría encontrar el lado positivo de los sureños.

Como si hubiese escuchado la conversación desde del otro lado de la piedra, Milo apareció con su ración de comida y una notoria cara de hastío.

—¡Creí que nunca me servirían! El cocinero de hoy es un completo inútil. Al pobre hombre frente a mí ni siquiera le tocaron trozos de verdura.

Tomó asiento en el pasto y las pocas piezas de armadura que portaba tintinearon al chocar entre sí. Al igual que los verecianos, Milo se había quitado el yelmo y las hombreras con el fin de refrescarse un poco después de tan arduos ejercicios.

—Estoy exhausto. Siempre pensé que la caballería estaba compuesta por un montón de inútiles que no sabían pelear sin caballo, pero ahora veo que trabajan tanto como la infantería.

Camus sonrió. Tal vez fuese el mismo esfuerzo en una batalla simulada, pero en una real era mucho mejor ser parte de la caballería. La infantería siempre es la más vulnerable a los ataques y, por lo tanto, la que suele tener mayores pérdidas. Por si fuera poco, los trabajos más pesados se delegaban a la infantería y la mejor comida siempre se reservaba a los dueños de los caballos.

—También es complicado para mí —aseguró Mü, retomando el akielense—. Mis entrenamientos solían basarse en infantería ligera. Jamás imaginé que los caballeros pudieran acercarse tanto a las líneas enemigas.

Parecía ser que, de los tres, solo Camus tenía experiencia en la caballería pesada. Más que eso, cuando fue capitán se aseguró de que sus hombres practicaran constantemente con sus monturas y su batallón pronto se convirtió en una pieza clave de la caballería de Monpazier.

Camus no solo había practicado día y noche a combatir a caballo, también ordenó a un centenar de hombres hacer lo mismo por dos años. Recordó el displicente rostro de Shion y comprendió que un hombre con sus antecedentes debió haber sobresalido en una prueba como la de ese día. Decidió ayudar a sus compañeros y mientras comían les dio varios consejos básicos sobre el combate directo a caballo. Esperaba que la conversación aplacara su nerviosismo y, sobre todo, le ayudase a mantenerse enfocado en la segunda parte de la práctica.

Tan pronto terminaron sus alimentos, Dohko dio la orden para iniciar una nueva serie de ejercicios. En esa ocasión, Camus se encontraba más tranquilo y aunque le costó sincronizarse con el resto de sus compañeros, estaba seguro que su postura y atención fueron impecables. Los soldados entrenaron por lo que restaba del día y regresaron al castillo al anochecer. Después de asegurar a los caballos en el establo, desarmarse y limpiarse, los hombres se dirigieron al comedor para una bien merecida cena.

Camus sabía que aún tenía un largo camino que recorrer antes de decidir si la alianza con Akielos era lo mejor para Vere. No obstante, tenía la esperanza de que cada día estuviera más cerca de encontrar la respuesta.

.

.

.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Si creen que los problemas de Camus ya están terminando, están en un grave error. Aún tendrá que sufrir un poco antes de dedicarse a cosas más interesantes como buscar por debajo del quitón de Milo.

Este capie fue exclusivamente para darle más exposición a Mü. Debido a que lo introduje como un aspirante, quería dar también sus antecedentes. Para los siguientes capítulos será importante tener en cuenta qué clase de hombre es. ¿Y qué clase de hombre es? Uno maligno. Eso es lo que es. Pero por eso es chévere.

De nueva cuenta: no sé nada de caballos, no sé nada de batallas. Lo que sí sé es echar choro mareador. Espero no haberlos mareado y, sobre todo, haber escrito mucha estupidez.

Y hablando de mis estupideces, muchas gracias a mi querida betuchis, Gochy, por aguantármelas. Ámenla tanto como yo la amo.

Eso es todo por ahora. Haré lo posible para que el siguiente capie esté listo en tres semanas, pero no esperen sentados. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y favoriteadas! Yo vivo para mi público.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Al terminar los ejercicios de caballería, tanto el cuerpo como la mente de Camus se encontraban exhaustos. El entrenamiento le pareció interminable y la sombra de la duda no cesó de atormentarle. Aunque supiera que tenía que darle una oportunidad a sus compañeros, cada vez que cerraba los ojos tenía visiones de los barbáricos actos de los soldados akielenses. ¿A cuántos de los suyos habrían asesinado? ¿A cuántas esposas habrían robado? ¿Cuántos niños fueron capturados y convertidos en esclavos?

Incluso antes de sentarse a la mesa, Camus supo que le sería imposible aprovechar la hora de la cena para descansar de tan extenuante día. Si bien confiaba poder lidiar con Milo y Aldebarán, Aioria sería diferente. La cicatriz del castaño le recodaría constantemente su batalla contra Máscara de la Muerte y su innecesario despliegue de violencia. Deseó que el hombre se mostrara tan irreverente como en el desayuno, quizás así podría olvidar la furibunda mirada que lanzó al verse derrotado.

Camus recibió su ración y caminó junto con Mü y Milo hacia la sección de la mesa en donde ya se encontraban Aldebarán y Aioria. Aldebarán tenía la mirada perdida en su comida y Aioria hablaba con entusiasmo sobre algo que, definitivamente, no era tan interesante como él creía.

—Dioses, no… —Milo sonó tan desesperado que Mü y Camus detuvieron sus pasos—. Sabía que esto pasaría. Mejor vamos a otra mesa.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó Mü.

—¡Terrible! —exclamó—. Tenemos que irnos, Mü. Ya es demasiado tarde para Aldebarán; tendremos que dejarlo atrás.

—¿Acaso es una de sus historias de guerra? —preguntó Camus sin entender todavía la gravedad de la situación.

—Peor aún…

—¡Milo! —como era de esperarse el grito provino de Aioria—. ¡No vas a creer lo que ha pasado! ¡Es algo maravilloso!

Milo suspiró agudamente y miró a sus compañeros.

—Caballeros, fue un gusto servir con ustedes.

El hombre apretó fuertemente los platos entre sus manos y caminó hacia la mesa como si estuviese a punto de enfrentarse a una horda de guerreras de Vask. Confundidos, Mü y Camus intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos antes de seguirlo.

—Déjame adivinar—espetó Milo con desdén mientras tomaba asiento—: conociste al hombre más hermoso del mundo.

—¿Lo sabías? —la mueca de felicidad de Aioria no desapareció.

—Conozco al médico y tus gustos.

—Esto no es sobre mis gustos. Esto es sobre un dios que se disfrazó como humano para estar entre nosotros. ¡Cualquiera lo hallaría hermoso!

Mü viró su atención hacia a Aldebarán, quien con una mirada adivinó su pregunta.

—El médico, Shaka. Parece ser que Aioria ha quedado prendado de él.

La respuesta pasmó por completo a Mü. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y bajó la cabeza como si sintiese vergüenza. Aldebarán intercambió con él unas quedas palabras que parecieron tranquilizarle un poco, mas su apenado rostro permanecería así por el resto de la noche.

Milo y Aioria no se percataron de la reacción del vereciano o, si lo hicieron, optaron por ignorarla.

—Solo te gusta porque es rubio y de ojos azules —acusó Milo.

—Tú eres rubio y de ojos azules, y nunca me he enamorado de ti —afirmó e ignoró a Milo cuando le aseguró que sus ojos eran color turquesa—. Dedico mi atención exclusiva a los que sí valen la pena. Tenías toda la razón, Mü —el vereciano apenas se animó a alzar el rostro—. ¡Eso de la medicina es sumamente importante! ¡Quizá deba convertirme en aprendiz! ¡Ahora veo por qué estabas tan interesado en el tema, Aldebarán!

—Te aseguro que mi interés en la medicina va más allá de la apariencia del médico —era claro que hacía su mayor esfuerzo para contener su enojo—. Además, no creo que tengas madera de curandero. Todo el día fingiste interés en sus tareas, pero estoy seguro que no escuchaste una sola de sus palabras.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Aprendí que la cincita es buena para las heridas! Me puso un ungüento con cincita.

—¿Recuerdas por qué es buena? —preguntó Aldebarán.

—¿Qué importa siempre y cuando funcione?

—¿No tendrá el médico algo para cerrarte la boca para siempre? —murmuró Milo.

Aldebarán cubrió su sonrisa con su tarro de cerveza y Camus comenzó a arrepentirse por haber deseado que la conversación de la cena se hiciera tan irreverente. Comenzó a comer en espera de distraerse de tan vana discusión.

—No es solo bello —continuó Aioria—. Es sumamente inteligente y elegante —dio un fuerte codazo a Milo—. ¡Es mucho mejor que tu querido Príncipe de Vere!

El nombre llamó la atención de Camus, quien alzó el rostro hacia Milo y se percató de que un ligero sonroje se asomaba por su piel tostada.

—¿Qué cosas dices? —nervioso, Milo rodeó el cuello de Aioria con una postura muy semejante a las llaves que utilizaron en su lucha—. Simplemente admiro al Príncipe, cualquier persona con ojos lo haría —meneó a Aioria tres veces antes de soltarlo. Aldebarán comentó algo sobre tener más cuidado con la herida de Aioria, pero ni Milo ni él hicieron caso.

—¡Por favor! —bufó el castaño y acercó su rostro hacia el de Camus—. ¡Está loco por él! Una noche dijo que el Príncipe estaba hecho de la más fina porcelana y de hilos de oro— su tono fue agudo y burlón varios soldados tornaron su atención hacia ellos.

—No le hagas caso, Camus —reprochó Milo inmediatamente—. Estaba borracho. ¡Habría dicho cualquier cosa!

El pelirrojo apretó sus labios y se contuvo de preguntar sobre el Príncipe. ¿Cómo era posible que Milo le conociera? ¿Acaso sirvió con él durante las batallas contra el Regente? ¿Qué tan cercanos serían? Entrecerró los ojos y recordó el consejo de Mü: no hallaría respuesta en las palabras de los demás. Lo único que le quedaba era seguir conviviendo con sus compañeros y descubrir si realmente estaba en el lugar correcto. Decidido, puso a un lado su cansancio y siguió con el juego.

—Solo dos personas dicen la verdad en este mundo —aseguró—: los niños y los borrachos.

Milo reaccionó a sus palabras como si hubiesen sido un puñetazo en la nariz. Lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus ojos se llenaron de angustia.

—Es admiración. ¡Admiración! —en un desesperado intento por recuperar terreno, juntó su cuerpo con el de Camus lo suficiente para que este sintiera el intenso calor que emanaba—. Jamás le faltaría el respeto de ese modo.

Aioria murmuró una maldición que Camus no conocía —aunque su tono dejó en claro que era una maldición— y optó por continuar sus alabanzas hacia el médico, enfocándose en los más receptivos oídos de Mü y Aldebarán.

Como era de esperarse, a Milo poco le importó perderse el discurso de Aioria.

—Hablo en serio. El Príncipe es valiente y poderoso, pero conozco mi lugar. Además… —acercó más su rostro al de Camus y pronunció sus siguientes palabras como si fuesen el secreto más valioso del mundo—. Es demasiado pálido para mí. No me gustan los rubios —sus ojos se perdieron por unos instantes en el cabello de Camus—. Estoy interesado en tonos más peculiares.

A pesar de que había tomado un baño una hora atrás, Camus comenzó a sentir mucho calor debajo de sus varias capas de ropa. La noche era cálida, pero el vereciano solo podía culpar de su sofoco al hombre que tenía a su lado. ¿Sería por eso que los akielenses vestían túnicas tan cortas? ¡Parecían irradiar tanto calor como una hoguera!

Sonrió para sí al percatarse que la atracción que sentía hacia el akielense era mutua. Era una pena que esa noche se sintiese tan cansado. Si no podía evitar el desgaste emocional, al menos se aseguraría de mejorar la resistencia de su cuerpo. Sospechaba que necesitaría toda su energía para pasar una noche a lado de Milo.

Consideró posar su mano sobre el muslo del moreno hasta que recordó que su corto quitón no cubriría del todo esa parte de su cuerpo. Sabía que no estaba listo para sentir la piel desnuda de Milo entre sus dedos y decidió conformarse con un suave roce de hombros.

—Yo no —susurró—. Yo sí tengo cierto interés en los rubios.

Milo rio —un sonido grave y melodioso— y desvió su mirada hacia la cena que comenzaba a enfriarse. Tomó con sus manos una aceituna rellena y la llevó a su boca.

—Parece ser que ambos tenemos gustos excelentes —dijo mientras masticaba el bocado.

Camus asintió y robó una de las aceitunas de Milo. La intensa mirada que recibió mientras la comía fue recompensa suficiente por saborear tan espantosa fruta. Tendría que tomar varios tragos de vino para quitarse el desagradable sabor de la boca.

* * *

Al igual que la noche anterior, Camus cayó profundamente dormido al momento en el que llegó a su camastro. Sin embargo, al día siguiente se despertó antes que nadie. Aprovechó el tiempo adicional para vestirse y acomodar las pocas pertenencias que aún tenía en su morral. Aunque no le tomó más que algunos minutos, la mitad de los soldados ya estaban despiertos cuando terminó y poco después se encaminó junto con Milo, Mü y Aldebarán hacia el patio principal.

A pesar de que la herida de Aioria no había sido tan grave, el hombre decidió aceptar la recomendación del médico y pasaría el día lejos de los ejercicios. La noticia agradó a todos. Nadie tenía interés en seguir escuchando los empedernidos balbuceos de su compañero.

Shion y Dohko ya los esperaban cuando llegaron al patio de la fortaleza. Mientras los soldados ocupaban sus posiciones, los capitanes esperaban en silencio a que apareciera el primer rayo del sol. El alba recibió a los aspirantes y en poco tiempo se dio la orden de armar el campamento.

Tal y como había planeado, Camus se apresuró en buscar una tarea más interesante que hacer el inventario de las provisiones. Decidió seguir el ejemplo de Milo, Aldebarán y Mü y apoyó con el armado de las tiendas. En una guerra real, los caballeros difícilmente se tomarían la molestia de realizar una actividad tan mezquina. Serían los escuderos y los sirvientes quienes descargarían los lienzos de cuero y lana, y quienes se encargarían de alzar el pesado esqueleto de las carpas.

No obstante, era claro que el entrenamiento no simulaba la víspera de una batalla, sino una marcha. Camus y la mayoría de los soldados estaban acostumbrados a ese ritmo: despertar al alba, desarmar el campamento, recorrer la mayor cantidad de terreno posible, encontrar un lugar seguro y armar el campamento nuevamente. La rapidez con la que el ejército se desplazaba dependía enormemente de su capacidad de montar y desmontar los fuertes y, por lo tanto, podía significar la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota.

Los soldados no podían depender exclusivamente de los sirvientes para construir un campamento que desalentara las emboscadas enemigas y todos los regimientos hacían ejercicios semejantes a aquellos varias veces al año. Lo inusual era repetir los ejercicios una y otra vez con el estómago vacío. Sin embargo, Camus pensaba que aquel entrenamiento era menos terrible que el de las maniobras militares. Quizá por la cotidianidad de las tareas, o el absurdo ritmo con el que tenían que ejecutarlas, los hombres realizaban aquellas prácticas en silencio y con pocos conflictos. Era una pena que dicha armonía no les acompañase hasta el campo de batalla.

Tras dos horas de entrenamiento, Milo le había explicado la diferencia entre los distintos materiales de las carpas y, a cambio, Camus le había enseñado a realizar dos complejos y prácticos nudos para anclarlas. A pocos metros de distancia, Aldebarán aprovechaba su enrome estatura y gran fuerza para asegurar las vigas de la siguiente tienda. Mü y otros dos soldados lo apoyaban con las ataduras, y parecía que llegarían a la hora del desayuno sin recibir alguna reprimenda por parte de los capitanes.

Sin embargo, la buena suerte cambiaría poco después, durante el último desarme del campamento. Demasiado enfocado en doblar el lienzo entre sus manos, Camus únicamente alcanzó a escuchar un crujido, un gruñido y un golpe seco. Cuando viró el rostro hacia el origen del sonido, encontró a Mü recostado en el suelo. Aldebarán lo miraba con preocupación, pero sus manos se mantenían ocupadas conteniendo la fractura de la viga principal de la tienda que desmontaba.

Uno de los soldados se hincó y con un pequeño cuchillo cortó una gruesa cuerda que se había enredado en la pantorrilla izquierda de Mü. Camus dedujo que la viga de madera se había roto, lo cual tensó al máximo las cuerdas y una de estas resultó estar alrededor de la pierna del vereciano. La fricción desgarró una parte de su bota y quemó la piel expuesta. La herida debía ser más grave de lo que parecía ya que cuando Mü intentó ponerse de pie, varias manos le detuvieron. Milo y Camus intercambiaron una mirada y dejaron sus tareas para enfocarse en el bienestar de su compañero.

Como era de esperarse, el bullicio llamó la atención del capitán Shion, quien caminó hacia ellos y examinó la herida de Mü por unos segundos.

—Estoy bien, Capitán —aseguró el hombre. Intentó ponerse de pie nuevamente, pero Shion lo desalentó con un simple gesto.

El capitán alzó el rostro hacia Aldebarán y ordenó a dos de los hombres que le ayudasen a soltar la enorme viga. Segundos después, Shion miró a su alrededor y detuvo su mirada en Camus. Por unos instantes, el pelirrojo juró haber visto una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Camus, acompaña al soldado a la oficina del médico. No lo dejes ir hasta que lo examinen.

Si bien Mü insistió en que su herida no era grave, Shion no se tomó la molestia de escucharle. Dio la orden que se prosiguiera con el entrenamiento aún antes de que su hijo pudiese ponerse de pie y, cuando lo hizo, ya se encontraba a varios metros de distancia.

Aunque llevaba poco tiempo de conocer a Mü, le parecía extraño que rechazara una orden del Capitán tan abiertamente, así que decidió aprovecharse de la situación para obtener más información.

—Vamos, Mü —dijo después de asegurarse de que el aludido pudiese caminar por su cuenta—. Ya escuchaste al Capitán.

El otro accedió a regañadientes. Juntos cruzaron el patio principal y regresaron a la fortaleza. Mü lo guio en silencio por sus muchos pasillos y se detuvo cuando llegaron a una puerta de madera grabada. Permanecieron así por varios segundos en los que Mü pareció debatirse entre cruzar o no.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Camus—. Has estado distraído desde ayer en la noche.

El otro sonrió amargamente y perdió su mirada en el piso.

—Lo lamento. El día de ayer te di un discurso sobre la tolerancia y el respeto a pesar de que no soy el mejor ejemplo a seguir —Camus se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño—. No confío en el médico.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es incompetente? ¿Akielense?

Mü negó con la cabeza y se hundió de hombros como si estuviese a punto de decir algo sumamente vergonzoso.

—Es vereciano —aseguró— y un hijo ilegítimo.

La impresión fue tal que Camus tuvo que recargar su mano izquierda en el muro.

Lidiar con akielenses era una cosa, pero ¿bastardos? Cualquiera sabía que los hijos ilegítimos llevaban a las familias a la ruina, que eran una mancha para la sociedad y que no se detenían hasta apoderarse de los legados que no les pertenecían. Los verecianos sabían lo peligrosos que podían ser y hacían lo posible para evitar sus nacimientos. Nadie quería enfrentarse al escándalo de tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio y cuando llegaban a engendrarlos, estos eran relegados como lo más bajo de la sociedad. Eso es lo que eran y así era como debían permanecer. Parecía imposible que alguien así se convirtiese en médico en el castillo de Marlas. Debía ser imposible.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó—. ¿Cómo un bastardo sirve en la Guardia Real? ¿Cómo puede el Príncipe permitir algo así?

Mü arrugó la nariz en tono de desagrado y exhaló sonoramente.

—El mundo está cambiando, Camus, y no estoy seguro de que nosotros podamos hacerlo a tiempo.

Mü tomó una larga bocanada de aire y llamó tres veces a la puerta.

Mientras esperaban ser atendidos, Camus comprendió por qué Shion le había ordenado acompañar a Mü. Quería que ambos fuesen expuestos al bastardo. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Él también era vereciano! Él también debía conocer lo terribles que eran los hijos ilegítimos.

Un metálico sonido les indicó que la puerta estaba por abrirse. Camus dejó de recargarse en el muro, se ubicó a un costado de Mü y rezó por la paciencia de enfrentarse al nuevo obstáculo.

.

.

.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Ok, ok. Primero: yo soy hija ilegítima, así que puedo decir lo que quiera de los bastardos. ¡Sip, sip! Segundo: el próximo capie habrá más explicación de por qué en Vere los bastardos son tan mal vistos. Por favor no juzguen mal a Camuchis. Piensen que incluso hoy en día los bastardos no siempre son aceptados y que muchas veces sus familias tienen que luchar porque reciban algunos de los derechos que les corresponden. Es absurdo que todavía sea algo que le importe a la gente, pero no por eso deja de ocurrir.

Con respecto al médico... pues... yo creo que ya saben de quién habla Aioria, pero quien me lo adivine recibirá una galletita virtual. ¡Yay!

Además, kudos para mí por la imagen de Camus intentando ser sexy comiendo una aceituna cuando en realidad no le gustan las aceitunas. Que besho es.

Intentaré traer el nuevo capie en un mes, pero participaré en el evento CAS del foro SSY, así que si me atraso, ya saben a qué echarle la culpa. El lado positivo será que uno de los dos fics que planeo será un sidestory de este con Milo y Aioria siendo jóvenes, pubertos y calenturientos. Espérenlo algún día antes de que muera.

Capie beteado por la besha Gochy que me quiere aunque sea hija ilegítima.

¡Muchas gracias por sus lecturas! ¡Espero que estén disfrutando su semana santa/pascua!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

La puerta de la oficina del médico se abrió lentamente, y Mü y Camus se observaron mutuamente con la esperanza de que la compañía les ayudase a superar la impresión de lidiar con un bastardo en el castillo.

Tras eternos segundos, una alta figura apareció a contraluz. La habitación era amplia y uno de sus muros estaba completamente cubierto de coloridos ventanales que iluminaban cada rincón. Cuando los ojos de Camus se acostumbraron a la luz, reconoció a un moreno de cabello corto y amplia sonrisa.

—¡Camus, Mü! —exclamó Aioria—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Los verecianos exhalaron entre aliviados y frustrados de que uno de ellos los recibiese.

—Mü se lastimó en los ejercicios matutinos —explicó Camus—. El Capitán Shion ordenó que lo acompañase hasta aquí.

Aioria observó atentamente al noble hasta que reparó en la desgarrada bota de piel que fallaba en cubrir la herida de su pierna.

—No es gran cosa —aseguró Mü—. Bastaría con que me dieras un vendaje.

Aioria frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para recriminar la despreocupación de su compañero, pero fue interrumpido por una delicada voz que poco armonizaba con el rústico akielense de su dueño.

—Quítate, Aioria.

El aludido respingó y dio tres pasos hacia atrás para permitirle a Mü y a Camus la entrada. La reprimenda no desapareció su entusiasta sonrisa y les siguió con pasos cortos hasta que llegaron frente al médico.

El hombre era delgado y estaba cubierto con la larga túnica color azul que denotaba su profesión. Sin duda, debajo de la misma debía llevar un ajustado diseño vereciano, ya que su ropa lucía demasiado pesada y plegada como para consistir únicamente en el manto. Su rubio cabello estaba recogido hasta la nuca por medio de una incontable cantidad de trenzas y sus orejas estaban decoradas con pequeñas joyas del mismo azul que sus ojos. Aioria había tenido razón al decir que era un hombre bello, mas su condición de bastardo evitaba que Camus sintiera hacia él algo que no fuese repulsión. Un hombre de su calaña estaría mejor sirviendo en el prostíbulo del pueblo, no en la oficina del médico.

El rubio molía cuidadosamente en un mortero una mezcla del color de la ceniza. No prestó atención a sus visitantes hasta que los tuvo a pocos centímetros de distancia y ni siquiera así se dignó a dejar a un lado sus herramientas. El hombre arrugó la nariz en señal de desdén; un gesto muy semejante a los de los arrogantes nobles que Camus llegó a conocer en las fortalezas del sur. Probablemente era el hijo de alguno de ellos.

—Aioria —ordenó el médico—. Una silla.

Al igual que la vez anterior, Aioria dio un brinquillo de gusto al saberse útil para el hombre que había catalogado como una deidad. En menos de diez segundos obtuvo una silla para Mü, quien tomó asiento de mala gana. Fue solo en ese momento que el médico dejó a un lado el mortero, limpió sus manos con un trapo de aroma picante y se hincó hasta quedar a la altura de la herida de Mü.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —a pesar de que en esa ocasión hablo en vereciano, no dejó de sonar frío y desdeñoso.

Camus suponía que un médico tenía que ser mucho más solícito que eso y culpó su mala actitud a la condición de su nacimiento. Aunque fuese un experto en herbolaria y anatomía, era obvio que nunca le inculcaron respeto hacia sus superiores.

La grosera actitud del médico también irritó a Mü, y Camus se sorprendió al escucharle relatar con brusquedad la historia del incidente. Mü le parecía tan tranquilo y tolerante que jamás imaginó verlo tan enfadado.

—No es más que una quemadura con soga —concluyó Mü—. Bastará con vendar la herida.

El médico se irguió y entrecerró los ojos, mientras juzgaba a Mü con la mirada. Camus nunca había visto que un bastardo se atreviera a mirar a un noble directamente a los ojos y se preguntó en dónde habrían encontrado a un hombre tan incivilizado.

—Si eso es lo que piensa, retírese y dígale al Capitán que, por favor, deje de inmiscuirme en sus tretas. Dígale que si lo que quiere es poner a prueba la voluntad de los soldados verecianos, tendría mejor respuesta enviando a una mujer desnuda a las barracas.

La tajante respuesta del rubio pasmó por completo a Mü. Abrió la boca para responder, pero sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta. En ese momento Aioria tiró de la manga de Camus para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué discuten? —susurró. El moreno no tenía que saber vereciano para percibir la tensión en el ambiente.

Aquel no era el momento para explicarle la situación a Aioria. De cualquier forma, no la entendería. Los akielenses no tenían reparos en engendrar hijos ilegítimos y, había escuchado, la mayoría de las familias llegaban a acogerlos en su seno. Incluso había escuchado de varios _kyros_ bastardos y no rechazaban la idea de tener uno de ellos como rey. El pelirrojo suponía que aquello era algo normal para una raza tan salvaje como la suya y no podía culpar a Aioria por su ignorancia. En contraste, tanto Mü como él provenían de familias responsables y aprendieron desde una edad temprana a desconfiar de aquellos capaces de destruir naciones enteras.

La prueba de Shion era una afrenta a todo lo que conocía como correcto. Sin embargo, no podía ignorar que era precisamente eso: una prueba. Si Camus decidía no formar parte de la Guardia sería por convicción propia, no porque el Capitán disfrutase de exponerlo a semejantes inmoralidades.

—El Capitán ordenó que no lo dejase ir hasta que fuese examinado —explicó en vereciano y con más ímpetu del que tenía planeado originalmente. Fue difícil mantener el rostro en alto cuando Mü le lanzó una dolida expresión de traición.

El médico desvió ligeramente su mirada y se tomó su tiempo en observar a Camus, prestando especial atención al tono de su cabello.

—Entiendo —viró su atención hacia Aioria y le habló en entrecortado akielense—. Trae agua caliente y vendas.

Aioria acató la orden al instante y el médico comenzó la curación en silencio. Sus manos eran delicadas y su concentración tan firme que le ayudó a ignorar la recelosa mirada de Mü mientras desenlazaba y retiraba lo que quedaba de su bota. Limpió la herida con diligencia y cuando colocó el ungüento para proteger la piel del noble, lo hizo con la gentileza digna de un fiel sirviente. Camus pensó que era admirable que un hijo ilegítimo fuese capaz de brindar tan atentos cuidados.

—¿No te dije que era un dios? —la queda voz de Aioria interrumpió su reflexión.

—Parece hábil —admitió Camus.

—¿Él y Mü se conocen? No parece que se lleven muy bien.

El pelirrojo bufó.

—No se conocen.

—¿En serio? Hace un momento parecía que se sacarían los ojos.

—Se podría decir que es una larga historia.

Aioria puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ustedes siempre tan enigmáticos. ¿Por qué no pueden decir lo que piensan y ya?

—Porque, a diferencia de ustedes, nos gusta evitar las discusiones —murmuró.

Era claro que Aioria pensaba decir algo más —¿quizá algo sobre la cobardía de los verecianos?—, mas bastó una fría mirada de Camus para dejarle callado. Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos hasta que el médico terminó de vendar la pierna de Mü.

—Puedes regresar al entrenamiento —aseguró—, pero deberás atender la herida hasta que cicatrice. No olvides untarte el ungüento todas las noches.

Mü le agradeció con voz queda y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó a Camus que era hora de retirarse. Iban a mitad de camino hacia la puerta cuando el médico les detuvo.

—Esperen —dijo en akielense—. Llévenselo —señaló a Aioria acusadoramente—. Me estorba.

Aioria abrió ampliamente los ojos y dio largas zancadas hasta colocarse frente al médico.

—¡Shaka! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Dijiste que necesitaba reposo!

—Reposo, no compañía.

—Pero Aldebarán…

—Él es hábil. No estorba.

Aioria no debía ser un hombre acostumbrado al rechazo, ya que las palabras de Shaka, tan sencillas y francas, le hirieron como una flecha en el pecho. Incluso encorvó su cuerpo hacia adelante y Camus estuvo seguro de que si Mü y él no estuviesen presentes, se habría hincado ante el médico con tal de pedirle una oportunidad. Por más que le desagradara relacionarse con un bastardo, decidió obedecerle y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Aioria.

—Ven —indicó—. Ya debe haber iniciado el desayuno.

Aioria meció su mirada entre Camus y Shaka por varios segundos, pero al final aceptó la derrota —aunque fuese momentánea— y siguió a sus compañeros fuera de la habitación.

Al final, tanto Aioria como Mü decidieron saltarse el desayuno. El primero porque necesitaba tiempo para digerir su desengaño amoroso y el segundo porque necesitaba calmar sus nervios. Camus aprovechó la soledad para tomarse su tiempo y llegó al comedor cuando la mayor parte de sus compañeros estaba a punto de terminar de comer.

A pesar de que su apetito se había estropeado, sabía que no soportaría los entrenamientos de la tarde con el estómago vacío. Así pues, pidió una porción más pequeña que lo usual y se aseguró de tomar un vaso adicional de jugo de frutas. Como era de esperarse, Aldebarán le preguntó sobre la salud de Mü y desapareció al saber que le encontraría en el dormitorio buscando un nuevo par de botas. Solo serían Milo y él hasta que empezaran los ejercicios de infantería.

Camus comió en menos de quince minutos y se dirigió, junto con Milo, a la arena de entrenamiento. Una vez ahí, el rubio le convenció de practicar con las lanzas. Al ser un arma exclusivamente akielense, Camus nunca la había utilizado en batalla, pero sí para cazar jabalíes en al menos tres ocasiones. Pensó que no podía ser tan difícil y accedió.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? —preguntó Milo a la vez que se alistaba para su primer golpe.

—¿A qué te refieres?

El rubio lanzó el arma y esta silbó en el aire hasta clavarse a pocos centímetros del centro del blanco.

—Bueno —rascó su nariz—, de lo poco que conozco el carácter del médico, supongo que le rompió el corazón a Aioria y que fue a sentirse miserable en algún rincón del castillo. Lo que no entiendo es lo que pasó con Mü y contigo. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía Shion al enviarlos a ambos?

Camus suspiró y tomó la lanza que le correspondía. Tratando de imitar lo más posible la postura de Milo, tomó impulso y arrojó el proyectil. Su puntería estaba muy oxidada y la lanza terminó insertada en la paja que soportaba al blanco.

—Me sorprende que dedujeras que el Capitán tenía segundas intenciones al mandarnos a ambos.

Milo arqueó la ceja izquierda y se cruzó de brazos.

—Es vereciano. Ustedes siempre hacen todo con segundas intenciones. A veces terceras y, si pueden, cuartas —Camus optó por ignorarle y sujetó una nueva lanza entre sus manos. La madera estaba bien trabajada y era suave al tacto—. ¿Camus? ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Por qué Mü estaba tan renuente a ir con Shaka?

A pesar de que Camus se sentía emocionalmente exhausto, la seria expresión en el rostro de Milo dejó en claro que no lo dejaría ir sin antes recibir una respuesta. Miró a su alrededor y vio una corta hilera de pacas de paja en donde tomó asiento. Milo lo siguió, aunque optó por permanecer en pie.

—El médico elegido para servir en la Guardia Real es un hijo ilegítimo —inició— y supongo que estás al tanto de la postura de los verecianos con respecto a la bastardía.

—Sé que no está bien visto.

Camus bajó el rostro y negó dos veces con la cabeza.

—Es peor que mal visto. El nacimiento de un bastardo es una vergüenza para cualquier familia y es imperdonable en la aristocracia.

—Los hijos no deben cargar con la culpa de los padres.

El pelirrojo observó atentamente al rubio y se preguntó por qué se tomaba la molestia de explicar la situación. Si los akielenses querían arriesgar sus legados con hijos fuera del matrimonio era su problema; no tenía necesidad de hacer valer su punto. No obstante, no pudo detenerse a sí mismo cuando comenzó a relatar la historia de la reina Yseult.

—Hace seis generaciones existió una reina que tenía dos hijos: uno legítimo y otro que engendró con su amante. Por supuesto, el hijo legítimo era el destinado a la corona, pero su medio hermano, cegado por el orgullo y la envidia, planeó su asesinato. El príncipe heredero logró sobrevivir y en poco tiempo se develó la verdad —hizo una breve pausa que aprovechó para buscar algo que no fuese irritación en el rostro de Milo. Falló—. Sin embargo, el príncipe bastardo llevaba años haciendo amistades en la corte, comprando el apoyo de los lores e incluso de algunos miembros del Consejo Real. Logró escapar hasta la fortaleza de Aquitart y desde ahí inició una guerra de cinco años en contra de su hermano y de su madre.

—He escuchado de esa guerra. Dicen que fue…

—La más sanguinaria en la historia de Vere —interrumpió Camus—. Murieron miles de personas. Incluso hubo más bajas que en todas las guerras contra Akielos. La nación quedó devastada, su población diezmada y todo por la avaricia de un hombre; uno que planeó el asesinato de su propio hermano para poder ascender al trono. Una vez que lo derrotaron, la reina ordenó su ejecución y decretó que la bastardía estaba prohibida. No permitiría que otro hijo ilegítimo pusiese en riesgo al reino, ni mucho menos a la familia real. Su palabra se hizo ley hasta el nivel más bajo de la sociedad y desde entonces nos cuidamos de aquellos que son capaces de destruir a su familia con tal de recibir algo que no les pertenece.

Milo apretó los labios y frunció el ceño.

—Hablas con tanta seguridad. Como si estuvieses convencido de que todos los bastardos son crueles y avariciosos.

—Estoy seguro de que la mayoría no lo son, pero si el hijo nació en una familia de nobles la situación es muy diferente. El deseo corrompe a los hombres y más a aquellos limitados por la condición de su nacimiento. No hay duda de que Shaka proviene de una familia de la aristocracia, posee la apariencia y los gestos refinados de alguien de la vieja capital. Ignoro cómo es que el Príncipe permitió semejante amenaza entre los muros de su castillo.

—No sé gran cosa sobre el médico, pero sé que la avaricia y la crueldad son parte de los hombres independientemente de si nacen dentro o fuera del matrimonio. Un buen hombre utiliza sus propios medios para obtener lo que desea y jamás despojaría a alguien más de su derecho.

—La indiferencia puede corromper a cualquier hombre. Un bastardo nunca será tratado del mismo modo que un hijo legítimo; es imposible. Es por eso que somos tan estrictos en Vere: si se evitan a los bastardos, se evita la mala sangre.

Milo entrecerró los ojos y miró a Camus con tanta intensidad que por unos segundos sintió temor.

—Los verecianos no pueden evitar la existencia de los bastardos —aseguró con voz ronca—. Tampoco pueden garantizar que todos los hijos recibirán un trato igual, sean legítimos o no. Lo único que pueden hacer es aceptar que hay gente buena y mala independientemente de su cuna.

Camus sonrió tenuemente y extendió su mano hacia la de Milo.

—Es normal que pienses así. Tienes amabilidad y nobleza, pero…

Milo golpeó los dedos de Camus con el dorso de su mano e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Pero soy un bastardo —el pelirrojo sintió que todo el aire de sus pulmones escapaba—. Descuida, vereciano. Dejaré de contaminarte con mi presencia.

Milo tomó una de las lanzas y salió con ella del salón. Camus permaneció en su sitio por varios minutos sin saber qué es lo que debía hacer. Por más que quisiera hablar con Milo, el peso de la noticia que acababa de recibir le impidió ir en su búsqueda.

En lugar de encontrar respuestas, Camus sentía que lo único que hacía era toparse con más preguntas. No estaba seguro de cuánto más podría soportar la incertidumbre.

.

.

.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** ¡ZAZ! Ya salió el peine. En este capie manejé un cambio de tono muy fuerte porque sabía que el final provocaría un vire importante en la historia. Hice el inicio cómico con el fin de compensar la frustración del final. Soy una diosa generosa. *meme de Xerxes* Shaka necesita bajarle dos rayitas a su radio, btw.

Cómo me gusta hacer sufrir a Camus, caramba. Pero no se preocupen, les aseguro que esta historia tendrá un final feliz 100% aprobado por mi lado cursi y encantador.

Casi todo ese asunto de la reina Yseult me lo saqué de la manga. En los libros no hay una explicación al odio a los bastardos, pero hay vestigios de la reina en algunos textos que sobrevivieron a la muerte de livejournal (en donde comenzó a publicarse la historia). Se habla de un príncipe ilegítimo que intentó matar a su hermano y que de ahí la reina prohibió a todos los bastardos. Sin embargo, yo sentía que eso era totalmente insuficiente. Es por eso que inventé la guerra civil. Recordemos que las guerras civiles pueden llegar a ser aún más terribles para una nación que una guerra contra otro país. Me hizo sentido que el miedo a que volviera ocurrir algo así alimentara los prejuicios de los verecianos.

No odien a Camuchis! Es un hombre listo que tarde o temprano tomará control de sus prejuicios.

Ya que estamos aquí, si quieren saber un poco más sobre el pasado de Aioria y de Milo, los invito a leer el fiqui Stratónes que habla de sus inicios en el cuartel. Es algo sexosa, pero no pasa nada grave (según yo y mis traumas).

En más shameless self promotion, los invito a que sigan mi blog para recibir dos avisos importantes en los próximos días: alechansfanfiction punto com

Este capie fue muy emocionante de escribir y espero lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Mil gracias a mi hermosa betuchis, Gochy, y a su hermosa paciencia!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Cuando se enteró de la alianza de Akielos con Vere, Camus se planteó las muchas complicaciones que podrían surgir en el camino. Curiosamente, el tema de los bastardos no era parte de su larga lista. Si bien los akielenses eran permisivos con los hijos ilegítimos, no dejaban de considerarlos ciudadanos de segunda, exceptuando cuando eran los únicos herederos posibles. Debido a esto, supuso que no se les otorgaría la oportunidad de formar parte de la Guardia Real ni mucho menos de la corte. Le costaba aceptar el hecho de que había convivido con varios hijos ilegítimos y que incluso había coqueteado con uno de ellos. Por otro lado, la parte más sensata de su ser —aquella a la que no escuchaba desde el día anterior— le decía que estaba siendo irracional. Milo tuvo razón al decir que los hijos no debían cargar con el pecado de sus padres y, hasta el momento, no le había dado motivos para pensar que fuese un hombre deshonesto o cruel. Estaba consciente de que debía buscar a Milo, disculparse y obligarse a sí mismo a aceptar el nuevo paradigma que le habían impuesto. No obstante, aún se sentía demasiado incómodo como para acercarse a él. En esos momentos no tenía la fuerza suficiente para ir en contra de todo lo que le habían enseñado durante sus veintidós años de vida.

Decidió, pues, darse un tiempo y alejarse de Milo al menos por un día. Suponía que no sería demasiado complicado; estaba seguro que el rubio no tendría interés en buscarlo. Utilizó el poco tiempo libre que le quedaba para entrenar con la lanza y suspiró con alivio cuando los capitanes dieron la orden de ir al patio principal. Pensó que los ejercicios del día le ayudarían a aclarar su mente lo suficiente como para alejar los temores de su corazón.

En esa ocasión, los soldados se dividieron en varios círculos de entrenamiento. Grupos de dos o tres personas dirigían ejercicios para una u otra disciplina. Los capitanes eran claros: el fin del arreglo no era limitarse a lo que ya conocían, sino incentivar la adquisición de nuevos conocimientos. Únicamente aquellos dispuestos a romper la barrera de sus límites, decían, serían dignos de formar parte de la Guardia Real.

Camus consideraba que los discursos estaban de más. Bastaba ver el desaprobatorio modo en el que Shion rondaba de un círculo a otro para saber que esperaba que todos salieran de sus zonas de confort.

Infortunadamente, al igual que con otros ejercicios, Camus se percató de que había llegado tarde a la repartición de responsabilidades. Los hombres más sobresalientes ya habían tomado un lugar en cada una de las pequeñas arenas improvisadas y al joven solo le quedó elegir a cuál de ellas incorporarse.

Milo era el encargado de dirigir la práctica con las lanzas, lo cual descartaba por completo esa alternativa. A la distancia, observó a Máscara de la Muerte combatir con un par de cuchillos y Camus decidió seguir adelante, a sabiendas de que el hombre sería capaz de sacarle un ojo a la primera provocación. También decidió pasar de largo el círculo de arquería, en donde Mü participaba y, por supuesto, aquel en el que un muy desnudo akielense dominaba en las luchas a un muy uniformado vereciano.

Sabía que su mejor alternativa sería ganarse un lugar como instructor de la espada larga, pero decidió que todavía no era el momento adecuado para develar su verdadera capacidad. De esa forma, y en contra de lo que sabía como correcto, detuvo su andar al encontrarse frente a la arena en la que Aldebarán conducía entrenamientos con el sable. Estaba consciente de que no tenía mucho sentido volcar su atención en él después de haberle derrotado en combate. No obstante, su afán de buscar una distracción le llevó hacia aquel hombre con tan peculiar estilo de pelea.

Si bien Camus nunca había conocido a un akielense que combatiese como él, tampoco podía comparar su estilo con el de los verecianos. Era inusual que un hombre de su estatura y musculatura desarrollara técnicas tan mesuradas y deseó ver más de ellas con el fin de comprenderlas. Eligió un buen lugar para observarle en el margen de la arena, suficientemente lejos como para que no le eligieran como combatiente y lo suficientemente cerca como para poder reconocer los ligeros cambios en la expresión de Aldebarán.

Presenciar sus combates fue totalmente diferente a formar parte de ellos. En el pasado Camus se enfocó tanto en derrotarle que no percibió el espíritu del akielense. A pesar de que su determinación de ganar era tan firme como su posición, su rostro delataba sus pensamientos durante la pelea. Camus había confundido su renuencia a combatir con modestia, pero ahora que lo veía contener ataque tras ataque, se percataba de que había algo más detrás de su grave expresión.

Aldebarán combatía para vencer, no había duda de ello, mas procuraba hacerlo sin herir a su contrincante. Todo su estilo se basaba en desgastar al otro peleador para así conseguir una victoria limpia y fácil. El descubrimiento hizo que Camus se hiciera más preguntas. ¿Por qué un hombre de su calibre protegía tanto a sus adversarios? ¿Acaso desconocía el barbárico estilo de los akielenses? Además, si era tan pacifista, ¿por qué se encontraba entre ellos? ¿Por qué un hombre tan gentil y tranquilo querría formar parte de la Guardia Real?

En cierto momento, Aldebarán dio media vuelta para dar una indicación y entonces, de golpe, todas las preguntas de Camus convergieron en una sola; una que se hizo al momento de conocerle. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho el akielense para ganarse al menos una decena de latigazos?

En esta ocasión la respuesta llegó al instante. Camus recordó la repugnante costumbre akielense de utilizar esclavos. La mayoría tenían la función de sirvientes, pero otros desafortunados eran elegidos para actividades mucho más peligrosas e infames como las de realizar favores sexuales o, como debió ser el caso de Aldebarán, como gladiadores. _Monomáchoi,_ les llamaban, y, después de entrenarlos durante años, los lanzaban a la arena de un anfiteatro y los forzaban a pelear entre ellos o contra bestias salvajes. Camus había escuchado que muchos de ellos morían en combate (aquellos incivilizados se atrevían a llamarles 'juegos') y que eran contados los que sobrevivían por tiempo suficiente como para retirarse.

Para Camus era fácil imaginárselo. Visualizaba en su mente a un Aldebarán más joven, quien poco a poco fortaleció su cuerpo y mente con el fin de sobrevivir a la arena. Lo vio entrenar durante meses para poder dominar el sable con la mano izquierda y así obtener ventaja en los torneos. Lo imaginó rehusándose a asesinar a uno de sus contrincantes, negándose a pelear en contra de alguien que no podía defenderse a sí mismo y tratando de escapar de sus crueles captores. También pudo imaginarse las consecuencias de aquellas decisiones; consecuencias que seguían grabadas en la piel de su espalda.

En ese momento, su miedo a los bastardos le pareció absurdo. Recordó que, de todas las atrocidades del reino de Akielos, la esclavitud era, por mucho, la peor. ¿Cuántos guerreros perdieron su vida en el anfiteatro? ¿Cuántos hombres y mujeres fueron violados por el capricho de sus amos? ¿Cuántos niños nacieron sin tener la oportunidad de un futuro? El barbárico pueblo tiranizaba a su propia gente, mientras tachaba a Vere de viciosa e impúdica. Los akielenses eran un manojo de hipócritas desvergonzados que no sabían cómo complacerse a sí mismos sin la necesidad de someter a alguien más.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba Aldebarán, entrenando con ahínco en pos de convertirse en un Guardia Real. Le era difícil conciliar su imponente presencia con la imagen que tenía de los esclavos. ¿Cómo era posible que mantuviese la esperanza después de experimentar tantos tormentos? Más aún, ¿por qué estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por la nación que le había quitado la libertad?

Era obvio que su cuerpo aún resentía los años de maltrato. Por resistente que fuese, sus movimientos comenzaron a entorpecerse. La gruesa piel de sus cicatrices limitaba el movimiento de sus brazos y cintura, y tuvo que concentrarse en proteger sus débiles flancos.

Después de dos horas de combates, Aldebarán decidió darse un respiro y, para sorpresa de Camus, le ofreció uno de los sables.

—Toma. Creo que es tu turno de enseñarnos algunos movimientos.

Camus tenía poca confianza con aquella arma y sabía que no era la mejor persona para ocupar el lugar de Aldebarán. A pesar de ello, sabía que la nueva tarea le ayudaría a desviar su mente de las preocupaciones y, si decidía seguir con el asunto de la Guardia, le ayudaría a llamar la atención de los capitanes. Camus aceptó la oportunidad al instante y alzó su arma contra el siguiente soldado. Casi inmediatamente reconoció sus debilidades y no dudó en señalárselas con tanta seguridad como si fuese el mejor maestro del imperio. Su actitud tuvo éxito, ya que el hombre puso mayor atención a sus propios movimientos y soportó el combate por dos largos minutos. Cuando el soldado, exhausto, cayó al suelo, Camus le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y llamó al siguiente hombre en la fila.

Por un par de horas pudo olvidarse de los hijos ilegítimos y de los esclavos.

* * *

Camus y Aldebarán condujeron el entrenamiento hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo. A diferencia del día anterior, y como era de esperarse, Milo desapareció poco después de recibir su ración. Por su parte, Mü fue llamado por el Capitán Shion y Camus supuso que no lo vería nuevamente hasta que el entrenamiento continuara. Aquel arreglo no enfadó a Camus. Todavía se encontraba nervioso y pasar el tiempo con alguien tan tranquilo como Aldebarán le relajaría.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme con los ejercicios, Camus. Me has ahorrado un fuerte dolor de espalda.

La cercanía y el ligero quitón de Aldebarán permitieron que Camus apreciara sus cicatrices con mayor atención. Estas variaban en color y en prominencia, lo que indicaba que fueron hechas en diferentes momentos. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde la primera marca hasta la última? Camus se preguntó si el hombre tendría un recuerdo de cada una de ellas; si cada cúmulo de latigazos era un pináculo de su existencia o si, por el contrario, los castigos eran tan constantes que se entremezclaban y difuminaban hasta quedar como un gris recuerdo del pasado.

Camus no disimuló su interés en sus heridas. Después de todo, si Aldebarán sintiese vergüenza o resentimiento hacia ellas, habría optado por cubrirse la espalda. Se preguntó si Aldebarán consideraría sus cicatrices como trofeos de guerra. No sería sorpresa. De haberse enfrentado a semejantes tormentos, Camus también ostentaría su supervivencia con orgullo.

—Mü me habló del pequeño incidente con el médico —su lozana voz dejó en claro que no consideraba que la situación fuese tan seria como ellos creían—. Ignoro qué es lo que les enseñen a los verecianos, pero te puedo decir que Shaka es un buen hombre —sonrió y alzó el rostro hacia el cielo mientras rascaba su barbilla con su dedo índice—. Su mal carácter no implica que sea una mala persona, ni mucho menos que sea incompetente. Espero que le puedan dar una oportunidad. Aunque, francamente, dudo que él tenga interés en recibir su aprobación.

—Dudo que tenga interés en algo que no sean sus vendajes y menjunjes.

Aldebarán rio gravemente y le dio a Camus una fuerte palmada en la espalda que por poco lo tumbó de lado.

—Estarán bien. Nosotros, los bastardos, no somos tan terribles como les han hecho creer. Han convivido con varios de nosotros desde un principio. Incluso me sorprendí esta mañana cuando vi a Mü tan indignado. Él sabía que yo era un hijo ilegítimo y nunca reaccionó así.

—Es diferente —interrumpió Camus.

Aldebarán ladeó el rostro y lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Cómo dices?

—La situación contigo es diferente.

El otro bufó y cerró los ojos, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—Ya entiendo. La bastardía le sienta bien a los salvajes akielenses, ¿no es así?

Camus abrió ampliamente los ojos. La bastardía era un pecado independientemente de su nacionalidad; la ignorancia de los akielenses no los eximía de su culpa. Nada lo hacía a menos de que el sexo fuera del matrimonio hubiese acontecido en situaciones específicas y completamente comprobables.

—No es eso —explicó—. Me refiero a que tu caso es muy diferente. Tú eres un esclavo. Tu madre no tuvo alternativa más que la de concebirte.

Aldebarán alzó las cejas y emitió una grave expresión de sorpresa.

—Ya veo, ya veo. Creo comprender —hizo una breve pausa—. Tienes razón al decir que mi madre no tuvo alternativa, pero te equivocas en algo de suma importancia: yo ya no soy un esclavo.

—Por supuesto —Camus sabía aquello. Si había tardado tanto tiempo en descubrir la verdad fue precisamente porque carecía de los grilletes de oro que, sabía, decoraban perenemente el cuello y las muñecas de los esclavos akielenses—. Lamento haber dicho lo contrario. Admito que apenas comprendí tu situación. No hablas ni te comportas como un gladiador.

No era como si Camus conociese a algún otro. No obstante, suponía que los akielenses no perdían tiempo en educar a un esclavo que pasaría la mayor parte de su vida en la arena.

—Es por mi madre, ¿sabes? Ella era una esclava de placer entrenada en el palacio de la vieja capital. Vivimos juntos durante el tiempo suficiente para que me enseñara a leer y escribir —sonrió con tristeza—. Tenía una voz muy bella —calló por unos segundos y dejó su plato en el suelo—. Le pesó mucho la separación. Intentó evitarla por mucho tiempo, pero era obvio que mi físico no era el adecuado para el sumiso rol de los esclavos del palacio.

—No tienes que hablarme de esto, Aldebarán.

—Está bien. No es algo que me moleste —aseguró—. A los ocho años me compró un noble que me envió a la escuela de gladiadores más importante de Ios. Viví y entrené en ese lugar hasta que cumplí catorce y tuve mi primer combate —sonrió—. Han pasado ocho años desde entonces.

Camus tragó saliva y decidió también dejar su plato a un lado. La conversación había desaparecido el poco apetito que tenía.

—Es increíble que hayas sobrevivido tantos años. Ahora entiendo por qué eres tan fuerte.

Aldebarán rio quedamente y, abochornado, rascó su nuca con la mano izquierda.

—No es para tanto. Los esclavos eran muy preciados en Akielos. Los combates casi nunca eran hasta la muerte. No sería un buen negocio, ¿sabes? Sin embargo —bajó la mirada y suspiró—, el sobrevivir a la arena no te exime de la muerte. A veces las heridas se infectan y otras el látigo de los instructores cae con demasiada fuerza. El miedo también nos afectaba. Es difícil obligarte a ti mismo a seguir viviendo cuando no sabes cuándo el capricho de tu amo te llevará a la muerte.

—Lamento que hayas tenido que experimentar tanta crueldad —dudó—. ¿Puedo preguntar algo? —Aldebarán asintió—. ¿Por qué quieres formar parte de la Guardia Real? ¿Por qué quieres servirle al Rey que te esclavizó?

En ese momento la postura de Aldebarán cambió por completo. Enderezó su espalda, haciéndolo ver aún más grande de lo que ya era, y apretó los labios con tanta severidad que Camus recordó a los veteranos capitanes akielenses contra los que llegó a enfrentarse. De no ser porque se encontraba sentado, Camus habría dado un paso hacia atrás al tener a un hombre tan temible frente a él.

—Quien me esclavizó fue Akielos, no su Rey. Al contrario, lo primero que hizo una vez que llegó al poder fue liberar a todos los esclavos.

Por lo que Camus sabía, la esclavitud estaba fuertemente arraigada en la cultura akielense. Prohibir la esclavitud sería completamente impensable y un fuerte golpe a los acaudalados que dependían de ellos. Jamás imaginó que algo así ocurriría.

—Imagino que la mayoría de los _kyros_ no tomaron a bien el edicto.

—Tengo entendido que algunos apelaron la nueva ley, pero la palabra del Rey fue firme y nadie se atrevió a detener sus reformas. Es por eso que estoy aquí. El Rey de Akielos me ofreció una nueva vida y decidí utilizarla para servir a quien liberó a mis compañeros del tormento. Estoy aquí porque sé que tiene la capacidad para proteger a los habitantes de su nuevo impero.

Camus asintió al percatarse que había pasado de largo algo tan importante. Si era elegido como parte de la Guardia Real, tendría que servirle no solo al Príncipe de Vere, sino que también al Rey de Akielos. Aún no estaba seguro de si el Príncipe era merecedor de su lealtad, pero ahora comprendía que no tenía que depositar toda su esperanza en él. Si el Rey se atrevió a destruir milenios de tradición en pos de los necesitados, sin duda era un buen hombre. Mantendría aquel pensamiento hasta que pudiese tomar su propia decisión con respecto al Príncipe.

—El Rey recibirá una valiosa recompensa una vez que seas parte de su Guardia, Aldebarán.

El otro rio y Camus divisó un ligero rubor, aun por encima de su oscura piel.

—No hay que cantar victoria. Todavía faltan varias pruebas por superar.

—Sí. En eso tienes razón.

—Y hablando de pruebas —sonrió de soslayo—. Sé que Aioria está llorando en algún rincón porque Shaka lo consideró tan molesto como un mosquito, pero, ¿por qué Milo no está revoloteando a tu alrededor? —Aldebarán recibió parte de la respuesta cuando Camus desvió la mirada y apretó los labios—. ¿Discutieron? Supongo que es normal. Por lo poco que lo conozco sé que es muy orgulloso. Espero puedan hacer las paces. Probablemente ya lo sepas, Camus, pero sobrevivir a nosotros mismos será la prueba más difícil e importante que tendremos que superar si es que queremos formar parte de la Guardia.

—Lo sé —respondió con franqueza.

Camus decidió que hablaría con Milo esa misma noche. Sabía que sería incapaz de aceptar la bastardía de un día para el otro. Sin embargo, si Akielos podía liberar a los esclavos de los que tanto dependía, lo menos que él podía hacer era intentar cambiar su postura con respecto a los hijos ilegítimos.

.

.

.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Ahá! Ya salió el peine! Mi pobre Aldebarán ha tenido una vida muy complicada y estoy feliz de que le hayan dado una oportunidad de pertenecerse a sí mismo. *sniff*

Sobre la esclavitud en Akielos, parece ser que la mayor parte de los esclavos (si no todos) fungían como sirvientes o esclavos de placer. No hay indicios de esclavos utilizados para ejercer oficios ni mucho menos trabajos forzados. Esto no quiere decir que fuese un sistema benigno. Los esclavos de placer eran educados en el 'arte' del sexo desde la pubertad y se les obligaba a solo preocuparse por los deseos de sus amos. Su entrenamiento era tan cruel que no podían tocarse entre sí y ni siquiera podían quejarse cuando se les trataba mal. Por supuesto, tratar mal a un esclavo era un tremendo tabú, pero cuando tu víctima no puede defenderse, ¿qué importa hacer algo indebido?

Por otro lado estaban los gladiadores. En la trilogía no es explícito que fuesen esclavos y sé que en Roma hubo varios gladiadores libres, pero me es fácil pensar que no podrían llenar un coliseo con hombres libres. Además, algún trabajo había que darles a los esclavos más grandes y fuertes. ¿No? Aldebarán sería un gran esclavo de placer, pero en el contexto de la trilogía, los esclavos de este tipo solían ser delicados y sumisos.

Todo esto va a que, a diferencia de en Grecia, la esclavitud no era base de la economía akielense y abolirla no habría traído consigo demasiados problemas para la población en general. Los más afectados serían los hogares de clase alta, ya que tendrían que empezar a pagarle a los sirvientes por su trabajo. Siempre he pensado muy interesante el hecho de que filósofos atenienses defendieran la esclavitud a pesar de que sabían que era algo inhumano. La necesidad de tener a alguien que hiciese el trabajo por ellos era tan grande que el sistema no cambiaría por siglos. Los romanos tenían un sistema similar, pero dejaron de darles tanta responsabilidad en los oficios y los pusieron a construir obras de infraestructura indispensables para el mantenimiento del imperio. No digo que haya sido justificado el uso de esclavos, solo quiero remarcar el hecho de que la abolición en Akielos habría sido algo sumamente sencillo a comparación de lo que implicaría hacerlo en Roma o Atenas.

Pero, como siempre, ya me emocioné. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capie que llegó antes de lo que esperaba.

¡Fic beteado por la hermosa Gochy, a la cual le mando un millón de kudos para que esté pronto al 100%!

¡Gracias a todos por los reviews, follows y favoriteadas!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

El desgastante día en la arena de entrenamiento permitió que Camus se olvidase de Milo aunque fuese por unas cuantas horas. Asimismo, los rigurosos ejercicios despertaron el apetito que le había evadido desde la mañana y no dudó en dirigirse al comedor una vez que llegó la hora de la cena. No tuvo oportunidad de contemplar sentarse en una mesa diferente, ya que Aldebarán lo condujo al espacio que ya consideraban como suyo y en donde Aioria y Mü les esperaban.

Inicialmente, Camus se enfocó en saciar su hambre y no prestó demasiada atención a las palabras que Aioria pronunciaba tan efusivamente. Sin embargo, llegó el momento en el que el estómago de Camus dejó de ser lo más ruidoso de la mesa y tuvo que prestar atención a lo que el castaño decía.

—¡Te lo suplico, Aldebarán! —Aioria apenas y había probado bocado e incluso había dejado su plato a un lado para unir sus manos en señal de oración—. ¡Tienes que ayudarme!

Aldebarán, exasperado por no poder comer a sus anchas, no parecía tener intenciones de ceder.

—Te he dicho que no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti.

—¡Debe haber algún modo en el que pueda conquistar a Shaka!

—Lo dudo y, si lo hubiera, ¿cómo habría de conocerlo? ¡Solo conviví con él por dos días!

—Algo debiste haber aprendido de él.

—Difícilmente. Apenas cruzamos palabras. No sé vereciano y él apenas puede decir algunas frases en akielense.

—¡Eso es!

La exclamación de Aioria fue tan repentina que Aldebarán, Mü, Camus y tres hombres que comían cerca de ellos se encogieron de hombros y le miraron como si se hubiese vuelto totalmente loco. De cierta forma, lo había hecho.

—Temo preguntar… —murmuró Aldebarán.

Como era de esperarse, Aioria no esperó a que le preguntaran sobre su plan, sino que lo explicó con el mismo entusiasmo con el que lo había descubierto.

—¡Será mucho más fácil conquistarlo si aprendo vereciano!

Extendió su cuerpo sobre la mesa y miró a Camus y a Mü con una cara tan suplicante que al pelirrojo le recordó a un hambriento gato callejero.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —respondió Mü incluso antes de que Aioria pronunciase su pregunta—. No te enseñaré vereciano solo porque quieres utilizarlo para acostarte con alguien.

Al instante, las orejas de Aioria se tiñeron con un intenso color rojizo y el hombre comenzó a balbucear sinsentidos.

—¿Acostarme? ¿De qué hablas? ¡No dije que quisiera acostarme con él! ¡Eso no… pues, no!

Si bien su estado de ánimo no mejoró del todo, la avergonzada reacción de Aioria dibujó una tenue sonrisa en los labios de Mü. Camus, por su parte, decidió hundir un poco más el dedo en la llaga.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Mü. Tampoco creo que valga la pena perder el tiempo en algo así. Es obvio que Shaka no se interesaría en Aioria ni aunque le escribiese mil poemas de amor.

—¿Tú también, Camus?

—Además —continuó el aludido—, seguramente su poesía sería terrible.

Tanto Mü como Aldebarán estuvieron de acuerdo y el pobre de Aioria tuvo que conformarse con regresar a su asiento y a cruzarse de brazos.

—¡Si ustedes no quieren ayudarme, entonces le pediré ayuda a Milo!

El resto frunció el ceño y se miró entre sí para buscar una explicación a sus palabras. Al ser Camus el más interesado, fue él quien decidió hacer la pregunta.

—¿Milo habla vereciano?

El pánico cubrió el rostro de Aioria y comenzó a removerse nerviosamente sobre su asiento y a juguetear con su pocillo de vino como si el resto de sus compañeros no le mirasen con interés.

—¡No! —declaró—. Quiero decir, sí. Es decir… supongo —al ver que su torpe explicación hizo poco para satisfacer la curiosidad de los demás, carraspeó y trató de calmar su respiración—. La verdad es que muchos de los soldados que sirvieron en la frontera estudiaron vereciano. Es probable que haya aprendido algo. Sin duda sabe más que yo.

Si algo logró la patética mentira de Aioria, fue intrigar aún más a Camus. Era obvio que Milo sabía más que algunas palabras en vereciano y se preguntaba por qué el castaño actuaba como si fuese un secreto celosamente guardado. No podía culpar a Milo por no haber mostrado interés en hablar el idioma con él (quizá su acento era muy malo, quizá no tenía deseos de hablar una lengua que por tanto tiempo consideró enemiga), pero desconocía qué motivos habrían hecho que Aioria respondiese de una forma tan peculiar. Camus había conducido un par de interrogaciones en su corta vida militar y, a sabiendas de que sería fácil obtener más información de él, decidió insistir. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Aioria fue más listo de lo que esperaba y cambió de tema con rapidez.

—Y hablando de Milo —gruño—. ¿En dónde diablos se metió? ¡No puedo creer que se esté perdiendo la cena!

Camus esperaba que el hombre estuviese en alguna parte del comedor, lejos de sus usuales compañeros, pero con el humor suficiente para saciar su hambre. No obstante, parecía ser que Aioria tenía razón y que el rubio había optado por saltarse la comida. Por supuesto, la culpabilidad embargó a Camus y le recordó que su velada aún estaba lejos de terminar.

—Temo que soy el responsable de su ausencia —Aioria y Mü alzaron el rostro con interés. Aldebarán se limitó a mostrar una cómplice sonrisa—. De hecho, lo mejor será que vaya a buscarlo ahora mismo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Aioria—. ¿Qué pasó?

Escudándose en el hecho de que Aioria mintió minutos atrás, Camus justificó no responderle. De un sorbo bebió lo poco que quedaba de su vino y se levantó de su asiento.

—Es probable que lo encuentres en la arena de entrenamiento —explicó Mü—. Suele ir ahí cuando está de mal humor.

—¡Cuando lo venzo en las luchas, dirás!

Camus ignoró a Aioria, agradeció a Mü por la información y salió de ahí antes de que perdiera el poco arrojo que tenía en esos momentos. Además, la noche avanzaba y no quería meterse en problemas por estar fuera de las barracas después de la hora acordada. Con paso veloz se dirigió a la arena de entrenamiento.

* * *

Camus encontró a Milo justo donde Mü le dijo que lo haría. A diferencia de en las mañanas, cuando el salón estaba ampliamente iluminado por varios candelabros, solo un par de antorchas iluminaban el pequeño blanco con el que el hombre practicaba con su lanza. A pesar de que aquellas condiciones no eran las mejores para practicar, la oscuridad no parecía molestar a Milo, quien sujetaba el arma con familiaridad y la proyectaba con facilidad. El cuerpo del akielense resplandecía bajo las luces de las antorchas, las cuales resaltaban su perfil y los marcados músculos de sus piernas y brazos. Su dorado cabello refulgía en la penumbra y por unos segundos Camus confundió la visión con la de las estatuas de mármol y oro que decoraban los templos akielenses.

Milo no pareció percatarse de su presencia o, si lo hizo, optó por ignorarle. Decidido a no dejar pasar aquella oportunidad, Camus cerró la distancia entre ellos. No habló sino hasta que el fruncido ceño de Milo le hizo estar seguro de que el hombre sabía que no se encontraba solo.

—¿Milo?

Este sujetó con fuerza su lanza y, sin bajar el arma, giró su cuerpo hacia el de Camus. La luz de las teas se reflejaba en sus ojos y atizaba su enojo. De no ser porque la distancia entre ellos era demasiado corta como para que Milo lanzara un buen golpe, Camus habría considerado muy seriamente hacerse a un lado.

—Pensé que sabrías que no tengo interés de verte o escucharte —remarcó sus palabras enterrando la lanza en el suelo—, del mismo modo en el que tú no querrías escuchar o ver a un bastardo.

Camus exhaló cansinamente y puso su mano en su pecho mientras se inclinaba levemente hacia él.

—Lamento mucho haberte ofendido, Milo. Hablé conforme a lo que se me educó, no a lo que realmente pensaba de ti —se incorporó y le miró a los ojos—. A pesar de que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos, estoy convencido de que no serías capaz de traicionar a alguien por mera ambición, mucho menos a tu familia. Eres un buen hombre y, aunque me tomará tiempo asimilarlo, ahora comprendo que no debo juzgar a una persona por algo tan vano como la condición de su nacimiento.

Sus palabras no eran del todo sinceras. No era que no tuviese deseos de cambiar su modo de pensar con respecto a los bastardos, ni que no creyese que al menos uno de ellos podía ser un buen hombre. Simplemente sabía que aún era demasiado pronto como para poner las manos al fuego por Milo. Aún no era capaz de confiar en él por completo, pero sabía que no era el momento para dejar entrever su duda. Quería hacer las paces con él y, así, confirmar por sí mismo la clase de persona que era.

—Jamás me habían insultado de tal forma —aseguró Milo—. Es cierto que no soy igual a mis hermanos, pero los amo tanto como a mi madre y respeto enormemente a mi padrastro. Él me recibió en su hogar y me ha tratado con la misma deferencia con la que trataría a cualquiera de sus hijos. Jamás haría algo para dañarlo a él o a su patrimonio. No me interesan sus tierras ni su nombre. Todo lo que deseo lo puedo obtener por mí mismo.

—Lo sé.

Milo debió reconocer los rastros de duda en las palabras de Camus, ya que entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios con enojo.

—No es solo esto —golpeó la lanza con el antebrazo. El arma se desprendió del suelo e hizo un seco sonido al caer sobre el aserrín.

El rubio caminó hacia una paca de paja, se sentó y recargó su frente sobre las puntas de sus dedos.

—Eres un hombre inteligente, Camus. Quizá no todos sean capaces de ver más allá de lo que se les adoctrinó, pero tú si puedes hacerlo. Tú tienes la capacidad de juzgar a las personas por lo que son y no por lo que aparentan y aun así decides no hacerlo. Decides ignorar lo que tienes frente a ti y prefieres quedarte con las voces de tus padres y maestros. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en algo así? Pensé que… —meneó la cabeza—. Somos demasiado diferentes, Camus. Acepto tu disculpa, pero solo eso. No olvidaré tu insulto ni tu prejuicio —bajó ambas manos y las descansó sobre sus rodillas—. Espero por tu bien que realmente estés dispuesto a actuar conforme lo que te dicte la razón en lugar de al fantasma de tus ancestros.

Las palabras de Milo irritaron al de por sí alebrestado ánimo de Camus. Actuaba como si fuese sencillo abrir los ojos ante una injusticia que desde pequeño te enseñaron a ignorar. Actuaba como si él no fuese igual.

—Supongo que fue así para ti cuando te ordenaron liberar a tus esclavos.

Milo entreabrió la boca y por unos instantes quedó tan pasmado que no supo cómo reaccionar.

—¿Disculpa?

Camus sabía que Milo no era parte de la nobleza: carecía de los finos movimientos y de las sofisticadas palabras. No obstante, su postura y autocomplacencia correspondían a los de alguien que no conocía las carencias y su largo y atendido cabello a los de un hombre acostumbrado los lujos. Camus adivinó que el patrimonio de su padrastro debía ser más que un pequeño pedazo de tierra en la provincia de Aegina o Mellos; seguramente consistía en una amplia plantación de olivos y una enorme casa repleta de esclavos. Esclavos de los que, sin duda, Milo se aprovechó por años.

—¿Te atreverías a decirme que tomaste a bien la orden del Rey para liberar a todos los esclavos?

Como para denotar la firmeza de su respuesta, Milo se puso de pie y asintió.

—La orden de su Excelencia fue contundente y mi familia accedió a ella con gusto.

Camus sospechaba que aquello era una mentira —no se imaginaba que pudiese ser lo contrario. Sin embargo, incluso con la seriedad de su rostro y la gravedad de sus palabras no estaba dispuesto a dejarle ir sin hacerle comprender su postura.

—Con tanto gusto como recibiste la orden de entrenar a lado de los verecianos, supongo —no le dio a Milo oportunidad de responder—. Es comprensible: seguir órdenes es más fácil que aceptar los errores por cuenta propia. Pudieron liberar a los esclavos generaciones atrás, pero lo hicieron hasta que su Rey no les dio alternativa.

—Los motivos por los cuales decidió liberar a los esclavos pertenecen únicamente su Excelencia. Mi deber es honrarlos y acatarlos —hizo una breve pausa—. No obstante, no había un motivo válido por el cual liberarlos. Tú no conociste los jardines de entrenamiento de esclavos, tú no viste cómo se les cuidaba. Es por eso que crees que la esclavitud es algo terrible. Sin embargo, a los esclavos se les otorgaba protección y atención a cambio de su libertad. Ellos cumplían sus labores con gusto y, para muchos de ellos, el perder su condición fue un duro golpe a su espíritu.

—Supongo que se sintieron abrumados por la libertad; después de todo, jamás les ofrecieron opciones distintas a las de obedecer.

—No las necesitaban —aseguró—. Tenían todo lo que pudieran necesitar. Eran felices con nosotros.

Los argumentos de Milo flaqueaban y él lo sabía. Su nerviosismo se coló en sus palabras y su usual altanería se fundió como la nieve en primavera.

—Eres un hombre inteligente, Milo —dijo entonces—. Sabías que arrebatarle a alguien su libertad era algo incorrecto, pero accediste a ello porque tu familia y tu sociedad te dictaron que era lo normal. Te convenciste a ti mismo de que hacías bien a los esclavos porque era mejor que aceptar que los utilizabas para satisfacer tus propios caprichos. El Rey no necesitaba dar una orden para su liberación, pero tú la necesitaste para hacer lo correcto.

Milo entreabrió la boca, mas le tomó varios segundos encontrar las palabras que necesitaba para responder.

—Los esclavos no son como crees, Camus. Son gentiles y débiles; son criaturas delicadas que no estaban listas para salir al mundo real.

—Tal vez no conozca a muchos esclavos, pero conozco a uno.

En ese instante los ojos de Milo se abrieron de par en par y la pesadez de sus propios actos pareció posarse sobre sus hombros.

—Aldebarán…

—A pesar de que lo torturaron para aplacar su espíritu, no lograron debilitarlo. Al contrario, es poderoso, noble y valiente y así como él hay miles que lo único que necesitaban era una oportunidad para demostrar que son más que simples trofeos. ¿Lo comprendes ahora, Milo? Es fácil cometer errores cuando todo tu mundo los practica; lo difícil es abrir los ojos y aceptar que has sido partícipe de la injusticia. Ambos somos culpables de escuchar las voces de nuestros ancestros, pero somos nosotros quienes podemos hacer una diferencia.

Milo exhaló entrecortadamente, cruzó una rápida mirada con Camus y salió del salón de entrenamiento sin decir más.

Camus decidió no seguirle. Sabía que Milo necesitaba tiempo para recapacitar en sus propias acciones. Optó por, en cambio, ir a la cama.

Él también tenía mucho en que pensar.

.

.

.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Insisto en que es muy peculiar el modo en el que las culturas con esclavos justifican lo que hicieron. Es un poco espeluznante, si lo piensan. Vere tiene sus cosas malas, pero Akielos tiene bastante menos ética en cuestión de derechos humanos.

Eeeep! Nuestro pobre Milo quedó en un aprieto. ¿Cómo reaccionará la próxima vez que vea a Camus? ¿Camus logrará sobrevivir un día más en el castillo? ¿Algún día volveremos a ver a Máscara de la Muerte? ¿Aioria aprenderá vereciano? ¡La respuesta a esa y más preguntas, en un futuro no tan lejano!

Capie revisado por mi querida betuchis, Gochy, al servicio de la comunidad.

¡De nuevo gracias a todos por sus reviews y favoriteadas!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

El cuarto día de Camus en la fortaleza de Marlas inició como ya se había hecho costumbre. Los soldados se levantaron con el ímpetu usual y comenzaron puntualmente con los ejercicios del campamento. El pelirrojo no estaba seguro si el grupo estaba cada día más organizado, o si simplemente había comenzado a percibir las pequeñas maniobras y actitudes que lo catalogarían como un ejército unificado; al menos, como uno que no pensara en destruirse desde dentro la mayor parte del tiempo. Camus supuso que su nueva perspectiva se debía a que ahora se sentía parte de dicho ejército y comprendía más que nunca las limitantes y problemáticas de los soldados.

Aquella mañana estaba tan enfrascado en sus propias actividades que no pensó dos veces en el hecho de que Milo había ocupado el puesto contiguo. No reparó en él hasta que desdoblaron juntos uno de los pesados lienzos. Por un instante sus manos y miradas se cruzaron y, si bien el rostro de Milo permanecía serio, el enojo y la frustración habían desaparecido. Lucía, en cambio, cansado y desconcertado. A pesar de que el intercambio duró pocos segundos, Camus supo leer en su cerúlea mirada la promesa de un futuro encuentro que, tal vez, les permitiría aclarar las cosas y enmendar los errores.

Camus sabía que Milo era sumamente orgulloso y admiraba que hubiese sugerido una pronta reconciliación. Lo menos que el vereciano podía hacer era imitar su nobleza. Por esta razón, le sonrió e hizo un sutil movimiento de cabeza que, esperaba, le haría saber que él también estaba dispuesto a retomar la conversación del día anterior.

El resto de la mañana pasó con rapidez. Los hombres se enfocaron arduamente en sus tareas y las únicas interrupciones que Camus percibió fueron ocasionadas por Aioria exigiéndole a Milo a que le enseñara vereciano.

—¿Por qué de repente quieres aprender el idioma? —preguntó el rubio a sabiendas de que Aioria no pediría algo así a menos que fuese por un motivo importante.

—¿No es obvio? Ahora que formamos parte del mismo imperio tendré que relacionarme con más verecianos. Lo mejor será que aprenda a hablar su idioma.

Milo entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó un pesado rollo de soga destinado a ser guardado en las carretas.

—Hemos convivido con verecianos por casi dos meses y nunca antes te habías interesado en aprenderlo. Disculpa si desconfío de tu sinceridad —tras una breve pausa frunció el ceño y torció la boca—. Todo esto es por el médico, ¿verdad? ¿Crees poder cortejarlo si hablas su idioma?

Aioria abrió ampliamente la boca para defenderse, pero Camus le interrumpió con rudeza.

—Ya le dijimos que jamás funcionaría. Tendrá más éxito orándoles a los dioses. Quizá se apiaden de él y le permitan follarse a Shaka —las palabras de Camus tuvieron el efecto deseado, ya que Aioria se abochornó tanto que se concentró en sus labores y dejó sus súplicas para un momento más adecuado.

Después de algunas horas, los capitanes señalaron el final de las prácticas de campamento y ordenaron a los hombres dirigirse al comedor. Camus no había dado un paso hacia el interior de la fortaleza cuando fue detenido por Milo.

—Camus —el tono de su voz fue tan suplicante como el modo en el que le sujetaba de la muñeca—. Si me lo permites, me gustaría conversar contigo por un momento.

A pesar de que el vereciano supo que no podría rechazarlo, tampoco estaba dispuesto a perder el desayuno. El hecho de que pudiese sobrevivir un día sin probar bocado no quería decir que estuviese dispuesto a hacerlo. Se decidió, entonces, a proponer un punto medio.

—Vayamos primero por algo de comer. No queremos que te desmayes a mitad de la práctica vespertina.

Milo abrió los ojos y la boca en señal de indignación, mas decidió contenerse. Seguramente quería desahogarse lo más pronto posible y no quería darle una excusa a Camus para escapar de él.

Los hombres se dirigieron al comedor y en un pequeño morral guardaron sus respectivas raciones de embutidos, queso y pan. No le dieron mayor explicación a sus compañeros y de nueva cuenta salieron del castillo. Durante todo el trayecto Camus temió toparse con alguno de los capitanes, pero estos debían encontrarse en alguna de las habitaciones privadas puesto que no había rastro de ellos.

Si bien al pelirrojo no le gustaba la idea de alejarse del grupo antes de que iniciara el siguiente entrenamiento, Milo parecía decidido a hacer lo contrario. Camus lo siguió con paciencia hasta que se percató que se dirigían a las caballerizas.

—No pretenderás que cabalguemos justo ahora. No regresaríamos antes de que termine el tiempo libre.

Milo arqueó la ceja izquierda y se alzó de hombros.

—¿Y qué? Nos ayudará a relajarnos —Camus casi se va de espaldas con la despreocupada respuesta del rubio, quien rio con fuerza al ver su reacción—. ¡Es broma! ¡Yo también quiero formar parte de la guardia, ¿recuerdas?! No vamos a las caballerizas. Hay una capilla a unos metros de ahí. Debe estar vacía a esta hora.

Tal y como Milo dijo, había una pequeña y oscura habitación escondida entre la caballeriza y la herrería. El edificio estaba descuidado, con piso de tierra, paredes de madera humedecida y un techo de paja que no había sido cambiado en meses. Cuatro pequeñas bancas estaban dispuestas frente a un humilde altar decorado con un bello arreglo de flores silvestres. La capilla pertenecía a los sirvientes del castillo, pensó Camus, y debió haber caído en desuso después de la conquista akielense seis años atrás. Con la unificación y el regreso de verecianos a la fortaleza, las antiguas creencias debieron resurgir en el corazón de los lacayos, quienes poco a poco revivían el pequeño espacio que alguna vez significó todo para ellos.

—¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? —Camus suponía que no era normal que un aspirante vagara por los recovecos del castillo. Sería demasiado fácil entrar por accidente a un lugar prohibido y meterse en problemas con los capitanes.

En lugar de que Milo respondiera inmediatamente, pareció repasar en su mente diversas excusas que le evitarían la molestia de decir la verdad. Camus tenía razón: no era indicado que un soldado hubiese dado con un lugar que si bien era sencillo, no dejaba de ser sagrado.

—Es una larga historia —terminó por decir—. Tú sabes lo difícil que es encontrar privacidad cuando se está acuartelado. Los feligreses únicamente oran al amanecer; me aseguro de nunca molestarles con mi presencia.

Camus no dejó de pensar que era un tanto blasfemo esconderse en una capilla, pero al igual que Milo comprendía los estragos emocionales de pasar todas las horas del día acompañado de solados. Todos necesitaban un descanso ocasional y, en esos momentos, decidió aceptarlo con todo y la blasfemia.

Para demostrar que por el momento aceptaba el escondite, Camus tomó asiento en la última banca de la izquierda. Milo lo imitó y adoptó una compungida postura con sus antebrazos recargados en sus rodillas y el rostro gacho.

—Quería disculparme contigo, Camus —dijo sin alzar la mirada—. El día de ayer no fui sincero contigo. A decir verdad, tampoco fui sincero conmigo mismo.

—No es necesario que me des explicaciones —aseguró—. Yo también he cometido errores.

—No busco justificar mis faltas. Lo que quisiera… —exhaló largamente y alzó el rostro. Sus ojos turquesas brillaban aún en la penumbra de la capilla—. Si me lo permites, me gustaría contar parte de mi historia.

Cuando Milo separó a Camus de sus compañeros, jamás pensó que le ofrecería algo tan íntimo. No estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con emociones ajenas y, tal vez, de haber sabido que la situación se tornaría tan delicada, habría optado por quedarse a desayunar. Infortunadamente, la decisión estaba tomada y no le quedó más que asentir como si no tuviese miedo de lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

—Nací en la provincia de Mellos —para sorpresa de Camus, Milo comenzó a hablar en impecable vereciano—. El linaje de mi madre puede rastrearse hasta siete generaciones atrás; es prima del antiguo _kyros_ de la región y única heredera del legado de mi abuelo —sonrió—, el cual es prácticamente inexistente. Los malos negocios llevaron a su familia a la ruina y su padre se sintió obligado a casarla con alguien más afortunado —los ojos de Milo se entrecerraron y su mandíbula se tensó—. El elegido fue un hombre llamado Aspros. Nació como un simple jornalero en la campiña de Mellos, pero era ambicioso e inteligente. A los trece años se volvió capataz de la plantación en la que trabajaba y a los dieciocho logró hacerse tan indispensable para el terrateniente que lo nombró su heredero.

—Eso es admirable —concedió Camus, a pesar de que Milo no parecía estar de acuerdo.

—Lo es, en cuestión de negocios —admitió—. El mismo matrimonio fue una transacción. Mi abuelo quería que su hija tuviese una mejor calidad de vida y Aspros quería unirse legalmente con una familia tan reconocida como la suya. Mi madre también estuvo de acuerdo con el trato —arrugó la nariz—, aunque creo que solo se casó con Aspros porque era dueño de los mejores manzanos de Akielos.

—¿Cómo dices?

Milo interrumpió brevemente su relato y parpadeó varias veces como para recordar en dónde se encontraba.

—A mi madre le encantan las manzanas —abochornado, rascó su nuca con la mano derecha—. Da un poco de miedo, francamente.

Camus imaginó a la madre de Milo sentada sobre una montaña de manzanas y con un pequeño Milo en brazos. También imaginó la brillante sonrisa que debió haber lucido cuando decidió nombrar 'manzana' a su hijo.

—No es un matrimonio tormentoso. Mi madre ayuda a mejorar la imagen pública de Aspros y él cuida de la familia con ahínco. Su relación mejoró aún más cuando engendraron a dos herederos y pudieron dedicarse a lo que realmente les interesaba: Aspros a sus negocios y mi madre… —frunció el ceño— a lo que sea que le interesase en ese momento. Hace veintiún años, su interés recayó en mi padre.

Camus tragó saliva e intentó prepararse mentalmente para la segunda parte del relato. Oró por tener el temple necesario para evitar hacer muecas de disgusto al escuchar sobre el adulterio de la madre de Milo.

—Él era vereciano —el rubio hizo una larga pausa que permitió que las pesadas palabras llegasen a los oídos del pelirrojo. Camus, mentalizado a escuchar algo diferente, se pasmó al recibir la inesperada noticia.

Camus intentó decir algo, confirmar lo que acababa de escuchar, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca. Milo tomó su silencio como una pauta para continuar.

—No te habría agradado. Era uno de los mejores contrabandistas del mar del oeste. Era capitán de su propio barco y comandaba a más de cien hombres. Aspros lo aborrecía por ser vereciano, pero hacía negocios con él porque le permitía exportar sus frutas a Vere en un tiempo en el que comercio entre los dos países estaba prohibido —una pintoresca imagen debió cruzar su mente, ya que posó su mano sobre sus labios para contener una amplia sonrisa—. Mi madre estaba fascinada con el extranjero. Era blanco, rubio, criminal y totalmente diferente a cualquier otro hombre al que hubiese conocido. Además, el que una akielense cortejara a un vereciano sería el escándalo más grande que la provincia hubiese visto en años.

—Y fue exactamente lo que hizo.

Milo asintió y emitió una seca risotada.

—Lo hizo. Con inusual discreción, pero lo hizo. Aún hoy está orgullosa de haber logrado que un vereciano se acostase con una mujer casada. Sin embargo, el gusto le duró poco. Mi padre era fugitivo en ambos países; no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en tierra y partió sin saber siquiera que mi madre estaba embarazada. Ella tampoco se tomó la molestia de informarle, ni siquiera en las pocas ocasiones en las que volvieron a verse.

—¿Qué pasó con Aspros? —la ligereza en las palabras de Milo apuntaba a que el escándalo no fue el final para su familia y a Camus le costó trabajo imaginarse cómo pudieron librarse de la vergüenza. Decenas de familias en Vere habían caído en la infamia por mucho menos que eso.

—¡Estaba furioso! —admitió—. Debes saberlo: en Akielos es normal que haya relaciones extramaritales. Sobre todo en casos como el suyo en el que el matrimonio fue de conveniencia. Sin embargo…

—La situación cambia al haber un vereciano de por medio.

El rostro de Milo, antes alegre y emocionado, se tornó serio.

—Con el fin de evitar los rumores, Aspros me reconoció como su hijo. Mi madre sabía que tendría muchas dificultades si se descubría la identidad de mi verdadero padre, así que aceptó guardar el secreto.

—¿Y por eso te enseñó vereciano desde que eras pequeño?

No supo por qué su pregunta tomó a Milo por sorpresa. Su dominio del lenguaje era tan puro que era obvio que lo había aprendido desde una edad temprana. Sin duda aquel ejercicio sería una aventura más para su madre: un atrevimiento que pondría al límite la salud mental de su esposo.

—No solo vereciano —respondió después de un breve silencio—. Todas las noches me contaba cuentos de hadas de Vere y, cuando podía, me compraba esos horribles juguetes que usan ustedes.

—¿Qué tienen de malo nuestros juguetes?

—¡Tienen tantas piezas! ¡En lugar de jugar con simples trompos, prefieren rompecabezas tan complicados que ni los adultos pueden resolver!

—Sospecho que tu madre sería una experta en ellos.

—Le gustan los retos. Tienen suerte de que naciera mujer. De lo contrario se habría enlistado al ejército y habría conquistado los cuatro reinos antes de cumplir los treinta años.

A pesar de que no conocía a la mujer, Camus no dudó un instante en la veracidad de las palabras de Milo.

—Mi madre me confesó la verdad el día que cumplí seis años. De cierta forma fue un alivio descubrir que Aspros no era mi verdadero padre —calló por varios segundos, mientras perdía su mirada en la tierra—. Lo dije antes: el día de ayer no fui sincero contigo. Aunque Aspros aparentaba ser un hombre de familia, siempre supe que no me trataba del mismo modo que a mis hermanos. Las palabras de mi madre dieron sentido a su rechazo y decidí hacer todo lo que estuviese en mis manos para ganar su respeto —una sardónica sonrisa apareció en su rostro—. Comencé a entrenar, a interesarme en el ejército. Decidí que le demostraría que mi sangre akielense era la más poderosa y que la utilizaría para algún día marchar en contra de Vere.

En muchas ocasiones Camus se preguntó si habría elegido el camino del ejército de no ser por sus padres. A pesar de que disfrutaba sentir el peso de la armadura y la excitación de los combates, sabía que parte de esa emoción fue sembrada por su familia. ¿Habría desempeñado tan buen papel si hubiese elegido los pasos de su padre como mercader? O, tal vez, su personalidad era más cercana a la de su tío, quien se recluyó en un monasterio y que dedicaba su vida a redactar y copiar textos. Camus amaba sus armas y el orgullo de formar parte de aquellos que defienden a los más débiles, pero ocasionalmente se preguntaba qué habría sido de él de haber elegido un camino distinto.

Hasta donde sabía, Milo había elegido su camino por cuenta propia y Camus se preguntó si de esa forma hallaría más orgullo al pertenecer a la Guardia Real o si, por el contrario, una sombra de remordimiento oscurecería su conciencia al saber que había llegado hasta ahí guiado por el deseo de destruir una parte de él mismo.

—A los ocho años se me permitió ingresar al _stratónes_ , al —continuó Milo e hizo una breve pausa para elegir la palabra correcta— cuartel. A pesar de estar lejos de casa, temí que la gente sospechara que era hijo de un vereciano y corrí el rumor que mi padre era un esclavo rubio —rio secamente—. Creo que funcionó, ya que jamás han sospechado otra cosa. El único fuera de mi familia que sabe la verdad es Aioria. Lo conocí en el _stratónes_ , ¿sabes? Es como mi hermano, aunque a veces me saque de mis casillas.

A pesar de que Camus era hijo único, sabía que sacarse mutuamente de sus casillas era prácticamente una obligación entre hermanos.

—Entiendo y agradezco la confianza que me tienes al contarme esto.

Milo se alzó de hombros como para amainar la importancia del momento.

—No es que desconfíe, Camus, pero el secreto ya no es tan importante para mí. Hace un año lo único que me importaba era destruir a Vere. Pensaba que eso me permitiría destruir la parte de mí que tanto odiaba. Pensé así hasta que…

El rubio interrumpió sus palabras y aunque el pelirrojo esperó a que continuara, al final tuvo que hacerlo por él.

—Hasta que llegó la alianza.

Milo asintió.

—Al principio pensé que sería algo temporal. Acepté pelear a lado de los verecianos porque su Excelencia lo ordenó y porque teníamos un enemigo en común. Fue en esos días que descubrí que me había equivocado con respecto a mis vecinos del norte. Acepté que no eran cobardes ni ruines ni perversos. Por el contrario, descubrí que algunos eran más valientes que mis compañeros akielenses y que lo único que buscaban era proteger a su nación y a su Príncipe.

Camus registró cada una de sus palabras y comprendió por qué el modo de pelear de Milo era tan diferente a la del promedio: él ya había combatido a lado de los verecianos. Había peleado bajo el estandarte del Rey de Akielos y, por lo tanto, del Príncipe de Vere. En esa ocasión le costó mucho más trabajo contener sus pesquisas y se prometió indagar más en las próximas horas. Quizá era momento de preguntarle a Aioria sobre sus aburridas historias de guerra.

—Descubrí que si mi sangre estaba contaminada era por mis temores y complejos, no por mi padre. Es como tú dijiste: me dejé llevar por los prejuicios de mis ancestros y después te acusé de hacer lo mismo.

—Será más fácil evitarlos ahora que estamos conscientes de ellos —aseguró con una asertividad que realmente no sentía.

Milo no respondió inmediatamente y su ceño fruncido y la forma en la que se contraían y relajaban los músculos de su cuello fueron clara señal de que aún tenía algo que decir. Camus le dio el tiempo que necesitaba para armarse de valor.

—No tengo excusa con relación al uso de esclavos. Fue meramente un asunto de facilidad. Era fácil extender la mano y recibir una copa de vino, fácil abrir la boca para recibir un bocado de fruta, fácil seleccionar a un esclavo de los jardines, fácil pensar que yacían conmigo porque así lo querían y no porque entrenaron durante años para hacerlo.

A pesar de que Camus no quería romper el contacto visual con Milo, tuvo que hacerlo al confirmar lo que sospechaba: el rubio se había aprovechado sexualmente de personas que tuvieron la mala fortuna de nacer entre cadenas y grilletes de oro.

—Estaba en Marlas cuando su Excelencia dio la orden de la liberación —continuó el rubio—. En su momento fue más una burla que una preocupación. Pensamos: ¿para qué tomarse la molestia de liberarlos? Los esclavos reciben buen trato, ¿por qué querrían irse? Tienen una vida privilegiada —bufó—. Las cartas tardaron en llegar, pero poco a poco nos dimos cuenta de lo equivocados que estábamos. Recibí la carta de mi madre dos semanas atrás. Solo los esclavos más viejos decidieron quedarse. Los más jóvenes buscaron trabajo en las ciudades; algunos de los hombres se enlistaron en las guardias regionales. Algunos otros vendieron sus grilletes y usaron el dinero para viajar al norte, a Vere.

Camus pensó que los últimos eran los más inteligentes. Si la liberación o la alianza fallaban, no habría mejor lugar para un esclavo que Vere. Incluso desde antes de la unificación, el país del norte era un refugio para los pocos esclavos que lograban escapar de sus amos.

—Aunque ahora sé que cualquier humano preferiría la libertad antes que una vida de relativos lujos, en su momento fue una gran sorpresa. De no ser porque estábamos acuartelados, más de la mitad de los soldados akielenses habrían viajado a sus pueblos natales para confirmar la noticia.

—Tienes un buen Rey —dijo Camus—. Logró ver más allá de sus errores e hizo lo que estaba en sus manos para hacer lo correcto.

Milo sonrió y le dio una suave palmada en la espalda.

—Tenemos un buen Rey.

—¿Y un Príncipe hecho de oro y porcelana?

Milo alzó las manos al aire y emitió una expresión de hastío.

—¡No sé por qué demonios confío en alguien como Aioria!

Los hombres se hundieron en un cómodo silencio hasta que Camus se percató que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo. Sacó el contenido del morral y comieron con rapidez. Camus se lamentó no haber empacado algo para beber.

Cuando terminaron de comer y regresaron al patio principal, divisaron al grupo de soldados salir del castillo. Les tomó tiempo armarse, darles alcance y alinearse en formación de marcha. A pesar de que no fueron los últimos en llegar, su posición en la columna fue diferente a la usual, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por los capitanes. Dohko les miró con curiosidad, pero mantuvo sus pensamientos para sí. Shion, por el contrario, no perdió la oportunidad de amonestarlos.

—Espero que hayan puesto en sus bocas otra cosa además de sus pollas, soldados.

Para Camus, las palabras eran una clara advertencia: no podrán ejecutar adecuadamente los ejercicios con el estómago vacío, el entrenamiento es prioritario y el tiempo de acuartelamiento debe ser respetado al máximo.

Como era de esperarse, Milo no supo leer entre líneas y únicamente reparó en la insinuación del Capitán. Esto provocó que sus orejas se tiñeran de rojo y que fuese incapaz de mirar a Camus a los ojos por el resto de la tarde.

Mü tenía razón: para ser gente que se paseaba semidesnuda, los akielenses eran adorablemente pudorosos.

.

.

.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Para variar, un capie largo. Muy, muy al inicio, este momento iba a ser un flashback, pero pensé que rompería muy groseramente con el ritmo de la historia así que decidí dejarlo como diálogo. Espero que haya sido lo suficientemente ameno como para que no se aburrieran.

Crear la historia de Milo fue algo sumamente divertido y quizá en un futuro haga un sidestory con la historia de su madre. Que por cierto, ¿adivinan quién es? Si adivinan les doy una manzana virtual. Ahora, si me adivinan quién es el padre biológico, entonces les daré... eh... no sé... ¿una bebida alcohólica virtual?

Una carencia importante que tienen los libros de Captive Prince es que no se habla de la religión. Y no es que el relato lo necesitase, pero me cuesta mucho trabajo alinear la idea de una monarquía sin religión. La justificación de la realeza es que dios los eligió para reinar, por lo que decidí incluir un poco de eso aquí. Admito que me quitó una espinita que tenía desde hace tiempo.

Ahora dos comerciales: podrán saber un poco más de la infancia de Milo en el cuartel en mi fic Stratónes... si es que no les incomoda el tema, claro está.

Segundo comercial: hemos comenzado los preparativos para el **Milo Ship Fest** de este año, así que si tienen ideas para promtps, por favor compartanlas en el tumblr (miloshipfest punto tumblr punto com). ¡Qué emoción!

¡Gracias a todos por llegar hasta aquí y, sobre todo, gracias a mi querida betuchis Gochy, quien salva a todos de sangrar por los ojos!

¡Chuu!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Afortunadamente para Camus, su conversación con Milo dio pie a una tarde bastante satisfactoria. Los ejercicios de infantería fluyeron con la mayor destreza posible e incluso aprendió un par de maniobras que le permitieron tomar ventaja en los ataques frontales.

Al caer la noche, Camus intentó tocar el tema de las historias de guerra de Aioria, pero el resto de sus compañeros desviaron la conversación con inusitada maestría. El pelirrojo se preguntó qué tan terrible orador tendría que ser Aioria para que eludieran su monólogo con tanta premura y consideró abandonar su plan de obtener información de parte del castaño. No quería descubrir que sus historias fuesen tan aburridas como decían los demás.

Al menos, pensaba, esa noche encontraron un fascinante entretenimiento: enseñar vereciano a Aioria. Al haber combatido varios años en la frontera, el hombre conocía algunas palabras básicas, aunque casi todas ellas estaban relacionadas a la milicia o a malas palabras cuyo significado seguramente no conocía (de lo contrario no habría sido capaz de pronunciarlas sin avergonzarse). Si bien su pronunciación de comandos de guerra era impecable, cosas tan sencillas como los saludos hacían relucir su brusco acento akielense. Hasta ese momento Camus consideraba que Milo era un hombre paciente, pero la agitación de Aioria era contagiosa y el rubio no tardó en lanzar una grave expresión de hastío cuando Aioria falló en presentarse en vereciano por quinta vez.

—¡Me rindo! ¡Si hay un modo en el que puedas conquistar a Shaka, te aseguro que no será por la boca!

Mü arrugó la nariz y le dio una pequeña mordida a una rebanada de pan negro.

—No digas eso, Milo. Hay muchas otras formas de utilizar la boca además de para hablar.

El aludido cerró los ojos y comenzó a agitar sus manos en el aire.

—¡No! ¡No! No quiero esa imagen en mi mente. ¡¿Por qué me traumas así?!

Mü batió sus pálidas pestañas y relamió sus labios como si no hubiese dicho aquellas palabras con el mero fin de abochornar a los akielenses. Camus, por supuesto, vio más allá de su actuación; lo mismo que Aldebarán, quien ocultó una burlona sonrisa detrás de su tarro de cerveza.

—Yo no puse imágenes en tu mente —reprochó Mü—. Si llegaron a ella es porque las tenías a la mano.

—No perdamos el enfoque, caballeros —interrumpió Camus con el rostro más serio que pudo—. Si no podemos enseñarle vereciano a Aioria, quizá podamos enseñarle a hincarse ante Shaka. Eso le gustará más que cualquier frase de amor.

Para esas alturas las orejas de Aioria estaban tan coloradas como el jitomate que comía, pero hizo lo posible para aparentar que ya se había acostumbrado a la apertura sexual de sus compañeros.

—No pienso ser un simple acostón para él. Ambos merecemos más que eso y el único modo en el que podré llegar a un entendimiento con él es si hablamos el mismo idioma.

Mü bufó y se alzó de hombros.

—Tan poca imaginación…

—Para todo esto —Aldebarán finalmente se atrevió a alzar la voz—. ¿Estamos seguros de que a Shaka le gustan los hombres? No sabemos nada de él. Puede que hasta tenga una amante.

Camus y Mü alzaron el rostro hacia el moreno y le miraron con incredulidad. Ese fue el turno de Milo y Aioria para reír, mientras que Aldebarán frunció el ceño ante la peculiar reacción de sus compañeros.

—Me parece raro que no te haya hablado sobre esto —murmuró Mü—. Es algo tan elemental que lo pasé por alto.

—¿Elemental? ¿A qué te refieres?

Emocionado, Aioria tamborileó la mesa con las palmas de las manos e inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante.

—Ningún vereciano que se respete tendría una relación con una mujer antes del matrimonio.

Las palabras de Aioria pasmaron tanto a Aldebarán que tuvieron que pasar varios segundos antes de que pudiese volver a hablar y, cuando lo hizo, no fue una oración precisamente elocuente.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Está ligado a lo que hablamos el otro día —explicó Mü con tono confidencial—, sobre los hijos ilegítimos. El mejor modo de evitar el nacimiento de hijos fuera del matrimonio es que los hombres se relacionen exclusivamente con hombres y las mujeres con mujeres. Esto es así hasta el matrimonio e, incluso después, muchas parejas deciden mantener relaciones extramaritales con parejas de su mismo sexo; sobre todo entre la nobleza, donde las uniones son más por conveniencia que por amor.

Aldebarán tragó saliva y perdió su mirada en su plato de comida ya vacío.

—Es broma, ¿verdad?

—En lo absoluto —aseguró Camus—. Es algo normalizado en todo el país, aunque siempre surgen excepciones.

Excepciones que conllevan al nacimiento de hombres como Shaka o Milo, pensó.

Aldebarán buscó alguna señal de burla en los rostros de sus compatriotas, pero los hombres hablaban con la verdad y Milo decidió entrar en detalles desde el punto de vista akielense.

—Es cierto —dijo—. Descubrimos que lo era cuando servimos en la frontera. El único modo en el que un hombre y una mujer pueden estar solos en la misma habitación es si están casados o si son familiares directos. ¡Hasta los soldados les tienen miedo a las mujeres!

—Eso es mentira —aseguró Camus—. El miedo no es hacia las mujeres, sino hacia lo que pasará con uno si sospechan siquiera que tuviste relaciones con ellas. Solo un idiota se atrevería a arriesgar su rango por una mujer.

Aioria suspiró sonoramente y recargó su rostro en su puño cerrado.

—Conozco a un par de mujeres por las que valdría la pena arriesgar el puesto.

—¿Esto no empezó porque estabas enamorado de Shaka? —acusó Milo.

—¡Por él arriesgaría hasta la vida!

El resto le miró con incredulidad por varios segundos hasta que Aldebarán decidió seguir con su interrogatorio.

—Regresando al tema de las mujeres —agitó sus manos a la altura de sus orejas—. ¿Entonces todos los hombres tienen relaciones con otros hombres?

—Por supuesto que no todos —dijo Mü como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo—. Hay algunos que prefieren a las mujeres; suelen casarse muy jóvenes.

O se hacen clientes asiduos del prostíbulo del pueblo, añadió Camus en su mente. Únicamente los más ingenuos pensarían que no existen lugares en donde los hombres y las mujeres pueden mezclarse sin reparos. Generalmente se encuentran a las afueras de las ciudades y aldeas y ofrecen la secrecía suficiente como para tener un flujo constante de clientes. Camus jamás había visitado uno de ellos (por supuesto), pero a sus veintidós años había presenciado la baja de al menos cinco soldados por haber visitado prostíbulos sin la discreción suficiente.

—Entonces —continuó Aldebarán—. ¿Nunca han estado en la misma habitación que una mujer?

Camus intentó no tomar la inocente pregunta como un ataque a su moralidad (era obvio que no lo era), pero Mü emitió una aguda expresión de indignación. Su reacción era normal. Para nadie más que la nobleza era indispensable mantenerse totalmente libre de sospechas, sobre todo si residían en la vieja capital y buscaban un lugar en la corte.

—Jamás —dijo Mü con inusual intensidad, la cual disminuyó al ver la apenada sonrisa de Aldebarán.

Era normal que Aioria y Milo conocieran las costumbres verecianas. Combatieron en la frontera por muchos años y convivieron con soldados del norte desde la unificación. Sin embargo, hasta hace unas semanas Aldebarán era un esclavo confinado a la arena de combate. Era de esperarse que estuviera absorto con su nuevo descubrimiento.

—Lo lamento —la sonrisa en el rostro de Aldebarán era franca y dulce. Era imposible para cualquiera disgustarse con un hombre como él—. No pretendía acusarlos de semejantes actos de depravación.

Aioria rio quedamente y Milo le dio un codazo en las costillas. Mü exhaló y relajó un poco la tensión que había comenzado a acumularse en sus hombros.

—Está bien. De todas formas tendremos que acostumbrarnos a semejantes depravaciones. Es claro que los nuevos monarcas no se interesan mucho en las viejas costumbres —dijo con tanta despreocupación que por un momento Camus pensó que estaba siendo sincero.

—¡Espero que sea cierto lo que dices, Mü! —dijo Aioria—. ¡Si me prohíben juntarme con mujeres, me largo a otro reino!

—¿Y a ti en qué te afectaría? —la ceja izquierda de Milo se arqueó con falsa intriga—. Después de todo, Shaka también es hombre y, como nos has dicho desde el día en que lo conociste, es el amor de tu vida.

—Renunciaré a las mujeres cuando conquiste a Shaka —nadie en la mesa le creyó—. ¡Y eso no sucederá a menos que me enseñen vereciano!

Los minutos de distracción debieron restituir la paciencia de Milo, ya que accedió a continuar con las lecciones. Los intentos de Aioria eran tan pobres que, en cierto momento, Camus comenzó a sospechar que el hombre fingía con tal de llamar la atención.

Para cuando la mayor parte de sus compañeros se levantaba de las mesas, Aioria casi lograba pronunciar una frase completa en vereciano. Tristemente, su felicidad duró poco cuando Máscara de la Muerte pasó a su lado y emitió una aguda carcajada.

—¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?! —preguntó burlón—. ¿Se supone que estás hablando vereciano?

Aioria giró su cuerpo para encarar a Máscara de la Muerte y Milo apenas tuvo tiempo de sujetarle de la muñeca para evitar que se lanzara contra el hombre.

—¡¿A ti qué te importa?! ¡Apenas y puedes hablar tu propio idioma!

El intruso ladeó el rostro y sonrió con petulancia. Bufó y tornó su atención hacia Mü y Camus.

—Les deseo suerte dándole clases a ese imbécil —dijo en vereciano. A pesar de que su acento era marcado, sus palabras eran fluidas y llevaban consigo la confianza de alguien que había estudiado el idioma por muchos años—. Tendrían más suerte si intentasen enseñarle a un perro a hablar.

Lanzó una segunda carcajada y siguió su camino fuera del comedor.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —Aioria meneó la cabeza en confusión—. ¡¿Qué dijo?!

—Dijo que tendríamos mejores resultados enseñándole a hablar a un perro —respondió Camus con presteza.

—¡¿Qué!? ¿En qué idioma?

—¿Cómo que en qué idioma? —la voz de Milo se alzó por todo el salón—. ¡Llevamos todo el día enseñándote vereciano y ni siquiera puedes reconocerlo cuando alguien lo usa!

—¡No es eso! ¡Es que es imposible! ¡¿Cómo un hombre como ese puede hablar vereciano y yo no?!

—Es un aristócrata —recordó Mü—, hijo de un _kyros._ Sin duda comenzó a estudiar el idioma desde que tú estabas en pañales.

—¡Pero es un maniático! ¡Le dicen Máscara de la Muerte! ¿Qué tan mal puedes estar para que te llamen así?

—La locura no tiene nada que ver con la capacidad de hablar otros idiomas —respondió Milo—. Te aseguro que domina todas las lenguas de los cuatro reinos.

—¡Me rehúso! ¡No puedo aceptar que un parricida sepa más vereciano que yo!

Camus abrió ampliamente los ojos al escuchar semejante acusación. Si el padre de Máscara de la Muerte era un traidor a la corona, ¿habría sido su muerte el precio a pagar por la oportunidad de pertenecer a la Guardia Real? El escenario parecía completamente plausible.

—No deberías decir tal cosa en voz alta —reprochó Aldebarán—. Son simples rumores.

Aioria rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—De nuevo, Aldebarán, se llama Máscara de la Muerte. ¡No puedo creer que lo estés defendiendo! —golpeó la mesa con su puño y los platos a su alrededor dieron un pequeño brinco—. He tenido suficiente. Me voy a dormir. No quiero pensar en ese hombre por el resto de la noche.

Se puso de pie y dio furiosos pasos fuera del salón. El resto le miró en silencio con una mezcla de preocupación e irritación.

—¿Siempre se toma las cosas tan a pecho?

Milo se alzó de hombros ante la pregunta de Aldebarán.

—Solo cuando está enamorado —aseguró—, cosa que pasa unas dos veces al año.

El resto de los hombres intercambiaron miradas mientras se preguntaban si tendrían que soportar los arranques de su compañero por los próximos años de sus carreras militares.

—Cambiando de tema —Milo centró su atención en Camus—. Mañana es el séptimo día y nos dejan salir del castillo tras terminar las prácticas de campamento —sus ojos se trasladaron hacia Aldebarán y Mü—. Aioria y yo tenemos planeado ir a la ciudad. ¿Por qué no nos acompañan?

Aldebarán tosió en su puño cerrado y Mü colocó su palma abierta sobre la ancha espalda del moreno.

—Gracias, pero Aldebarán y yo tenemos otros planes.

O Milo estaba acostumbrado a que sus compañeros se distanciaran o bien era tan despistado que ni siquiera sospechaba qué es lo que el par haría con su tiempo libre, ya que enseguida redirigió su atención hacia el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué tal tú, Camus? Será una buena oportunidad para conocer los alrededores.

—Suena bien. Aprovecharé para comprar algunas cosas que necesito.

Milo sonrió y Camus imitó el gesto. El mundo a su alrededor parecía hacerse más y más extraño con cada día que pasaba y sus únicas alternativas eran escapar o hacerse a la idea de que así sería por el resto de su vida.

Aún con sus diferencias, Camus comenzaba a sentir que, mientras Milo estuviese ahí, no tendría motivos por los cuales alejarse de Marlas ni de su sueño de convertirse en parte de la Guardia Real.

.

.

.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Les pido una gran disculpa con la demora en actualizar. Como se imaginarán, estuve muy ocupada con el MiloShipFest, además de que tuve un pequeño problema en los ojos. Ahora las cosas ya están mejorando así que espero retomar el ritmo usual de actualización (lo que sea que eso signifique). Haré lo posible para actualizar antes de Navidad, pero si no, tengan por seguro que lo haré antes de año nuevo.

Ahora, sobre el capie. El tema de que los verecianos solteros tienen sexo exclusivamente con gente de su mismo sexo es muy recurrente en la trilogía. Sin embargo, consideré que es un punto que en esta historia no sería especialmente importante. Debido a esto dejé esta exposición hasta este punto tan relativamente avanzada de la historia. Espero que ayude a comprender qué tan en serio hablan estos tipos sobre lo malo que es la bastardía, pero más que nada espero que haya sido una escena divertida. Ya nos hacía falta una de esas.

También hacía falta que apareciera Death Mask. No se preocupen. Veremos más de él en un futuro.

¡Gracias a todos por su paciencia! ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Camus pensaba que tenía sentido convertir Marlas en la capital del nuevo imperio por el simple hecho de que poseía relevancia histórica tanto para Akielos como para Vere. Sin embargo, fue hasta que caminó por vez primera sobre su calle principal en un día de mercado que realmente comprendió que el Príncipe y el Rey no pudieron elegir un mejor lugar para unir a sus naciones. En ninguna otra ciudad del imperio habrían encontrado tan claras mezclas entre las culturas y, sin duda, ningún otro pueblo recibiría la unificación con tanta alegría.

La fortaleza de Marlas se encontraba al este de la provincia de Delfour, originalmente vereciana. La fértil franja de territorio era un símbolo de poder añorado por Akielos y durante años realizó incursiones militares con el fin de conquistarla. Con el paso de los siglos, Delfour y sus aldeas pasaron de una nación a otra en periodos de tiempo relativamente cortos y, aunque sus habitantes se consideraban a sí mismos verecianos, la verdad era que habían adoptado varias tradiciones y costumbres akielenses.

Había ejemplos de la mezcla de culturas por toda la calle principal. Los puestos de comida servían platos verecianos cocinados con ingredientes akielenses y las vitrinas de las confiterías estaban repletas de exóticas frutas caramelizadas y decoradas al estilo de la vieja capital del norte. Azoradas por el calor, las personas portaban ligeros y blanquísimos quitones cubiertos con coloridos himationes. Las mujeres más jóvenes adornaban sus cabellos con finas trenzas y los hombres más acaudalados portaban estilizados chalecos en lugar de himationes. Camus pensaba que la mezcla de chalecos con quitones no era precisamente estética, pero los hombres lucían tan satisfechos consigo mismos que no se atrevió hacerlos a menos.

La misma ciudad ostentaba con orgullo su doble legado. A pesar de que los cimientos de los edificios eran, sin duda, verecianos, sus muros estaban cubiertos con pintura de cal y sus techos con vigas de terracota. Los letreros de las tiendas estaban escritas tanto en vereciano como akielense y los aldeanos conversaban entre sí con un peculiar dialecto vereciano que mezclaba modismos y palabras de ambos países. Camus jamás había escuchado algo así y se preguntó cuánto tiempo tomaría para que la jerga se extendiera a través del imperio. Asimismo, se preguntó si la alianza duraría lo suficiente como para que aquello ocurriera.

Al menos, Camus pensaba, los habitantes de Marlas parecían optimistas. Cierto aire de satisfacción rodeaba a cada una de las personas y el pelirrojo podía adivinar el por qué. Convertirse en la capital del nuevo imperio significaría más infraestructura, más comercio y más oportunidades para los ciudadanos. Si eso no fuese suficiente, sin duda estarían orgullosos de albergar a los nuevos monarcas. Aunque todavía faltaban dos meses para el vigésimo primer cumpleaños del Príncipe de Vere, la ciudad comenzaba a vestirse con la alegría y emoción de su próxima coronación. Por todos lados se ofrecían pañuelos, banderas y cintas con los colores del nuevo escudo y en un par de puestos ofrecían coronas de cobre para los niños.

—Es increíble, ¿no es así? —preguntó Milo mientras avanzaban por la atestada calle—. Admito que jamás estuve en la vieja capital, pero dudo que Marlas tenga algo que envidiarle a Ios. Está tan rebosante de vida que es imposible no sentirse abrumado.

—Sin duda.

La referencia de Camus no era mucho mejor que la de Milo. A pesar de que él sí había visitado su vieja capital, lo hizo en un momento de extrema tensión política. Sus recuerdos de Arles eran los de un ejército acuartelado, una población inquieta y un falso rey que solo tenía interés en afianzar su poder. El único momento en el que la ciudad pareció alegrarse fue cuando recibieron la noticia del triunfo del Príncipe sobre el Regente. La gente salió a las calles y por toda la ciudad se desplegó el estandarte del legítimo heredero. Camus no permaneció en la capital por el tiempo suficiente para descubrir si aquella felicidad permanecería o si, por el contrario, había sido un simple momento de euforia al ver la primera señal de esperanza.

Marlas era diferente. Después de siglos de disputas, la unificación les ofrecía el final de las guerras, de los cambios de gobierno y de las incertidumbres. No solo eso; los habitantes caminaban por la calle principal con orgullo y satisfacción, casi como si supieran que eran el vivo ejemplo de los beneficios de unir ambas culturas. Camus no tenía duda de que la ciudad crecería en importancia sin importar si la alianza perduraba o no.

—Aunque ya hemos estado un mes en este lugar, no dejo de sorprenderme —dijo Aioria—. Parece que hay algo nuevo a cada paso que das. ¡Y la comida! Espera a que llegue la hora de la cena, Camus. Te llevaremos a la mejor posada de toda la ciudad.

Si bien Camus no podía quejarse del servicio en el castillo, no dejaba de ser comida para soldados y, sabía, jamás podría compararse a lo que se serviría en una agradable posada. Ansiaba probar un menú más elaborado y, con suerte, un vino de mejor calidad. Sin embargo, antes de poder relajarse, necesitaba hacer algo más importante.

—Además de cenar, ¿qué planean hacer hoy? —preguntó mientras se detenía cerca de uno de los pozos de la ciudad. Sus compañeros le imitaron.

—Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ir con el zapatero para recoger las sandalias que ordenamos hace dos semanas —respondió Milo.

—También tenemos que ir con un talabartero —añadió Aioria—. Necesito nuevos guantes para montar.

Camus asintió y miró a su alrededor para tratar de identificar la calle que requería.

—Yo también necesito hacer algunos encargos. ¿Por qué no nos vemos más tarde en la posada?

Milo frunció el ceño y Camus temió que el hombre malinterpretara su deseo de comprar por su cuenta como un rechazo a su persona. Afortunadamente, Aioria estuvo de acuerdo con su plan y destensó el ambiente con su despreocupada actitud.

—Buena idea —señaló hacia el sur—. La posada está a tres calles de aquí. Es bastante famosa así que te será fácil localizarla. Se llama _Les Nomades._

La pronunciación de Aioria fue tan terrible que a Camus le costó contener una burlona sonrisa.

—De acuerdo. ¿Nos vemos ahí al atardecer?

Aioria asintió con energía y Milo se alzó de hombros con desinterés. Camus sintió una opresión en su pecho al saber que había molestado a su compañero. A pesar de que no había hecho algo incorrecto, comprendía que Milo se sentía tan inseguro como él y le entristeció pensar que pasaría tiempo antes de que pudiesen sentirse completamente cómodos el uno con el otro.

Camus exhaló mientras los morenos se perdían entre la gente. Se recordó a sí mismo que había conocido a Milo tan solo unos días atrás y que era normal que discutieran. Se aseguraría de hacer las paces con él más tarde y, con suerte, no le daría más motivos para dudar de él.

Decidido a distraerse con sus propios asuntos, Camus preguntó a un transeúnte en donde podría encontrar una buena sastrería vereciana. Si bien el extraño no se atrevió a dar una clara respuesta, al menos tuvo la decencia de señalarle la calle de los costureros. Camus le agradeció y comenzó a buscar un local que le diera la suficiente confianza.

El clima de Monpazier no era muy diferente al de Marlas y Camus confiaba no sufrir demasiado una vez que la calurosa primavera comenzara dentro de un mes. Sin embargo, su guardarropa no estaba tan preparado para el clima como su cuerpo. Pensando que tendría que pasar el invierno en la fría ciudad de Arles, Camus dejó su ropa más fresca en casa de sus padres. Jamás pensó que su afán de ser parte de la Guardia Real le llevaría de regreso hacia el sur, ni que el calor que se avecinaba amenazaría con sofocarlo si acaso no cambiaba sus atuendos. Por supuesto, no llegaría al absurdo extremo de portar quitones, pero sin duda en Marlas encontraría bellos trajes hechos de seda y voile.

Encontró lo que parecía ser un buen lugar y se adentró al local para ser recibido por un atento hombre de edad avanzada y manchas en la calva. Antes de que pudiese decir qué necesitaba, el sastre comenzó a enlistar las muchas opciones que tenía su local. Afortunadamente, su discurso fue interrumpido por un burdo grito al interior de la tienda.

—¿Ves? ¡Te dije que el azul me quedaba terrible!

El sastre y Camus intercambiaron preocupadas miradas y caminaron con cautela hacia una salita contigua en donde un pobre ayudante trataba de calmar a su exigente cliente. Este se encontraba de pie justo al centro de la habitación y sobre un angosto banco de madera. Portaba un ajustado pantalón de color negro y un intrincado saco con decenas de lazos y bordados hechos con hilo de oro. La primer reacción de Camus fue la de sonreír con satisfacción al comprobar que había elegido un buen lugar, pero su gusto pasó rápidamente a sorpresa cuando vio el rostro del cliente reflejado en uno de los espejos de la tienda.

—¿Máscara de la Muerte? —la expresión de asombro llamó la atención del aludido, quien despegó su rostro del asistente y lo dirigió al reflejo de Camus.

—¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí! ¡El amigo del zoquete!

—Mi nombre es Camus —tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no añadir que el nombre del zoquete era Aioria.

—¿Vienes por nueva ropa? Elegiste un buen lugar; aunque a veces se rehúsen a escucharte —sus últimas palabras fueron dirigidas al nervioso asistente.

—Sé que prefiere evitar el azul, señor —aseguró el mozuelo—, pero es la última moda en Arles. ¡Dentro de unos meses todo el mundo estará utilizándolo!

Máscara de la Muerte desenlazó su saco con la facilidad propia de alguien acostumbrado a hacerlo y lo lanzó sobre la cabeza del asistente.

—No les pago para que me hagan lucir como el resto del mundo.

El sastre caminó con presteza hacia su asistente y posó su mano sobre su cabeza aún cubierta por el saco. Le obligó a inclinarse ante el cliente y emitió mil y un disculpas por su torpeza. Cuando el joven finalmente logró descubrirse, el sastre le indicó que ayudase a Camus mientras él buscaba una mejor alternativa para Máscara de la Muerte. El jovencillo asintió con alivio y comenzó a interrogar al pelirrojo sobre sus necesidades.

Después de varios minutos, el joven recabó la suficiente información y salió corriendo hacia una segunda habitación que parecía hundida en la penumbra. Para ese momento Máscara de la Muerte modelaba un fino saco de color negro con bordes plateados. Camus tenía que aceptar que el hombre tuvo razón al rechazar el color azul: los tonos oscuros eran más acordes a su tétrica personalidad.

—Jamás me habría imaginado que fueses un hombre que apreciara la vestimenta vereciana —dijo Camus mientras tomaba asiento en espera del asistente.

—Siempre la he disfrutado —admitió mientras extendía su mano izquierda para que el sastre tomase las medidas pertinentes—. Tiene mucho más personalidad que los aburridos quitones blancos. ¡Los lazos me hacen sentir importante!

—Aunque los quitones carezcan de originalidad, son frescos —y otorgan una muy buena vista de las voluptuosas piernas akielenses, pensó.

—Es cierto. Usar tantas capas de ropa se complica una vez que termina el invierno. ¿Por eso estás aquí? Supongo que la ropa que sueles usar en la fría Arles es muy diferente.

—No soy de Arles, pero sí necesito ropa nueva.

Máscara de la Muerte alzó las cejas y chasqueó la boca.

—Creí que serías de la vieja capital. Ya sabes, por tu cabello.

Camus exhaló sonoramente y rodó los ojos con molestia. En boca de Milo el tema de su cabello era halagador e intrigante, pero en Máscara de la Muerte todo parecía convertirse en una burla.

—Mi cabello es natural —aseguró.

Máscara de la Muerte se alzó de hombros y abrió las piernas a la altura de sus hombros para que el sastre prosiguiera con sus mediciones.

—Debí imaginarlo. Nadie en su sano juicio se teñiría el cabello de un rojo tan chirriante —Camus no tuvo tiempo de indignarse ya que el hombre sacudió su blanca cabellera y siguió hablando—. Aunque supongo que no soy quien para decir algo así. Estas canas me aumentan veinte años. He pensado en teñirlas, pero temo —ladeó el rostro hacia donde Camus se encontraba sentado—, ya sabes, quedar como tú.

Por segunda ocasión, el pelirrojo tuvo que contener su enojo, puesto que el asistente había regresado y le presentaba al menos una docena de piezas de ropa. Decidido a enfocarse en lo que era verdaderamente importante, Camus se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a examinar los pantalones, camisas y chalecos que le ofrecían. Asintió con gusto al sentir las frescas telas de algodón entre sus dedos. El hilado era de buena calidad y los tonos del teñido agradables a la vista. Camus estaba acostumbrado a que su última capa de ropa fuese de color oscuro, mas una despampanante chaqueta ocre le convenció de que era buen tiempo para cambiar de estilo. Recordar que utilizaría armadura la mayor parte del tiempo le animó a preguntarle al asistente por vestimentas semejantes.

Camus eligió cuatro distintos atuendos y comenzó a probárselos para que realizaran los ajustes pertinentes. Para ese momento Máscara de la Muerte había cambiado su traje anterior por un atuendo negro que consistía en decenas de retazos unidos entre sí por delicados listones dorados. Camus pensaba que el complicado traje parecía un montón de harapos entrelazados, pero la satisfacción del akielense era tal que le aportó un poco de decoro al conjunto.

—Y dime —dijo Máscara de la Muerte mientras el sastre realizaba incomprensibles anotaciones en una hoja de papel—, si no eres de Arles, ¿de dónde vienes?

—De Monpazier. Está al sur de la provincia de Alier.

El otro asintió

—Eso no queda muy lejos de aquí —comentó para sí—. Yo tampoco vengo de muy lejos. Soy de Karthas, en la provincia de Sicyon. Pero seguro que tú ya sabías eso, ¿no es así?

—Sé que eres el hijo del antiguo _kyros_ , sí.

Máscara de la Muerte refunfuñó agudamente y alzó ambos brazos al aire, lo que provocó que el sastre dejase caer su alfiletero por accidente.

—¿Qué importa mi padre? ¡¿Acaso no escuchaste del poderoso Máscara de la Muerte?! ¿El implacable asesino de Sicyon?

Camus alzó los hombros en señal de despreocupación.

—No supe de ti hasta que llegué a Marlas.

—¡¿Hablas en serio?! —dejó de atender las necesidades del sastre y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a Camus con indignación—. ¡Me llaman Máscara de la Muerte! ¡Un nombre como esos no puede pasar desapercibido!

—Un nombre únicamente puede llegar tan lejos como la fama de su dueño —a pesar de que no tenía deseos de reñir con él, Máscara de la Muerte era un hombre que creaba conflictos para llamar la atención. Si Camus podía ofrecérsela acompañada de un par de bofetadas, lo haría con gusto.

—Mi fama también me precede —rebatió con un mohín—. ¿Sabes por qué me llaman así? —Camus negó con la cabeza—. ¿Sabías que hay soldados en _Delpha_ —

—Delfour —Camus corrigió su pronunciación y Máscara de la Muerte bufó.

—Los soldados en _Delpha_ —remarcó el golpeado nombre— son famosos por hacer una muesca en sus cinturones por cada hombre que muere bajo sus armas —ladeó el rostro con orgullo—. Mi método de conteo es más práctico: les corto las cabezas a mis víctimas.

El peso de sus palabras recayó bruscamente sobre los presentes. El ayudante emitió un agudo chillido y el sastre volvió a dejar caer su alfiletero. Asqueado por la confesión, Camus sintió cómo se tensaban todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Inicialmente pensó que solo los salvajes akielenses serían capaces de cometer tan terrible acto, pero luego recordó que ellos siempre respetaban las treguas para la recuperación de los cuerpos. Solamente un maniático sería capaz de robarles a las personas la oportunidad de reconocer y enterrar a sus muertos.

—Eres repugnante.

La reacción de Máscara de la Muerte fue la de reír con tanta fuerza que lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás. Su carcajada fue larga y tendida y, cuando terminó, rascó su nariz con el dedo índice.

—Lo sé, lo sé —canturreó—. En retrospectiva, era una pésima idea. Era muy impráctico a la hora de la batalla. Dejé de hacerlo hace años, pero el nombre se me quedó.

—De cualquier forma, jamás había escuchado de ti antes —concluyó Camus.

Máscara de la Muerte estuvo a punto de iniciar una nueva discusión cuando el sastre sujetó la manga de su traje y le miró con ojos suplicantes.

—Mi señor, si pudiera…

El akielense puso los ojos en blanco, mas accedió a la solicitud del pobre hombre y extendió su brazo derecho hacia él.

—Tengo hambre —dijo en lugar de batallar—. ¿Qué te parece si después de esto vamos a cenar, Camus? Conozco un buen lugar. Se llama _Les Nomades._

Camus sabía que pasar más tiempo con el exótico hombre sería una terrible idea. Sin embargo, su extravagante personalidad despertaba su curiosidad y deseó conocerle mejor a pesar de que todo lo que salía de su boca era una insolencia o una salvajada. Además, no le vendría mal un guía para la posada.

Accedió al momento y contuvo una sonrisa al imaginarse la pataleta que haría Aioria al encontrarse con tan horrible hombre en su posada favorita.

.

.

.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Ups! Mi plan original era actualizar antes del año nuevo, pero claramente eso no pasó. Admito que esta vez no tengo excusas además de que: navidad. Jaja! Pero bueno, ya estamos acá!

Amé mucho hacer este capítulo. Primero que nada porque me dio la oportunidad de describir un espacio que no fuese militar y en segundo lugar porque pude enfocarme un poco más en Máscara de la Muerte. Todavía tendremos algo de él en el próximo capítulo y también tendremos la llegada de un nuevo personaje. ¡Qué emoción!

No sé mucho de moda así que fue divertido buscar referencias para todo este asunto de las sastrerías. Menos mal que la ropa ya se hace al mayoreo y sin necesitar sastres; de lo contrario probablemente tendría que usar la misma ropa todos los días porque de ningún modo iría a un sastre (qué flojera).

Aprovecho para dar comercial a un hermoso fanart que hizo Morsandgarbage (AO3 y ff net) de los padres de Milo. Si ya intuyeron quiénes son o tienen demasiada curiosidad, pueden verlo en mi página (alechansfanfiction punto com / fanart / ). ¡Muchas gracias por tan bello regalo! ¡Es perfecto!

Creo que es todo por ahora. Espero de corazón que hayan disfrutado este capie. Espero que no tenga muchos errores; admito que ando algo oxidada y sospecho que se me fueron varios errores. ¡Pero ya retomaré el ritmo usual (lo que sea que eso signifique)! ¡Aprovecho para desearles a todos un maravilloso 2020! Espero que este nuevo año esté lleno de emociones y de alegrías y, sobre todo, de bishies!

¡Saludos a todos y muchas gracias por un año más de su apoyo!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 _Les Nomades_ era uno de los edificios más grandes del centro de Marlas. Su estructura era de piedra y mortero y poseía tres pisos con múltiples balcones decorados con listones rojos y azules. La entrada principal conducía hacia un amplio patio repleto de carretas cargadas con varios tipos de mercancía y Camus cruzó su camino con dos muchachos que conducían a tres caballos hacia las caballerizas de la posada. Máscara de la Muerte le guio a través del patio y por una amplia puerta de madera que conducía al salón que fungía como taberna. Si bien el lugar tenía espacio para al menos cincuenta personas, en esos momentos no había más que una docena de hombres, casi todos mercaderes dispuestos a descansar antes de seguir con sus viajes.

El akielense le indicó que buscase un buen lugar mientras él ordenaba comida al mesonero —un enorme hombre de piel oscura y con cara de muy pocos amigos—. Máscara de la Muerte no habló sobre dividir la cuenta y Camus, gustoso, le permitió cargar con el gasto. Claramente tenía la capacidad de invitarle una comida y más.

El pelirrojo eligió una mesa cercana a las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones. A pesar de que estaba a tres mesas de distancia del fuego, la temperatura del lugar le resultó desagradable. Apenas y podía esperar a que le entregaran su nuevo y más ligero guardarropa.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Máscara de la Muerte se sentara frente a él y pusiera una botella de vino y dos cuencos sobre la mesa. Casi inmediatamente llegó el mesonero con un generoso plato de quesos, embutidos y pan y les prometió que pronto regresaría para servirles las mejores porciones del lechón.

—¿Vienes aquí con frecuencia? —preguntó Camus mientras comía un trozo de queso fresco.

—Es la segunda vez que vengo —Máscara de la Muerte dejó a un lado el plato con comida y decidió concentrarse en el vino, el cual sirvió generosamente en los cuencos—, pero es fácil conquistar a los posaderos. Les meneas una bolsita con monedas y te ofrecen el cielo a cambio de cobrarte el doble por todo.

Camus sonrió y aceptó el cuenco. Le dio un pequeño sorbo y con gusto descubrió que era el mejor vino que había probado desde que llegó a Marlas. Su sabor era distintivamente especiado, pero no dejaba de ser dulce y fresco. Sin duda, pensó, provenía del norte de Arles, donde las temperaturas más frías producían cepas oscuras y afrutadas.

—Aunque el intercambio no haya sido del todo justo, recibiste buen servicio a cambio de tu dinero.

Máscara de la Muerte inclinó su espalda hacia atrás y cerró los ojos en señal de satisfacción.

—Es bueno conocer a alguien que aprecie las cosas del mismo modo que yo.

Camus asintió y ocultó su sonrisa detrás de un trozo de pan. Su corteza era crujiente y su interior cálido. Sin duda fue horneado una o dos horas atrás.

—No eres lo que esperaba —admitió casi para sí.

—¿Y qué es lo que esperabas, Camus? ¿Un violento parricida? —el despreocupado tono de su compañero era contrario a la gravedad de sus palabras y Camus supo inmediatamente que el hombre no solo era culpable de ser lo que decían, sino que estaba orgulloso de ello—. Porque lo soy, ¿sabes?

—Quizá, pero eres mucho más que eso —el akielense frunció el ceño—. Eres ambicioso e inteligente; tan inteligente que estoy seguro de que si asesinaste a tu padre fue solo porque era lo más conveniente para ti.

Máscara de la Muerte se alzó de hombros e inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás. El mesonero había regresado con dos generosos platos de lechón y aprovechó el espacio que le había dado su cliente para acomodarlos apropiadamente en la mesa. Les preguntó si no requerían algo más y Máscara de la Muerte lo despidió con un suave movimiento de la mano izquierda.

—Soy un hombre sencillo, Camus —dijo mientras clavaba un tenedor sobre un bocado especialmente suculento—. Disfruto las cosas finas, pelear y hacer con mi vida lo que me plazca. Era comprensible que me deshiciera de mi padre con tal de mantener aquellos beneficios.

Camus intentó mantenerse impasible ante la súbita confesión de su compañero. Si bien Máscara de la Muerte era grosero y violento, le costaba conciliar aquella imagen con la de un hombre capaz de asesinar a su propio padre. Su sentido común le indicó que había algo más allá detrás de sus jactanciosas palabras y que su compañero esperaba que él lo descubriera.

—Tu padre era el _kyros_ de Sicyon —dijo después de una breve pausa—. Traicionó al Rey de Akielos y se alió con el Regente de Vere con fin de mantenerlo lejos del trono.

Algo pareció brillar en los ojos de Máscara de la Muerte y Camus dudó que se tratara de un reflejo de la hoguera.

—Mi padre era orgulloso y estúpido. Le advertí muchas veces que alzarse en contra del Rey de Akielos sería inútil, que el hombre era demasiado poderoso como para intentar siquiera enfrentarlo, pero decidió no hacerme caso y me encerró en el calabozo para evitar que advirtiera a alguien de su plan. Estuve atrapado en el castillo de Karthas durante ocho meses —bufó—. Fui liberado cuando su Excelencia recuperó el control del reino; mi padre fue acusado de traición y todo el mundo supo que el veredicto sería el de la ejecución. Con gusto acepté convertirme en el verdugo. No tanto por su Excelencia, sino por despecho, lo admito. ¿Pero qué importa si permitió ganarme su confianza y el derecho de estar aquí?

—Y el poder mantener al menos uno de los terrenos de tu familia, cuyos ingresos te permitirían vivir tan holgadamente como quisieras.

Máscara de la Muerte tocó su nariz con el dedo índice y sonrió amplísimamente.

—Su Excelencia es un hombre generoso. Combatí bajo su mando seis años atrás, ¿sabes? —una sardónica risa decoró su rostro y Camus sintió el fantasma de un escalofrío rondar por su nuca—, en la batalla de Marlas.

Aquella información no debió haberle sorprendido. Camus era demasiado joven como para haber combatido durante la batalla de Marlas, pero Máscara de la Muerte era suficientemente mayor como para haber formado parte de —al menos— la retaguardia. Sin duda, el hijo de un _kyros_ formaría parte del ejército y habría tenido el honor de combatir en el regimiento del que en aquel entonces era el Príncipe heredero. Aunque la situación era lógica y comprensible, Camus sintió que el malestar se anidaba en su pecho. Vere había perdido tanto en aquella batalla —Delfeur, su Rey y su Príncipe heredero— que sospechaba que jamás olvidaría los tristes y angustiosos años que le siguieron. Incluso ahora, con Marlas y Delfeur recuperadas y su Príncipe más joven a semanas de ser coronado, Camus recordaba el dolor que sintió al saber que Vere había perdido la guerra de un modo tan trágico.

—Su Príncipe, el ahora Rey, fue quien les permitió alcanzar la victoria —murmuró Camus para sí.

—¡Así es! —dijo con orgullo—. A pesar de que solo teníamos dieciocho años, su Excelencia nos condujo hacia la victoria. Fue en ese momento que supe que se convertiría en el hombre más poderoso de Akielos y que aplastaría a cualquiera que se le enfrentase.

—Tus suposiciones fueron ciertas.

Máscara de la Muerte llenó de nueva cuenta su cuenco de vino y le dio un largo sorbo.

—Así es, aunque hay algo que jamás habría podido adivinar —Camus alzó las cejas con curiosidad e hizo un rápido movimiento de cabeza para alentarlo a continuar—. Jamás pensé que convertiría al hombre más poderoso de Vere en su catamita, ni mucho menos que lograría unificar a las dos naciones —rio con fuerza—. ¡Sin duda tomé la decisión correcta, ¿no te parece?!

Por el poco tiempo que tenía de conocer a Máscara de la Muerte, sabía que sería inútil expresar la irritación que sintió al escuchar que se refería al Príncipe de Vere como catamita. El hombre siempre buscaba altercados y Camus no estuvo dispuesto a darle el gusto. Tomó nota mental de arrastrarlo por la arena de entrenamiento la próxima vez que tuviese la oportunidad.

—No deberías referirte al Príncipe de un modo tan despectivo —optó por decir y, aunque hizo lo posible por contener su enojo, Máscara de la Muerte debió haberlo reconocido.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó—. Todo el mundo sabe que son amantes. Todo el mundo sabe que es por eso que son tan poderosos.

Camus negó con la cabeza y puso un trozo de lechón sobre una rebanada de pan.

—Esos son solo rumores; habladurías de la corte que no pueden ser tomadas en serio —le dio un buen bocado a su comida y apreció el delicado sabor de la carne.

Ese fue el turno de Máscara de la Muerte para quedar sorprendido. Por varios segundos miró a Camus como si fuese el hombre más extraño de todo el mundo y, cuando aceptó que no se estaba burlando de él, puso su mano izquierda sobre la mesa y se inclinó hacia él.

—Nunca los has visto, ¿verdad?

Avergonzado de aceptar el hecho de que nunca había conocido ni al Rey ni al Príncipe, Camus desvió la mirada y mordió el interior de su mejilla.

—Recuerda que soy del sur de Vere. Nunca he coincidido con el Príncipe, ni mucho menos con el Rey.

Máscara de la Muerte sopesó su respuesta por unos segundos y relajó sus hombros y espalda.

—Conocí a tu Príncipe cuando visitaron el castillo de Karthas; cuando solicité el permiso de su Excelencia para ejecutar la sentencia de mi padre. Si hubieses estado ahí no habrías tenido dudas. En un instante supe que Príncipe se abría de piernas para su Excelencia —rio—, aunque en estos momentos tengo una apuesta de diez monedas de oro a que el Rey no tiene reparos en pagarle el favor.

—No tienes respeto por nadie, ¿o sí?

—No es una falta de respeto si es la verdad. Además, como dije antes: todo el mundo lo sabe. Probablemente solo están esperando a la coronación del Príncipe para hacerlo oficial.

Aquello tenía sentido. Había suficientes dudas sobre la equidad de la unión. El declararse abiertamente como amantes pondría en duda la posición de poder del Príncipe; lo sabio sería esperar a que ambos tuviesen el mismo título. Menos gente se atrevería a cuestionar la soberanía del Príncipe una vez que su cabeza estuviese decorada con la preciada corona de Vere.

—De cualquier forma, la intimidad de nuestros monarcas no es de nuestra incumbencia —reprochó Camus a pesar de que él también sentía curiosidad sobre cuál posición sería la favorita de sus futuros reyes.

Máscara de la Muerte abrió la boca, posiblemente para decirle que era importantísimo conocer los detalles para así saber si había ganado o no la apuesta, mas fueron groseramente interrumpidos por un grito en akielense.

—¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?!

Camus giró la cabeza y se encontró con Aioria y Milo. El primero parecía estar a punto de saltarle a la yugular a Máscara de la Muerte y el segundo le sujetaba del cinturón para evitar que hiciera alguna estupidez.

—¡Con lo agradable que era la tarde! —el dramático tono de Máscara de la Muerte se acentuó cuando lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás como si hubiese recibido un sablazo en el vientre—. Estamos en una de las ciudades más grandes de todo el imperio y tuve que encontrarme con el zoquete.

—¡¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí, Camus?! —preguntó Aioria—. ¡Has echado a perder mi posada favorita!

—Fue él quien me trajo aquí —dijo Camus con desinterés. No era su culpa que Aioria y Máscara de la Muerte no pudieran verse ni a metros de distancia.

—Déjalo en paz —Máscara de la Muerte se puso de pie—. Es normal que quiera juntarse con gente de más categoría que tú.

Aioria cerró fuertemente sus puños y el agarre de Milo abandonó su cinturón para posarse sobre su nuca. El fastidio del rubio comenzaba a convertirse en nerviosismo.

—Tienes suerte de que no pueda romperte la cara —amenazó Aioria, lo que hizo que Máscara de la Muerte riera burlonamente.

—¡Por favor! Crees que eres un león, pero no eres más que un gatito sin garras. ¡Tendrían que pasar mil vidas antes de-

La mirada de Máscara de la Muerte se perdió en un punto detrás de Milo y de Aioria. Intrigado, Camus buscó qué era lo que había llamado su atención de manera tan repentina y sus ojos se posaron sobre una persona que acababa de entrar a la posada. La cabeza y hombros del recién llegado estaban cubiertos por un manto negro que impedía ver su rostro adecuadamente y Camus ni siquiera pudo distinguir si era hombre o mujer. A pesar de que la persona era alta, su complexión era delgada y elegante, y mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador, un delgado mechón de cabello azul celeste se escapó de su capa, pero no tardó en cubrirlo nuevamente.

El extraño llegó a la barra y, como si hubiese atado un hilo invisible alrededor del cuello de Máscara de la Muerte, este se olvidó por completo de Aioria y caminó directamente hacia él.

—¿Qué diablos? —desconcertado, Aioria se cruzó de brazos y ladeó su cabeza hacia la izquierda.

—¿Quién será esa persona? —preguntó Milo sin despegar su mirada del recién llegado.

Desde la distancia observaron a Máscara de la Muerte intercambiar unas palabras con el desconocido. Después de unos segundos le mostró una pequeña bolsa repleta de monedas que el otro aceptó al momento. Aún con el manto que cubría su rostro, Camus alcanzó a divisar una traviesa sonrisa que no se esfumó ni cuando le ofreció una de las monedas al mesonero ni cuando aceptó el brazo de Máscara de la Muerte, quien lo condujo hacia el piso en el que se encontraban las habitaciones.

—¿Ese demente acaba de contratar a una prostituta? —preguntó Aioria.

—Eso parece —respondió Milo mientras tomaba una silla de otra mesa y se sentaba a lado de Camus—. De cualquier forma, ¿cómo es que acabaste cenando con él?

—Me lo encontré en la sastrería y me trajo hasta aquí.

Aioria bufó y tomó asiento frente a Milo y Camus. Sus brazos permanecían cruzados y su fastidio no se había ido junto con Máscara de la Muerte.

—No deberías juntarte con él, Camus. Recuerda que es un maldito parricida.

—Es un hombre cuya lealtad fue más allá de sus lazos sanguíneos —defendió.

—Su lealtad, o el amor a su propio pellejo.

Camus se alzó de hombros y le dio a Aioria parte de la razón.

—Supongo que no es tan terrible como parece —dijo Milo para sí—. Quizá debamos darle una oportunidad, Aioria.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Camus—. Es todavía peor de lo que parece; pero tiene sus cosas buenas. Me invitó a comer.

Aioria se relajó un poco y admiró el plato de quesos y pan del que apenas habían tomado un par de bocados.

—Pues considerando que él no se va a terminar esto… —mordió un cubito de queso blanco y emitió un grave sonido de placer mientras lo masticaba—. Mucho mejor que lo que nos sirven a nosotros —tomó un segundo trozo de queso y extendió el brazo hacia la boca de Milo—. Prueba.

Milo abrió la boca y atrapó los dedos de Aioria entre sus labios. El contacto duró un segundo más de lo que era necesario y Milo sonrió con satisfacción mientras disfrutaba el sabor.

En otra situación Camus habría disfrutado el espectáculo. Los morenos eran sumamente atractivos y era como si le hubiesen dado a Camus una pequeña prueba de lo que serían capaces de hacer en la intimidad de la alcoba. Sin embargo, en esos momentos lo único en lo que pensó era que alguien había posado su mano en los gruesos labios del rubio y que tenía que hacer algo para compensarlo. Con sus propios dedos tomó un trozo del lechón y se lo ofreció a Milo.

—Toma. La carne sabe mucho mejor.

El rubio reaccionó por instinto y Camus inhaló sonoramente al sentir la humedad de su boca alrededor de su dedo pulgar. Su lengua era cálida y suave y, aunque que el contacto duró apenas unos instantes, los latidos de Camus se desbocaron como si su corazón hubiese olvidado de golpe toda la incertidumbre que le embargaba.

Milo también se perdió en el momento. A pesar de que ya se habían separado, mantenía firme su mirada sobre Camus, y sus dilatadas pupilas parecían una invitación a algo más. Algo que, Camus pensaba, sin duda terminaría en una de las habitaciones del piso superior.

—¿Y bien? —la voz de Aioria, alegre y despreocupada, les hizo regresar a la realidad—. ¿Cómo sabe?

Milo parpadeó varias veces, mas no separó sus ojos de los de Camus. Exhaló por la nariz y su boca se curveó en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Delicioso.

.

.

.

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** Me encanta este rollo de que los súbditos cotilleen sobre la vida personal de los reyes desde siempre. Antes no existía el Hola, pero sí muchas imprentas independientes que publicaban chismes de las costumbres sexuales de los reyes/príncipes. El ser humano es sumamente peculiar. ¿Por qué nos gustarán tanto los chismes?

Ya hemos conocido el pasado de Mascarita Sagrada. Es curioso que apenas ahora me doy cuenta de que ya antes había escrito un fic en el que básicamente es responsable de la muerte de su padre (favor de leer fiqui Mio per Sempre). Supongo que tengo esta idea porque si DM salió así de loco debe ser en gran parte por una horrible niñez. Gracias al cielo esta vez está del lado de nuestros protas... maomenos. Además, ya le di un juguete nuevo para que se entretenga y deje de molestar al pobre Aioria. Suficiente tiene con lo que yo lo molesto.

Cuando dije que esto sería slow burn hablaba en serio. Me gustaría disculparme por eso, pero estoy disfrutando demasiado este fiqui como para apresurarlo. Les juro que Milo y Camus acabarán juntos... en algún momento.

XD Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado! ¡Kissu!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Después de una satisfactoria cena, Milo, Aioria y Camus comenzaron su regreso al castillo. A pesar de que el sol se había ocultado, la cantidad de gente en las calles no había disminuido. Si bien los locales y los puestos de los mercaderes ya habían cerrado, aún era posible comprar chucherías de algunos vendedores ambulantes. Algunas familias aprovechaban el fin de sus labores para recorrer las calles a lado de sus hijos pequeños, quienes no perdían la oportunidad para pedir cucuruchos repletos de dulces.

Sentada en la pileta de una de las muchas fuentes de la ciudad se encontraba una mujer de edad avanzada. Llevaba en su brazo una enorme canasta cubierta con una servilleta blanca y en una aguda y rítmica tonada ofrecía sus dulces a aquellos que pasaban frente a ella. Su forma de vender era típica en el país de Vere y Camus no le prestó atención al saberse completamente satisfecho, mas la cantarina señora llamó la atención de los akielenses.

—¡Ah! Debe ser mi día de suerte para que tres jóvenes tan fuertes y atractivos vinieran a mí a esta hora de la noche —si bien su canto fue vereciano, identificó sin problemas la nacionalidad de sus potenciales clientes y con habilidad habló en su idioma. Camus notó que la mujer parecía tener más rasgos akielenses que verecianos y se preguntó si la anciana reclamaba alguna nacionalidad o si, simplemente, prefería cambiarla dependiendo del tipo de moneda con la que le pagaran.

—¿Qué es lo que ofrece, madre? —preguntó Milo mientras se inclinaba hacia la canasta.

Camus rodó los ojos al ver la orgullosa sonrisa de Milo y Aioria. Parecía ser que su egocentrismo llegaba a los absurdos niveles de disfrutar de los piropos de una mujer que lo único que buscaba era una venta.

— _Macaron_ —respondió la mujer mientras descubría las galletas almendradas—, una especialidad del norte. Se dice que es el postre favorito de su alteza, el Príncipe. Seis piezas por un _sol_ de cobre.

Aioria murmuró algo en el oído de Milo y este rio de buena gana.

—¿Qué dices, Camus? —preguntó Aioria—. ¿Realmente comen esto en Vere?

El pelirrojo asintió y le ofreció a la mujer una de sus monedas. La anciana sonrió con satisfacción y permitió que tomase los dulces correspondientes. Guardó tres de ellos en su pañuelo y el resto se lo entregó a sus compañeros, quedándose, por supuesto, con su parte.

Los hombres comieron mientras continuaban con su camino. Aioria arrugó la nariz y comentó que le parecían demasiado dulces, pero Milo admitió disfrutar de su inusual textura. Camus también dio el visto bueno al confite. Había probado muchas versiones del postre —cada una más extravagante que la anterior— y disfrutó de la carencia de sabores exóticos y del sencillo y suave relleno almendrado que era tan difícil de conseguir en las confiterías de Monpazier.

Caminaron sin prisas mientras disfrutaban los últimos respiros de actividad de la ciudad. Camus se sorprendió a sí mismo al darse cuenta que esperaba que los días pasaran con rapidez y pudiese visitarla nuevamente. Generalmente Camus era un hombre responsable que disfrutaba de sus deberes y que veía el tiempo libre como un mal necesario. Sin embargo, el festivo ambiente de Marlas le hizo comprender mejor a los compañeros que hacían el conteo regresivo para el séptimo día.

Tras pasar por una breve inspección en la entrada del castillo, los hombres se dirigieron al dormitorio, en donde decidieron jugar a las cartas mientras llegaba la hora de apagar las luces. No obstante, al ver que Camus les vencía una y otra vez, Aioria se ofreció amablemente a enseñarle un tradicional juego akielense.

—Se llama _petteia_ —explicó Aioria mientras colocaba piedrecillas negras y blancas sobre un tablero cuadriculado—. Se dice que fue el antecesor del ajedrez —Camus sabía que el ajedrez había iniciado en el país de Patras, no en Akielos, pero decidió que no era el momento para sacar a relucir dicha información—. Solemos jugarlo en campaña porque es más fácil conseguir piedras que piezas de ajedrez.

Las reglas del juego evocaban un tanto a las del ajedrez y Camus disfrutó de la complejidad que podía adquirir a pesar de contar con reglas tan básicas. Jugó dos partidos contra Aioria antes de que Aldebarán y Mü se les unieran. El castaño volvió a explicar las reglas y disfrutó vencer a Aldebarán antes de enfrentarse contra Mü. Su gusto duró poco tiempo.

—¡Espera, espera! ¡No puedes hacer ese movimiento!

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Mü a la par que retiraba del tablero la última pieza jugable de Aioria—. Te colocaste justo entre mis piezas. Eso quiere decir que estás capturado.

Aioria se meció sobre la mullida superficie de su camastro y señaló hacia el tablero con su palma abierta.

—¡No me puedes capturar porque hice el movimiento voluntariamente!

—Eso no lo explicaste.

—¡Porque pensé que sería obvio!

Mü exhaló cansinamente y se dirigió hacia Camus.

—¿Entiendes esto? —murmuró rápidamente en vereciano—. ¿En qué cabeza cabe no capturar una unidad que se entregó a si misma?

Cuando Camus le respondió con un despreocupado alzar de hombros, Mü giró su rostro hacia Aldebarán, quien estaba sentado a sus espaldas y que, para su pesar, reaccionó del mismo modo que Camus.

—Quizá debas proponer nuevas reglas —dijo Aldebarán mientras acariciaba discretamente la cintura de Mü—. Incluso podrías inventar un nuevo juego que tome lo mejor de ambos mundos.

Mü exhaló cansinamente, mas el sutil contacto de Aldebarán fue suficiente para sosegarlo. Camus les había observado desde que llegaron al dormitorio. El vereciano parecía diminuto frente a Aldebarán y a duras penas cabían sobre el camastro que compartían con Aioria y el tablero. Sin embargo, parecía que no encontrarían un lugar más confortable que estando cerca el uno del otro. Ese era tan solo un ejemplo de cómo se complementaban mutuamente; Aldebarán atenuaba la fuerte personalidad de Mü y este último incitaba la confianza y determinación en el primero. A pesar de que Camus no estaba seguro de qué tan lejos llegaría esa relación, no se imaginaba a Mü dejando a Aldebarán atrás por sus obligaciones en la corte. No se sorprendería si aquella unión durase más que sus estancias en la Guardia o que un insípido matrimonio de conveniencia.

De reojo observó a Milo, sentado a su lado en el camastro contiguo al del resto, y se preguntó si algún día podría aspirar a algo así con él. Mü y Aldebarán hacían parecer que la convivencia entre culturas fuese sumamente sencilla, pero Camus estaba más que consciente de las dificultades. No obstante, en esos momentos que le tenía tan cerca, con sus musculosas piernas recogidas sobre el camastro y con sus bellos ojos perdidos en el último _macaron_ en el pañuelo de Camus, el pelirrojo deseaba creer que era posible llegar a un punto en el que estar juntos no fuese otra cosa si no natural.

—¿Estás seguro de que puedo comer el último? —la voz de Milo sacó a Camus de su ensoñación.

—Por supuesto. He comido suficientes _macarons_ en mi vida. Creo que puedo prescindir de algunos.

Milo le agradeció con una gran sonrisa y le dio una pequeña mordida al dulce. Camus carraspeó y decidió centrar su atención en Mü y Aioria, quienes decidieron iniciar una nueva partida. Sin embargo, antes de que las fichas pudiesen ser colocadas nuevamente en el tablero, del otro lado del dormitorio inició una fuerte discusión.

Se trataba de dos soldados akielenses que hasta hacía poco jugaban a los dados entre las dos hileras de camas. Ambos mostraban señales de haber tomado más alcohol del que era pertinente y, de hecho, lo que había llamado la atención de todos los soldados fue el vaso con licor que uno había lanzado hacia el otro. El vaso erró y terminó estrellándose contra el muro del dormitorio, lo que desencadenó una serie de insultos y empujones que no tardaron en llegar a los golpes.

Para cuando lograron separarlos ya era demasiado tarde. Sus rostros estaban marcados con las heridas típicas de un cruce de puñetazos y, sin duda, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que los Capitanes se enteraran de lo que había ocurrido. En cualquier otro regimiento aquella discusión sería una de muchas y, sin duda, los hombres recibirían poco más que un día de labores forzadas. Sin embargo, se encontraban entre los postulantes a la Guardia Real y las reglas eran estrictas. Lo más seguro era que ni uno ni otro volvieran a pasar la noche entre los muros del castillo de Marlas.

Los golpes debieron desembriagar al hombre que lanzó el vaso, puesto que su ira se desvaneció de golpe y fue reemplazada por la cruel aceptación de que había perdido la oportunidad más grande de su vida por una noche de tragos. Silenciosamente comenzó a reunir sus pertenencias y en cuestión de minutos atravesó la puerta del dormitorio para no regresar más. El otro soldado también comprendió lo sucedido, pero estaba demasiado ebrio como para tomar una decisión tan tajante. En su lugar pateó el bote con el que habían jugado a los dados y se dejó caer sobre su camastro con la certeza de que el alcohol le permitiría dormir sin complicaciones.

Poco a poco el dormitorio retomó la paz que había perdido y Aioria y Mü comenzaron su segunda partida.

—Hacía varios días que no ocurría algo así —comentó Aldebarán—. A estas alturas deberían saber lo imprudente que es embriagarse; estar fuera de servicio no es excusa.

—Admito que me sorprende que el hombre se haya ido sin más —dijo Camus—. Otros habrían fingido que la trifulca fue en alguna taberna de mala muerte y no entre soldados.

Milo frunció el ceño y recargó su barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

—Algunos lo intentaron —admitió Milo—, al principio. Sin embargo, ahora todos saben que mentir es inútil.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Mü respondió rápidamente a la pregunta de Camus.

—Porque hay un soplón —dijo con la nariz arrugada y su boca torcida con desdén—. No importa a qué hora ocurran las riñas ni si hay verecianos o akielenses involucrados. Los Capitanes siempre se enteran de lo ocurrido; muchas veces antes de que los otros dormitorios lo hagan. Ten por seguro que la primera orden del día de mañana será dar de baja al soldado que decidió permanecer aquí.

Camus sopesó seriamente las palabras de Mü. En todos sus años de soldado jamás se había topado con un delator entre las filas. Esto no se debía a que hubiese lealtad inquebrantable entre los soldados, sino al hecho de que casi todos los hombres temían acusar a alguien por algo que en algún momento hicieron o estarían dispuestos a hacer. Si un soldado llegaba a ser castigado por conducta indebida, solía ser a causa de su propia indiscreción, mientras que las faltas verdaderamente severas —como el abuso a civiles— no tardaban en convertirse en un escándalo tan grande que tenía que levantarse una investigación. Como capitán, Camus desalentó abiertamente el cotilleo entre sus hombres, pero siempre prestó discreta atención a los rumores. Le pareció extraño que los Capitanes en Marlas no solo tuvieran a un delator, sino que la existencia del mismo fuese conocida por todos. Además, era claro que los Capitanes preferían incentivar el mal comportamiento para seleccionar así solo a los más disciplinados; no tenía sentido tener un soplón que desalentara las malas actitudes. Las situaciones se contraponían y Camus deseaba entender por qué.

—Me parece bien que los delaten —tajó Aioria—. La Guardia no necesita a soldados que no puedan controlarse a sí mismos, ni mucho menos que carezcan de las agallas para aceptar la consecuencia de sus actos.

El comentario de Aioria cerró la conversación. El juego continuó en silencio y, para cuando Mü ganó limpiamente la partida, había llegado la hora de apagar las antorchas. Los hombres se dirigieron a sus camastros y se prepararon para una semana más de entrenamiento.

~~~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~~~

La mañana siguiente comenzó como cualquier otra. Los hombres se dirigieron al patio para los ejercicios de campamento y fueron recibidos por ambos Capitanes, quienes les arengaron con elocuencia. Todo parecía tan normal que Camus pensó que sus compañeros se habían equivocado al decir que el soldado pendenciero sería dado de baja. Al menos así fue hasta que se escuchó el rítmico trote de un caballo. Los soldados no identificaron al recién llegado hasta que se colocó frente a las filas.

El desconocido iba ataviado con una elegante armadura vereciana. Su cabello castaño estaba cortado al ras y portaba una barba de candado que ocultaba una sagaz sonrisa. Era casi tan joven como Camus y, aunque sus movimientos no eran precisamente elegantes, llevaba consigo la confianza de alguien que había formado parte de la milicia por años.

Una vez que el soldado se colocó a un costado de los Capitanes, Dohko dio la orden de saludar. Los hombres obedecieron con presteza y el desconocido le entregó a Dohko un pergamino con un sello de color azul. El Capitán leyó el contenido de la misiva, asintió y pronunció en voz alta el nombre del soldado que había estado en el altercado de la noche anterior.

El hombre se encontraba a espaldas de Camus, por lo que solo le escuchó romper filas y alejarse del grupo incluso antes de recibir la orden de hacerlo. Dohko y Shion le agradecieron al hombre en caballo, quien asintió con burlona satisfacción, le dio una última mirada a los soldados y partió de regreso al castillo.

Minutos más tarde, cuando armaban la tienda principal, Camus preguntó a Milo si conocía la identidad del desconocido.

—Es parte de la Guardia del Príncipe —respondió Milo—. Desconozco su nombre, pero combatió con nosotros contra el Regente. Su alteza confía en él; sin duda será parte de la Guardia Real junto con nosotros.

Camus quiso preguntar más, saber en qué condiciones y de qué forma se enfrentaron a las tropas del Regente. Sin embargo, los ojos de los Capitanes no cesaban de rondar el campamento y Camus tuvo que poner de lado su curiosidad.

Casi estaba acostumbrándose a hacerlo.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** La mera verdad es que no me gustan para nada los macarrones. No solo me parecen demasiado dulces, sino que todos me saben igual. Te cobran hasta 3 USD por un dulce que me sabe igual al que cuesta 1 USD. Nope, nope. No recomiendo los macarrones. Mejor compren chocolate. Siempre estarán más seguros con el chocolate.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh... sobre el fic. Una enorme, enorme disculpa por el personaje que metí al final. No tenía planeado poner muchos cameos de Captive Prince, pero este no lo pude evitar. Veremos un poquito más de él en el siguiente capie, pero les aseguro que no tendrá nada que ver con la trama y será solo para satisfacerme a mí misma (?).

¡Anjá! ¡Al fin tenemos algo de trama! Un poco, pero algo es algo. ¿Quién será el soplón? ¡Que comiencen las apuestas! ¡Ta chan!

Estoy muy feliz por cómo está funcionando la pareja AldexMü. Son hermosos juntos y ya tengo en el horno un sidestory de ellos. Pero no lo publicaré pronto porque... pues estaría lleno de spoilers. ¡Pero algún día!

En noticias adicionales, he abierto un ko-fi, así que si en algún momento les sobran 3 USD, en lugar de comprar macarrones, podrían darme un poco de dinero. Lo que reúna lo utilizaré para los gastos que tendré cuando publique mi novela original (la cual está para salir en _aproximadamente_ medio año). La página es: ko-fi (puntocom) / alechansfanfiction. Cualquier apoyo será muy agradecido!

Eso es todo por ahora. ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado! ¡Muchas gracias a todos por las lecturas y mucha suerte con sus respectivas medidas del virus que los anda volviendo locos a todos! ¡Paciencia y a cuidarse a sí mismos y a los demás!


End file.
